Comme dans un conte de fée
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le conte de "La belle et la bête" se passait de nos jours ? Si la fée qui avait transformé le prince en bête n'existait pas ? Croyez-vous que la belle resterait au château ou repartirait en appelant la police ? Et où serait la magie dans notre monde ? OS spécial halloween


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Et voilà nous sommes ENFIN le 31 octobre donc je peux enfin vous partager l'OS que vous avez choisie sur ma page facebook. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en fin de pavé (112 pages vous vous souvenez) pour votre avis !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien, absolument rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Disney. L'idée générale est à Gabrielle-Suzanne de Villeneuve, et c'est vous, qui aimez ma page qui avez choisi ce conte. Et vu que la langue française appartient à tout le monde (même si elle devrait être interdite à ceux qui ne savent pas la maîtriser)… Eh bien, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le temps que j'utilise pour l'écrire =)

Merci à **LittleFlicka** pour ses corrections et à **nouna** et elle pour leurs commentaires et avis... J'ai bien ri grâce à vous les filles ! =) Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Comme un conte de fée**

Dès que le radio-réveil sonna, la jeune femme sortit de son lit. D'un geste, elle éteignit la machine tout en enfilant ses chaussons à tête de licorne puis se tourna pour refaire son lit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Quand ce fut bon, elle rejoignit la cuisine où le café passait déjà dans la cafetière. D'un geste fluide, elle sortit un bol du placard, le remplit de céréales à la cannelle, ajouta un peu de lait tout en s'installant.

« - Bonjour ma princesse. Bien dormi, demanda son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« - Comme d'habitude. Tu vas où aujourd'hui ?

« - Je vais aller prospecter dans le village d'à côté, et peut-être même pousser jusqu'à celui d'après si je n'arrive pas à avoir suffisamment de clients, je devrais rentrer vers dix-huit heures dernier carat. Et toi princesse ?

« - Tu parles avec les vacances, j'ai rien de prévu. Faire un peu de ménage, lire un bouquin, et éviter Luke et ses mains baladeuses si je pousse en ville. Ce que je vais devoir faire puisque je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, lista-t-elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de céréales.

Il sourit à ce programme et avala une grande tasse de café noir avant d'attraper les deux toasts qu'il avait mis à chauffer. Elle le regarda amusée puis lui souhaita une bonne journée alors qu'il quittait la maison. Restée seule, elle termina son petit-déjeuner, avant de se mettre à nettoyer la cuisine. L'ayant fait la veille, cette activité ne lui prit qu'une petite heure et elle fila prendre une longue douche tout en réfléchissant à son programme. Elle n'avait plus de livres à lire et cette idée lui mina le moral. « Ok c'est décidé, je file en ville en espérant que Luke sera au bar, songea-t-elle. » Terminant de se laver, elle enfila un jean et un pull sans manche blanc avant de quitter la maison son sac sous le bras. Elle songea un instant à prendre sa voiture puis renonça. La ville ne se trouvait qu'à cinq kilomètres et elle aimait marcher quand le ciel était bleu. Le gazouillis des oiseaux, le soleil qui lui chauffait doucement la peau, les fleurs sur son chemin qui égayaient la route, tout lui donnait envie de sourire et elle ne résista pas à esquisser quelques pas de danse sur une musique qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Le facteur klaxonna en croisant son chemin, et elle sourit franchement en lui faisant un signe de la main. En arrivant dans la ville proche, elle soupira longuement. Luke était dehors, son look bling-bling attirait le soleil comme le sucre avec les abeilles. « Avec un peu de chance, il ne me verra pas, pria-t-elle. » Veillant à être discrète, elle se cacha derrière le boucher qui abusait trop de pâtisseries selon elle, puis s'accrocha à la camionnette du boulanger montant sur le marchepied, avant de sauter au sol pour se faufiler dans une ruelle qui menait au perruquier. Devant la vitrine de celui-ci se trouvait Luke, et elle songea à faire demi-tour quand la femme du maire passa devant elle. « Encore une qui devrait faire du sport, songea-t-elle, mais aujourd'hui elle me sauve la vie alors ce n'est pas grave ! » Malheureusement, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on voyait son reflet dans la vitrine et elle sursauta quand une main se posa plutôt violemment sur son épaule.

« - Tiens voilà la plus jolie fille du village d'à côté ! Ça va Mitchie jolie ?

« - Bonjour Luke, soupira-t-elle.

« - J'aime ta manière de prononcer mon prénom… Luke et Mitchie… Nos prénoms sont faits pour être ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Non, ils ne vont pas ensemble Luke.

« - Mitchie Williams, rêva-t-il à voix haute en posant un bras possessif sur son épaule… Tu devrais accepter ma demande en mariage, tu sais ?

La jeune femme tressaillit en l'entendant puis repensa à la dite demande. Il était venu la voir au début des vacances avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait arraché du jardin de son père, habillé d'un costume aussi violet que sa chemise et d'une cravate orange. Le tout avec un borsalino assorti à sa tenue. Il avait frappé à sept heures du matin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il lui avait mis le bouquet dans la figure tout en déclarant qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Pire, elle ne trouverait jamais mieux que lui et elle serait heureuse de lui laver ses chaussettes le reste de sa vie. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire puis s'était reprise. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez pour retourner au lit seulement elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il avait recommencé à tambouriner à la porte en lui disant combien il saurait prendre soin d'elle à condition qu'elle accepte de s'occuper de lui.

« - Euh non, je ne devrais pas me marier à un homme avec qui je ne sors pas.

« - Ok, toi et moi, samedi. Je passe te prendre à sept heures, on ira au cinéma, décida-t-il. En attendant, je t'accompagne. Tu vas où ?

« - À la bibliothèque.

« - Pour quoi faire, demanda-t-il bêtement.

« - Pour rendre un livre que je viens de finir.

« - Ah.

Devant le manque d'intérêt qu'il manifesta, la jeune femme renonça à lui parler de ce livre qui avait changé sa façon de voir la vie. À la place, elle s'esquiva doucement de sa prise et lorsque le facteur passa, elle lui demanda de la déposer à la bibliothèque. La seconde suivante, elle grimpa sur son porte-bagages et fit un signe de main à Luke quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'éloignait en souriant. Durant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa destination, elle battit des jambes saluant les gens qui la regardaient perplexes. Deux minutes plus tard, elle descendit de la bicyclette, remercia le facteur et entra dans la bibliothèque en silence appréciant l'atmosphère des lieux.

« - Mademoiselle Mitchie, l'apostropha le bibliothécaire. Que me vaut votre visite ?

« - Je viens vous rendre « les cœurs fêlées ». Vous aviez raison, cette histoire est bouleversante, sourit-elle sous le charme. Vous avez autre chose à me proposer ?

« - Hélas depuis hier, très peu d'auteurs ont sorti de nouveaux livres.

« - Bon… Eh bien, je vais vous emprunter… Celui-ci, décida-t-elle.

Il la fixa intrigué avant de sourire quand elle sortit du rayonnage « The Lucky one » de Nicholas Sparks. Elle l'avait déjà emprunté dix fois mais elle ne se lassait pas de cette histoire. Il remplit la fiche habituelle et deux minutes plus tard, elle quittait l'établissement son livre sous le bras pour aller le lire au café de la place où elle resta jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Sachant que son père reviendrait vers dix-neuf heures, elle paya sa note et rentra tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle où elle fut accueillie par le vieux chien de son père. Théo. Elle lui caressa le dessus de la tête en passant, remplie sa gamelle de croquettes puis s'installa au salon pour terminer son livre jusqu'à son arrivée.

…

De son côté, Steve quitta la dernière maison du village en souriant. Il venait de signer une commande qui allait gonfler son salaire mensuel puisqu'il était payé à la commission. Montant dans sa voiture, il regarda l'heure. Il était seulement dix-sept heures et il décida qu'il allait tenter de démarcher le vieil homme excentrique qui vivait dans le château à l'orée du village. « Je devrais rentrer pour dix-neuf heures dernier carat… Si la vente se déroule bien, se dit-il. » Satisfait de son programme, il démarra et rejoignit l'immense propriété. Entourée d'une grille en fer rouillée de plus de deux mètres, le domaine semblait à l'abandon. La plupart des fenêtres du château avaient été condamnées par des planches de bois, l'ardoise des toits avait disparue à plusieurs endroits et des briques blanches étaient tombées des murs. Le jardin n'était pas entretenu depuis des années à en juger par les herbes d'un mètre et les arbres redevenus sauvage. « L'endroit n'est pas très engageant, songea-t-il, mais s'il est seul tout s'explique. » Refusant de s'arrêter à l'aspect de la demeure, il coupa le moteur et poussa la grille usée. Celle-ci grinça lourdement quand il la bougea mais il parvint à les ouvrir suffisamment pour faire entrer sa voiture dans l'allée. Il voulut entrer plus en avant seulement l'herbe était trop haute et il renonça préférant continuer à pied. Quand il parvint devant la double porte, il frappa à l'aide du fermoir à tête de lion et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« - Bonjour… Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il songea à rebrousser chemin quand il songea à ce vieil homme qui était peut-être inconscient quelque part. N'écoutant que sa bonne foi, il pénétra plus en avant dans l'entrée tout en appelant une seconde fois sans obtenir d'autres réponses. Il traversa l'atrium qui était dépourvu de meubles, grimpa le grand escalier qui avait besoin d'un bon coup d'huile de coude, et tourna à droite dans un couloir dont le papier peint se décollait des murs par lés entiers. « Il n'y a peut-être plus personne qui y vit, se dit-il en s'arrêtant. » Seulement un bruit à l'étage du dessus lui prouva l'inverse.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ?… Monsieur ?… Je m'appelle Steve Torres. Pardonnez-moi d'être entré chez vous ainsi mais je m'inquiétais pour votre santé… Puis-je vous aider à quelque chose, tenta-t-il en pénétrant dans un nouveau corridor lugubre.

Personne ne répondant, il secoua la tête et prit la décision de rentrer chez lui. Qu'importe la personne qui vivait ici, visiblement elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. « Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner seul ici, pensa-t-il… Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide ! » Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser une personne seule qui avait besoin d'aide aussi il changea, une nouvelle fois d'avis et continua de chercher le propriétaire. Il monta une nouvelle volée de marches, et s'engagea dans un autre couloir seulement éclairé d'une fenêtre cachée derrière un rideau usé jusqu'à la corde quand une main s'agrippa fermement à son bras le faisant pivoter sur lui-même.

« - Que faites-vous ici, tonna une voix dure.

« - Je… On m'a dit qu'un vieil homme vivait seul ici, se défendit-il en essayant de voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui lui parlait, je voulais lui proposer mon aide.

« - Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide !

« - Oh excusez-moi, dans ce cas, je vais repartir et…

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous entré sur ma propriété ?

« - Je suis commercial pour la société…

« - Je m'en fous, le coupa une voix glaciale. Vous êtes ici chez moi et sachez qu'à présent, vous êtes mon prisonnier !

« - Vous vous fichez de moi, pouffa Steve presque amusé malgré que la poigne de l'homme serrait son bras davantage. Écoutez vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici contre mon gré, sinon j'appelle la police !

« - Elle ne pourra rien pour vous ! Sur mon terrain, je suis le seul à faire les règles !

…

Quand sonna minuit, Mitchie sourcilla. Son père avait six heures de retard sans l'avoir appelé ce qui n'était pas normal. Il l'appelait dès qu'il savait qu'il allait rentrer après dix-neuf heures trente. Secouant la tête, elle prit son portable et l'appela. Elle écouta les tonalités défiler les unes après les autres jusqu'à l'annonce du répondeur.

« - Hello papa. Dis-moi, quand vas-tu rentrer ? Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais tu devais rentrer à dix-huit heures et minuit vient de sonner donc… Eh bien je me demande quand tu vas rentrer… En attendant, je vais me coucher, mais réveille-moi à ton arrivée que je sache que t'es à la maison. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha puis se changea avant d'aller se coucher espérant que son père n'avait pas pu lui répondre parce qu'il était au volant. Seulement quand son réveil sonna le lendemain, il ne semblait pas là. « Il a du rentrer tard et n'a pas voulu me réveiller en rentrant, se dit-elle en sortant du lit. » Comme chaque matin, elle fit son lit, aéra sa chambre puis descendit à la cuisine qu'elle trouva vide. Pire encore la cafetière était éteinte. Sourcillant, elle remonta à l'étage et entra doucement dans la chambre de son père pour la découvrir vide. Tendant l'oreille, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. « Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit ? Bizarre, songea-t-elle inquiète. » Secouant la tête, elle alla chercher son portable et rappela son père. Seulement comme la veille, ça sonna dans le vide avant que le répondeur se déclenche.

« - Papa, je m'inquiète, où es-tu ? Tu devais rentrer il y a quinze heures et tu n'es pas là ! Je te laisse jusqu'à midi pour m'appeler et m'expliquer ton absence après je pars à ta recherche et j'appelle la police ! A tout à l'heure.

Raccrochant, elle prit son petit-déjeuner puis fit le ménage en gardant un œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Il n'était que dix heures trente-sept et elle désespérait que son père l'appelle. Au fond d'elle elle sentait que ce n'était pas normal. Son père l'appelait systématiquement et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ce n'était pas son choix. Elle monta prendre une douche volontairement plus longue pour que l'heure passe plus vite avant de s'asseoir au salon pour lire seulement elle ne réussit pas à rentrer dans l'histoire et le ferma d'un geste vif. Au diable ses résolutions, elle allait partir à sa recherche et le ramener chez elle, mais avant elle avait deux appels à passer. Elle commença par composer le neuf cent onze.

« - _Urgence de la police._ Bonjour, je m'appelle Michelle Torres et j'aimerais signaler la disparition d'une personne. _Bien sûr, je vous écoute. Qui est-ce ?_ Mon père. Il s'appelle Steve Torres. Il est parti travailler hier matin à neuf heures trente comme d'habitude mais il n'est pas rentré hier soir à dix-huit heures comme convenu et je m'inquiète. _Je comprends mademoiselle mais votre père est majeur et a peut-être décidé de passer la nuit chez un ami._ Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ? _Il n'y a plus pensé_ , suggéra l'homme qui lui répondit. _Ou il n'a plus de batterie._ Non quand j'appelle ça sonne dans le vide avant que je tombe sur le répondeur. Vous pouvez engager des recherches ? _Non hélas, ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre heures._ Très bien, je vais me débrouiller seule puisque payer la police ne sert à rien. Au revoir, claqua-t-elle en raccrochant au nez de son correspondant.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle rappela son père seulement à nouveau, ça sonna dans le vide et lorsqu'elle tomba sur le répondeur, elle mit fin à l'appel et mit son portable dans sa poche. Ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait, elle remplit la gamelle de croquettes de Théo, lui donna de l'eau fraîche puis quitta la maison qu'elle verrouilla après avoir pris son sac. Elle le jeta sur la place passagère de sa Honda rouge et s'installa derrière le volant. Inspirant, elle chercha à se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit son père. Il voulait prospecter le village d'à côté. Démarrant, elle effectua une marche arrière puis fila vers la droite priant pour que son père aille bien.

Elle passa la journée à frapper de porte en porte, observant les voitures espérant reconnaître le Ford Ranger de son père, puis une femme lui dit qu'elle avait vu son père quitter le village pour filer vers le château du « vieux Gray ». La remerciant chaleureusement, elle quitta le patelin pour prendre la direction du château. A mesure qu'elle s'approcha, elle songea qu'on l'avait trompé. La propriété était immense mais surtout en ruine. « Le proprio doit être mort depuis plusieurs années, songea-t-elle en s'approchant. Le coin semble abandonné. » Elle songea à faire demi-tour puis songea qu'elle ne perdait rien à aller sonner à la porte. Le châtelain pourrait peut-être lui dire où était parti son père. Quand elle vit la voiture de son père garée dans l'allée, son cœur s'emballa. « Il est là, comprit-elle. » Coupant le moteur, elle sortit de sa voiture, son sac à la main et chercha une sonnette à la grille seulement il n'y avait rien.

« - Bon, papa est à l'intérieur, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Courage Mitchie !

Tout en s'encourageant, elle pénétra dans le jardin sursautant dès qu'une branche lui frôlait l'épaule. Pourquoi s'était-elle habillée en robe aujourd'hui, elle l'ignorait mais songeant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger elle poursuivit sa route. Elle arriva devant la porte et frotta son bras qui était éraflé, puis sonna à la porte. Manque de chance, personne ne répondit et elle récidiva avant de frapper avec le heurtoir. La porte pivota sur elle-même et elle hésita à entrer. Son intuition lui criait que son père était à l'intérieur pourtant une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de partir en courant, le temps qu'elle le pouvait.

« - C'est ridicule Mitchie ! Ton père est dans ce château, tu ne repars pas sans lui !

Hochant la tête, elle souffla et entra en appelant son père. Elle tendit l'oreille espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de trop s'aventurer dans ce château où elle n'était pas invitée. La faible voix de son père lui parvint et elle tourna sur elle-même en l'entendant dans le jardin. Elle ressortit aussitôt et appela pour s'orienter grâce à sa voix. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un buisson de ronces d'où émanait la voix de Steve.

« - Papa ? C'est toi ?

« - Oui Mitchie, mais ne reste pas ici princesse ! Va chercher la police !

« - Mais enfin où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Je m'inquiétais !

« - Je t'en prie Mitchie, pars d'ici avant que le propriétaire ne te voit ! Il m'a fait prisonnier, lui résuma-t-il. Je t'en prie princesse sors d'ici et va chercher la police. Explique-leur que je suis séquestré par un fou dans une cave !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui promit de le sauver rapidement avant de s'éloigner seulement elle s'arrêta. « Je serai plus rapide que la police, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de l'appel passé plus tôt. » Désobéissant à son père, elle rentra dans le château et chercha un escalier qui descendait vers une cave. Elle finit par en découvrir un caché par une porte à l'allure miteuse. « Nom de nom mais qui peut vivre dans un endroit aussi insalubre, se demanda-t-elle en dévalant les marches. »

« - Papa, appela-t-elle quand elle fut descendue. Papa où es-tu ?

« - Mitchie ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Va chercher la police !

« - Je les ai déjà appelé, mentit-elle. Ils arrivent ! Je viens te tenir compagnie !

« - Non, je t'en prie, sors de ce château et quitte la propriété !

S'orientant grâce à la voix de son père, la jeune femme finit par arriver devant une porte en fer à moitié rouillée. Le verrou semblait bloqué et elle réfléchit une seconde pour trouver comment le débloquer puis s'appliqua à ouvrir la porte. Seulement le fer semblait réfractaire et elle grimaça en s'écorchant le doigt sur un bout de métal. Son entêtement finit par payer et elle sourit victorieuse quand le verrou céda. Plus que ravie d'avoir libéré son père, elle n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage ni une personne descendre l'escalier.

« - Mitchie, s'exclama son père.

« - Allez viens, on s'en va, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

La seconde suivante, elle fut poussée sans ménagement dans la pièce exiguë et hurla de frayeur en tombant sans ménagement sur le sol. Elle grimaça une seconde en notant sa peau éraflée puis se tourna pour savoir qui l'avait poussée. L'endroit était mal éclairé et elle eut du mal à discerner les traits de son agresseur mais il semblait avoir les cheveux foncés, et il était musclé à en croire sa carrure carrée.

« - Que… Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en se relevant malgré sa peur.

« - Le propriétaire des lieux, répondit une voix froide.

« - Oh vous êtes le vieux Gray. Navrée, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en le voyant se tendre, on m'a simplement dit ça quand je cherchais mon père au village.

« - Peu importe ! Sortez de cette pièce !

« - Pas sans mon père !

« - Votre père est mon prisonnier, je le libérerais quand je l'aurais décidé, pas avant et ce n'est pas une gamine qui va faire la loi !

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder ici ! C'est interdit !

« - Allez donc voir la police, pouffa-t-il froidement. Ils vous diront que ma propriété est en dehors de leur juridiction ! Je peux faire ce que bon me semble en tout impunité du moment que je ne tue personne !

« - Mais vous… Vous êtes un monstre !

« - On me le dit souvent. Maintenant, vous avez trente secondes pour partir mais votre père reste ici !

« - Non, attendez, je… Laissez mon père partir, plaida-t-elle en le rejoignant. S'il vous plait, il ne ferait pas un bon prisonnier et puis il est tout ce qu'il me reste !

« - Et alors ?

« - Je… Laissez-moi rester à sa place, lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« - Pardon, s'étonna-t-il en même temps que Steve intervint.

« - Mitchie non ! Rentre à la maison c'est un ordre !

« - Non papa ! S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle pour celui qui retenait son père. Laissez-le partir et en échange, je resterais ici sagement. Sans vous ennuyer ni… Je ne sais pas trop mais laisse-le partir et vous aurez une prisonnière docile qui ne se plaindra jamais ! S'il vous plait ?

Elle le fixa avec espoir sans s'apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre priant silencieusement qu'il accède à sa requête et libère son père.

« - Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je pourrais vous garder ici tous les deux !

« - Pour prouver aux habitants du village que vous n'êtes pas le monstre qu'ils s'imaginent ? Pour… Écoutez si vous libérez mon père, je vous promets de faire le ménage et de vous servir sans broncher. Quoique vous me demandiez, je le ferais sans rechigner ni me plaindre de la tâche à effectuer mais laissez-le partir !

Même si elle ne le voyait pas clairement, elle nota qu'il se frotta le menton comme pour réfléchir à sa proposition puis fixa son prisonnier.

« - Sortez d'ici et dégagez votre voiture de mon allée ou je la fais embarquer ! Votre fille reste ici !

« - Non ! Mitchie, je t'en prie, rentre à la maison et…

« - Trop tard, déclara celui qui les retenait contre leur gré avant d'attraper le bras de Steve. Sortez d'ici !

Sur ces mots, il le jeta presque en dehors de la pièce qu'il referma sur Mitchie qui étouffa un sanglot. Elle aurait voulu dire au revoir à son père. Elle ignorait quand elle le reverrait et elle voulait le serrer contre elle, une dernière fois. Elle l'entendit se débattre seulement il dut perdre le combat puisque les pas s'éloignèrent et peu après le moteur démarra. Elle rejoignit la fenêtre, ou plutôt la lucarne, espérant voir son père revenir seulement l'allée resta silencieuse et elle sanglota doucement. Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule se rouvrit et elle se redressa en essuyant ses yeux.

« - Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas pleurer !

« - Je n'ai jamais dit…

« - Sans rechigner, ni me plaindre. Ce sont vos mots !

« - Je… Vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser dire au revoir à mon père. J'ignore combien de temps vous allez me retenir près de vous, et si je le reverrais… J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, souffla-t-elle.

« - Tenez, dit-il en lui lançant des vêtements. Ça sera plus confortable pour travailler que votre robe. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous changer !

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte la laissant dans la pénombre. Songeant qu'il pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment, elle retira sa robe pour enfiler le short et le tee-shirt qu'il venait de lui lancer. Quand ce fut bon, elle frappa timidement à la porte qui se rouvrit presque aussitôt.

« - Suivez-moi !

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et ils remontèrent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Retenez le chemin, vous dormirez dans votre cellule chaque nuit ! Je vous fournirais un matelas dans la journée. Pour aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez que la cuisine à remettre en état et faire le repas. Sachez que j'ai plusieurs allergies aussi je vous prierais de n'utiliser que ce que je vous fournis aussi bien pour faire le ménage que la cuisine ! A la moindre tentative d'empoisonnement, je vous enferme dans votre cellule jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez sans eau ni nourriture. Est-ce compris ?

« - Oui monsieur Gray, répondit-elle piteusement.

« - Bien. Je vous fournirais de quoi vous changer et vous laver. Maintenant suivez-moi je vous montre où se trouve la cuisine et la salle à manger. Vous mangerez après moi chaque jour ! Des questions ?

« - Non monsieur Gray.

Il acquiesça, sans qu'elle ne le voit puisqu'elle gardait la tête baissée et la conduisit ensuite dans la cuisine où elle écarquilla les yeux. Personne ne semblait avoir fait la vaisselle depuis plusieurs jours et elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps de terminer la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher. Son patron semblait être assez sadique pour l'empêcher de dormir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas terminé. « Courage Mitchie, tu as dit sans te plaindre ni rechigner à la tâche, se dit-elle. A présent, tu n'as plus qu'à prouver que tu n'as qu'une parole ! » Levant les yeux, elle nota qu'elle n'était pas seule et observa celui qui la retenait chez lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et aussi musclé qu'elle l'avait songé dans la cave. Des cheveux noirs et courts coiffés dans tous les sens, un regard chocolat qui semblait froid et calculateur, une peau bronzée malgré qu'il semblait aimer vivre dans l'obscurité, une bouche fine. Des épaules carrées, et des hanches étroites. « Clairement c'est un sportif, décida-t-elle en observant le corps qui semblait parfait. Avec un mental de bête mais un sportif ! »

« - Que voulez-vous manger ce soir monsieur Gray ?

« - Quelque chose de léger.

Elle hocha la tête et il sortit la laissant seule dans la pièce. Remontant les manches qu'elle n'avait pas, elle s'approcha de l'évier et soupira. « Je ne vais jamais y arriver, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. » Elle passa une heure à ranger la vaisselle sale, comme elle le faisait chez son père puis nettoya les bacs avant de les remplir d'eau brûlante. Ajoutant un peu de produit à vaisselle, elle fouilla dans les placards cherchant des gants pour protéger sa peau sensible sans en trouver pour autant. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle abandonna ses recherches et commença à frotter les verres sales, puis s'attaqua aux tasses et aux bols. N'ayant plus de place sur l'égouttoir, elle mit les assiettes à tremper et commença à essuyer ce qui était propre avant de chercher où les ranger. Elle mit deux minutes à trouver le bon meuble et prit dans la frénésie de son ménage, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer ce fut lorsqu'une porte claqua à l'étage qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait un repas à faire. Fouillant à nouveau dans les placards, elle dénicha de quoi faire une salade et fit cuire du riz dans la casserole qu'elle venait de ranger avant de laver les légumes qu'elle coupa rapidement en cubes. Tomates, poivrons rouge et vert concombre, avant de râper quelques carottes. Elle ajouta un peu de maïs puis s'occupa du riz qui était cuit. Elle était en train de le passer sous l'eau froide quand le propriétaire du château la rejoignit.

« - Ce n'est pas encore prêt, demanda-t-il froidement.

« - Non monsieur Gray. Pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Est-ce qu'une salade vous convient en guise de dîner ou voulez-vous que je vous fasse chauffer quelque chose en plus ?

Il observa le plat et tourna pour voir ce qu'elle avait déjà mis puis il décréta que c'était suffisant avant de regarder la pièce. Elle n'avait pas terminé mais elle était venue à bout de toute la vaisselle sauf une poêle à frire qui trempait, il nota que même le service à thé était propre, ainsi que le piano de cuisine beige ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, reconnut-il mentalement. « Elle s'est bien débrouillée, songea-t-il satisfait. Je pensais la libérer à la fin de la semaine mais je vais peut-être la garder plus longtemps. » Le temps qu'elle termine, il rejoignit la salle à manger sans un mot, détestant l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un dans le château avec lui. « Les visites de Nate et Jason sont déjà suffisantes, songea-t-il, mais je ne peux pas la relâcher, elle penserait qu'elle peut venir ici quand bon lui semble sans courir aucun risque. » Il soupira et espéra que personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Il avait eu un mal fou à rentrer sa voiture dans son jardin après avoir déposé un matelas dans la cellule qu'elle allait occuper. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Il nota en souriant mentalement, qu'elle apportait le tout sur un plateau. Il la laissa dresser le couvert devant lui puis la congédia d'un geste.

Quand elle gagna la cuisine, Mitchie termina la vaisselle puis lava les plans de travails avant de regarder autour d'elle. Les murs étaient graisseux, c'était indéniable et le sol était recouvert de poussière ainsi que de résidus de nourriture si bien qu'elle soupira longuement tout en regardant les meubles. S'armant de courage, elle reprit son éponge et aspergea du dégraissant sur le frigidaire, puis passa aux nombreux placards quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Se tournant, elle nota que son ravisseur était présent et se releva ignorant ses genoux sales.

« - Le repas était à votre convenance monsieur Gray ?

« - Oui. Vous pouvez dîner. Je viendrais vous prévenir quand vous pourrez aller vous coucher.

Il partit sur ces mots et elle soupira en frottant ses genoux.

« - C'est pas possible c'est un porc qui cuisinait ici ou quoi, dit-elle en reprenant sa tâche.

Se promettant de manger dès qu'elle aurait terminé de nettoyer ce meuble, elle frotta avec plus d'acharnement la surface et souffla satisfaite en notant que celui-ci était redevenu beige. Les autres étaient d'un jaune douteux et elle se promit de tout laver avant d'aller se coucher. Elle mangea rapidement puis retourna nettoyer ne terminant que vers vingt-trois heures.

« - Plus que les murs et le sol après ça, j'aurais terminé.

« - Vous terminerez ça demain. Allez vous coucher !

Elle sursauta en l'entendant parler et se tourna rapidement se demandant depuis quand il était ici. Elle espéra qu'il la féliciterait pour tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à nettoyer puis revint sur terre. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à faire des compliments aussi elle attendit qu'il quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre de fortune seulement il resta là à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce le nez baissé.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle sourcilla. Il y avait un matelas ainsi qu'une lampe torche posés au sol. « Ce doit être sa définition de lampe de chevet, pensa-t-elle en fermant la porte. » N'ayant pas d'autres vêtements, elle s'allongea habillée et sombra dans le sommeil peu après alors que trois étages plus haut, le propriétaire des lieux, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté sa proposition de la garder à son service. Certes, il n'oubliait pas le testament de son grand-oncle. Il avait jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans pour se marier or il en avait déjà vingt-quatre et aucune femme ne lui plaisait. Il en avait rencontré des dizaines la première année de son emménagement ici. Des brunes, des blondes, des petites, des grandes, de tous âges, et de tous métiers seulement il les trouvait fades, insipides, stupides ou ennuyantes. Aucune n'avait réussi à le surprendre. Dès qu'il parlait de l'héritage qu'il toucherait le jour de son mariage, elles devenaient cupides et exigeantes. La seule qui avait réussi l'exploit de le prendre de cours dormait actuellement dans une cellule humide. Il l'avait vu arriver comme son père la veille et avait souris en entendant leur conversation. Elle avait commencé par partir puis s'était ravisée pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour libérer son père puis était descendu pour l'entendre batailler avec le verrou avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte surprit de la voir si débrouillarde puisqu'elle ressemblait plus à une fille à papa qu'à une bricoleuse. « Pourtant elle a réussi à nettoyer la cuisine plutôt rapidement, songea-t-il allongé dans son lit. » Oui il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était surprenante. Rien qu'en proposant de prendre la place de son père dans la cellule, puis en acceptant de travailler pour lui sans être payé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de la rémunérer pour le travail qu'elle effectuait. « Et je ne le ferais probablement jamais. Cet héritage va me passer sous le nez, songea-t-il. Ce n'est pas plus mal cette baraque est un gouffre ! » Il bâilla une nouvelle fois, s'étendit puis se tourna dos à la porte pour chercher le sommeil.

Quand son réveil sonna, il grogna et l'éteignit en se redressant paresseusement dans son lit. Sa nuit avait été courte. Secouant la tête, il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis descendit au sous-sol pour aller réveiller sa domestique. « Esclave plutôt vu ce qu'elle va avoir à faire aujourd'hui, songea-t-il. » Quand il arriva devant la porte, il grogna en notant qu'il faisait froid et entra dans la pièce en notant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte. Le soleil entrait difficilement et il eut du mal à voir où était le matelas. Se reprenant, il la secoua et grimaça en notant sa peau froide.

« - Je… Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle une seconde avant de l'apercevoir. Oh monsieur Gray, vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - Vous montrer où vous pourrez vous laver avant de prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

Elle acquiesça doucement et enfila simplement ses chaussures avant de le suivre. Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et il la fit entrer dans une petite pièce, la même que celle qu'il utilisait. Il y avait une cabine de douche et un lavabo comme unique meuble. Pas même un miroir mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait suffisamment nettoyé le piano de cuisine pour pouvoir voir son reflet dans la porte du four. Comme il la laissa seule, elle verrouilla la pièce et prit une douche rapide avant de se rhabiller de la même manière que la veille en grimaçant. Elle détestait remettre des sous-vêtements sales seulement elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle n'avait pas de rechange. Elle profita qu'elle était seule, pour les laver et les cacha dans la serviette qu'elle emporta avec son gant de toilette qu'elle avait sommairement lavé. A peine fut-elle sortie, qu'il s'engouffra dans la pièce et elle alla déposer tout dans sa cellule avant de rejoindre la cuisine. La veille, elle avait noté qu'il y avait un paquet de céréales aussi elle en versa dans un bol sans rien ajouter et le posa sur le plateau avec du lait se demandant s'il ne préférait pas de café. Dans le doute, elle fouilla dans les placards seulement il n'y avait même pas un sachet de thé aussi elle apporta le tout dans la salle à manger, nettoyant la place avant de revenir avec un verre de jus d'orange puis rejoignit la cuisine attendant les ordres. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire avant qu'il ne soit revenu, elle commença à remplir un des bacs puis sortit le produit pour commencer à frotter les murs quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau. Le temps qu'il se restaure, elle frotta une partie du mur et sourcilla en notant que la cuisine était jaune pâle.

« - Mince alors, les murs sont vraiment sales !

« - Vous pouvez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et lorsque vous aurez terminé la cuisine, occupez-vous de la salle à manger !

Elle acquiesça machinalement et se servit un bol de céréales qu'elle mangea rapidement avant de reprendre son ménage ne s'arrêtant que dix minutes pour laver la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Elle eut besoin du reste de la matinée pour terminer la cuisine, ainsi que d'une partie de l'après-midi puis s'attaqua à la seconde pièce en soupirant. La cuisine avait beaucoup de meuble ce qui avait facilité son travail mais dans cette pièce, les meubles étaient moins nombreux. « Et c'est plus grand, soupira-t-elle. » Hochant la tête, elle commença par débarrasser la table jetant aux ordures les cartons de nourriture à emporter, les morceaux de vaisselles cassées, les épluchures de fruits et grimaça en retrouvant de la vaisselle poisseuse. Elle la ramena dans l'évier se promettant de les laver plus tard seulement elle fut dérangée dans sa tâche par deux nouvelles voix masculine.

« - Hey l'ermite t'es là, appela un des hommes.

« - Il est peut-être mort, supposa l'autre. Le manque de conversation et de chaleur humaine a eu raison de sa misérable vie.

« - Ta gueule Jase, grogna le châtelain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

« - On est venu s'assurer que tu n'étais pas encore mort, répondit le dénommé Jase.

« - Shane, tu devrais vraiment revendre ce château et oublier l'idée de te marier cette année. Sérieux en plus faut tout réparer.

« - Je sais et je le ferais si j'ai accès à l'héritage. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Les entendant revenir vers la cuisine, elle se dépêcha d'en sortir et reprit sa tâche veillant à être discrète seulement elle tendit l'oreille pour en apprendre davantage. Visiblement le propriétaire du château s'appelait Shane et souhaitait se marier cette année. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait parlé d'héritage mais elle devait admettre qu'en plus d'être beau, il avait une voix très agréable quand elle n'était pas glaciale.

« - La vache tu t'es décidé à nettoyer ou t'as passé le karcher ?

« - Non c'est… une longue histoire, souffla le dénommé Shane. Ne vous occupez pas de ça !

Comme ils n'ajoutèrent rien, elle reprit sa tâche et sourit en voyant que la table était vide. Sale et poisseuse certes mais vide. Satisfaite, elle rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre de quoi la laver seulement elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine. Ils y étaient tous les trois. Shane appuyé contre l'évier propre, le plus petit, aux cheveux frisés contre l'îlot central, quant au troisième il était face à elle appuyé contre le mur, une tasse dans la main.

« - Salut, dit-il en l'apercevant le premier.

« - Je… Bonjour. Excusez-moi monsieur Gray, ajouta-t-elle en fixant piteusement celui qui la retenait. Je… Je venais simplement prendre de quoi nettoyer la salle à manger.

Il la fixa froidement mais lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle sentit leurs trois regards sur elle tandis qu'elle prenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis elle ressortit de la pièce alors que la conversation devenait plus sérieuse.

« - Qui est-ce, demanda celui dont elle ignorait le prénom.

« - C'est personne, ne t'occupe pas d'elle Nate !

« - Shane parle où je vais l'interroger !

« - J'en sais rien qui c'est. Son père s'est pointé avant-hier, je l'ai retenu toute la nuit et elle est venue le libérer en échange de sa présence ici. Elle s'est proposée de nettoyer alors j'ai accepté. Content ?

« - Tu la retiens contre son gré ?

« - Non, elle s'est proposée d'elle-même.

« - Elle s'appelle comment, intervint le dénommé Jase.

« - Mitchie je crois, c'est comme ça que son père l'a appelé. Maintenant vous l'oubliez !

« - Shane…

« - J'ai dit non Nate !

« - Ok et tu comptes lui filer des vêtements à ton esclave ?

« - Pour quoi faire ? Le ménage ? Ceux qu'elle a feront l'affaire !

« - Ce tee-shirt est vieux mec, il l'était déjà à tes dix-huit ans et je parle même pas du short !

« - Sans compter qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose en dessous, ajouta le dénommé Jase amusé… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Shane, elle n'a clairement pas de soutien-gorge et vu que le short lui colle presque à la peau, elle n'a visiblement rien dessous non plus. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçu ! Au fait elle dort où ?

« - En bas.

« - Dans les anciennes cellules ? Mais elle doit geler, reprit Nate choqué. Bordel Shane que tu sois sans cœur et que tu aies perdu foi en l'humanité, je peux le comprendre mais là c'est pire que le bagne ! Tu lui as fourni un lit au moins ?

« - Un matelas.

« - C'est tout ? Pas de couverture ? De couette… De chauffage ? T'es inconscient, elle va choper la mort !

« - Et alors ?

« - Arrête de faire le sans-cœur bordel ! Je te connais depuis la maternelle, t'es pas le pauvre con que tu laisses croire ! Sois humain, donne-lui un vrai lit… Vu le travail qu'elle abat, elle le mérite.

« - Et des vêtements à sa taille !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et reprit son travail refusant de les écouter. Ce qu'elle savait de son tortionnaire, ne lui donnait pas envie d'en entendre davantage aussi elle fit abstraction de leur conversation et reprit son ménage. Heureusement le produit qu'il lui avait fourni était puissant et elle le laissa agir quelques minutes profitant de ce laps de temps pour s'occuper d'un des rares meubles. Un vaisselier où il y avait quelques assiettes de décoration. Elle les nettoya doucement puis rinça la table où elle posa les bibelots pour s'occuper du reste.

« - Mitchie, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, intervint le frisé plusieurs heures plus tard.

« - Euh moi aussi monsieur.

« - Appelle-moi Nate et celui qui t'a salué s'appelle Jason. Bon courage avec Shane !

« - Merci Nate, sourit-elle légèrement.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce alors que la voix de Jason se faisait entendre.

« - Allez salue le châtelain et tu sais… Contrairement à Nate je trouve ça cool que tu aies fait Mitchie prisonnière.

« - Jase !

« - Relax Nate, dis-toi qu'à force de passer du temps avec elle, Shane va finir par l'épouser !

« - Pauvre con, grogna ce dernier. Va retrouver ta nana !

Il rit joyeusement, signalant qu'il était à nouveau célibataire, puis salua la jeune femme depuis l'entrée avant de sortir, le supposa-t-elle puisque la porte se referma peu après. Sans s'en occuper, elle continua de frotter quand elle nota l'heure. Dix-huit heures venaient de sonner. Lâchant tout son attirail, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle retrouva celui qui la retenait contre son gré.

« - Que voulez-vous manger ce soir monsieur Gray ?

« - Je m'en moque du moment que ce n'est pas raté.

Elle hocha la tête et fouilla dans les placards. Trouvant de quoi faire des tomates farcies, elle s'attela à la tâche avant de reprendre son ménage le temps que le plat soit prêt. Shane resta dans la pièce et l'observa travailler sans parler pour autant la mettant mal à l'aise.

« - Jason m'a dit que vous ne portiez rien sous vos vêtements, c'est vrai, demanda-t-il abruptement.

« - Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle mal à l'aise. Oui, avoua-t-elle sous son regard pénétrant.

« - Je vois… Quelle taille faites-vous ? J'irais vous acheter de quoi vous changer dès demain.

« - Je… Merci monsieur Gray.

Il hocha simplement la tête et profita qu'elle était dos à lui pour observer sa silhouette. Il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Jeune certes mais mignonne et agréable à regarder. Elle semblait un peu maigre, puisqu'il voyait ses clavicules quand elle bougeait mais sa taille était fine et sa poitrine petite, le genre de silhouette qu'il aimait plus jeune. De plus elle était plus petite que lui, détail qui avait son importance à ses yeux, il détestait les filles plus grandes que lui. Si elle sentit son regard, elle n'eut aucune réaction et il continua de l'observer appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Ses cheveux châtain clair retenus en un chignon rapide, ses yeux chocolat concentrés sur la tâche qu'elle frottait, sa bouche rose, son teint légèrement bronzé, elle était magnifique c'était certain. La remarque de Jason lui revint en mémoire. « A force de passer du temps avec elle, Shane va finir par l'épouser, avait-il dit. » Certes il avait sourit en pensant l'inverse mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. « Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle t'épouser, se demanda-t-il. Tu es abject avec elle et elle mérite mieux que vivre avec un sale con dans ton genre ! » La jeune femme monta sur une chaise pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère le faisant sourire pourtant à aucun moment, il ne se leva pour l'aider. La minuterie du four raisonna le faisant sursauter et il la vit rejoindre la cuisine revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tomates farcies cuites avec du riz. Il sourit en se souvenant que c'était le plat préféré de sa mère et mangea avec appétit notant qu'elle savait visiblement cuisiner. Une chance pour lui. Il mangea avec appétit et la prévint qu'elle pouvait se nourrir également avant de regarder l'heure. Tous les magasins étaient fermés et il monta dans sa chambre tout en songeant à ce que lui avaient dit ses deux amis. Ils lui avaient répétés à plusieurs reprises qu'elle devait dormir dans un endroit plus agréable ou en tout cas plus chaud aussi il lui apporta des couvertures ainsi qu'un drap et un oreiller avant de sourciller en voyant la serviette qu'il lui avait donné au matin posé au sol avec des sous-vêtements dessus. Intrigué, il s'approcha et nota qu'ils n'étaient pas secs puis s'approcha pour prendre les tailles puisqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question plus tôt. Il les nota rapidement et prit également celle de la robe puis rejoignit sa chambre pour les noter avant d'ouvrir un bouquin qu'il était en train de lire. Lors de son dernier rendez-vous avec Tess, rencontré sur un site de rencontre, ils avaient été au cinéma voir Percy Jackson, et s'il avait trouvé le film bon, il avait changé d'avis en découvrant les livres. A présent, il commençait la suite « Les héros de l'Olympe » et voulait savoir ce qu'étaient devenu Percy et Annabeth. Il passa l'essentiel de sa soirée ainsi ne s'arrêtant qu'en sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Quittant sa chambre, il descendit à la cuisine où Mitchie se trouvait occupée à terminer la vaisselle, le supposa-t-il.

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez aller vous coucher ! A demain.

« - Bien monsieur Gray. Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de bâiller.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce et descendit se coucher prenant soin de l'enfermer dans sa cellule. Même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Satisfait, il remonta se coucher seulement seul dans le noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce que lui avaient dit ses deux amis. Ils étaient au courant de tout. De comment il avait hérité de la propriété de son grand-oncle, comment il avait plaqué sa vie de trader à New York, pour s'enfermer dans ce château où il spéculait en bourse pour lui-même donnant simplement des conseils à ses deux amis. Des nombreux rendez-vous qu'il avait subi pour garder cette demeure dans sa famille. Du plus agréable, avec Caitlyn qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Nate au plus catastrophique avec Tess qui l'avait googlisé. Avant même le début du film, elle lui avait proposé de se marier afin qu'il hérite puis de divorcer en faisant moitié-moitié. Proposition qui l'avait choqué sur le moment… Depuis le temps, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait songé que l'idée pouvait être séduisante… Si elle acceptait de signer un contrat de mariage stipulant qu'elle n'aurait rien, condition qu'elle refusait. Il dut s'endormir puisqu'il fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Il grogna, maudissant l'été en sortant de son lit. Comme la veille, il alla réveiller la jeune femme la laissant se laver avant lui puis rejoignit la salle à manger en songeant à son programme de la journée. Il y avait réfléchi durant sa douche et avait fait son planning. Il allait commencer par prendre des nouvelles de ses investissements puis irait faire quelques achats de bases pour la jeune femme. Jeune femme qu'il arrêta en voyant l'état de ses mains. Des grosses plaques rouges maculaient sa peau qu'elle semblait gratter sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Qu'avez-vous à vos mains ?

« - Je… Votre produit pour nettoyer est puissant et ma peau est fragile.

« - Pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas de gants à ménage ?

« - Vous n'en avez pas, répondit-elle piteusement.

Il voulut répondre seulement il s'aperçut qu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait dans ses placards aussi il soupira.

« - Bon… Faites-moi une liste de ce dont vous avez besoin pour nettoyer et prendre soin de vos mains, je vous en rapporterais.

« - Merci monsieur Gray.

« - Bien. Faites une pause, vous allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et… N'utilisez pas de produits. Vous trouverez autre chose à faire. De la lessive, du repassage ou… Je dois avoir une tondeuse pour le jardin, vous vous occuperez de ça si vous n'avez pas terminé !

« - Bien monsieur Gray.

Elle repartit sur ces mots, direction la cuisine où elle prit un petit-déjeuner rapide avant de faire la liste exigée puis regarda autour d'elle. Décidant de commencer par le jardin, le soleil n'était pas trop haut pour le moment, elle sortit dans la cour et rejoignit en grimaçant le garage. Les hautes herbes la ralentissait et elle soupira en voyant que la porte était difficilement ouvrable mais écarquilla les yeux en tombant nez à nez avec une Buick eight bordeaux et blanche. « Eh bé, songea-t-elle en sifflant impressionnée. » Se désintéressant momentanément de son programme, elle tourna autour de la voiture avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était ouverte. Intriguée, elle monta à l'intérieur et trouva une clé dans le pare-soleil. Curieuse, elle démarra et grimaça en voyant la voiture fumer.

« - Ok, on dirait que le filtre a un problème.

Elle souleva le capot et inspecta le moteur quelques minutes afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle avait supposé puis se souvenant pourquoi elle était là, elle alla démarrer l'antique tondeuse à gazon et commença à tondre tout en grimaçant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour faire tout le jardin aujourd'hui aussi elle se contenta de dégager l'accès à la maison ainsi qu'au garage alors que Shane sortait du château. Se sentant courageuse, elle continua à tondre le gazon jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses bras. Éteignant le moteur, elle rangea la machine et rentra à l'intérieur se demandant quoi faire quand elle se souvint de la liste que lui avait fait son ravisseur. Pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler comme ça alors qu'elle s'était proposée pour rester ? Il ne l'avait pas kidnappé, il avait retenu son père c'était un fait mais pas elle. « Il n'a fait qu'accepter ma proposition… Dans ce cas, peut-on dire qu'il est mon patron ? Ravisseur lui va mieux… Non tortionnaire lui va bien même si j'ai bien dormi avec une couverture et un oreiller. » Secouant la tête, elle monta à l'étage pour aller chercher la lessive de son patron/ravisseur, elle hésitait encore sur la terminologie à employer pour désigner Shane, seulement en entrant dans la chambre, elle sourcilla. La pièce était grande, comme toutes les pièces du château, exceptée sa cellule, mais en sale état. Les seules vitres de la fenêtre, les autres étant condamnées, étaient si sales qu'elle avait du mal à voir le jardin, le sol était recouvert d'une couche de saleté, les draps semblaient gris au lieu d'être blanc, le papier peint tombait en lambeaux et la couche de plâtre s'émiettait tout comme la peinture du plafond. Une armoire, en mauvais état était garnie de vêtements neufs ou presque et luxueux. Enfin il y avait un lit de deux places qui avait connu des jours meilleurs tout comme la lampe de chevet sur pied.

« - Je suis pas la seule à dormir dans un coin misérable, nota-t-elle à voix haute.

Secouant la tête, elle nota un tas de vêtements au sol et le ramassa avant de voir une porte fermée. Curieuse de nature, elle lâcha les habits et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un vieux bureau. Le meuble principal tenait sur trois pieds, le quatrième était au sol, et une cale. Le siège était une simple chaise de cuisine et des papiers étaient empilés dessus. Elle les rassembla proprement et allait les ranger quand elle vit le nom du propriétaire des lieux. « Shane Jonatan Gray » Ne pouvant résister, elle prit le papier et le lut en sourcillant. Si elle avait bien compris le papier qu'elle tenait, c'était le testament d'un dénommé Romuald Anatole Gray, grand oncle de Shane et ancien propriétaire du château milliardaire. Celui que les villageois appelaient « le vieux Gray ». Il avait tout légué à son petit neveu à condition qu'il soit marié avant ses vingt-cinq ans. « Je comprends mieux la mention du testament hier, réfléchit-elle en continuant sa lecture. » Elle sourcilla en notant que s'il n'était pas marié le jour de son anniversaire, toute la fortune de feu Romulad Gray irait à diverses associations et le château serait la propriété de l'état.

« - Que faites-vous là, tonna la voix froide de son ravisseur.

« - Oh je… Pardon monsieur Gray, je…

« - Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Descendez immédiatement à vos tâches ménagères chienne !

« - Je… Quoi, demanda-t-elle choquée par son langage.

« - Vous êtes sourde en plus d'être incapable de rester à votre place ?

« - Ma place ? Comme un animal ?

« - Exactement. Vous dormez dans la cave sur un matelas pourri et dans des conditions déplorables, je ne vois pas de différence avec un animal !

« - A qui la faute, lança-t-elle vivement. Vous avez kidnappé mon père et l'avez enfermé dans une cave alors qu'il est diabétique, pour le sauver, j'ai du prendre sa place et accepter de dormir dans une cave miteuse et humide sur un matelas pourri comme vous dites. Je suis obligée de travailler comme une esclave pour être assurée que mon père est en sécurité mais je ne suis pas un animal !

« - Fermez-là ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Vous êtes seulement un mouchoir que je jetterais quand j'aurais terminé de l'utiliser. Est-ce clair ?

« - Totalement faux mais oui c'est clair, je ne suis pas stupide !

« - Mais vous allez la fermer, s'énerva-t-il.

« - Je le pourrais en effet mais je suis encore libre de m'exprimer !

« - Comment osez-vous désobéir à un ordre ?

« - Comment pouvez-vous manquer de respect à un être humain en le regardant droit dans les yeux ?

« - Vous n'aviez pas à entrer dans cette pièce !

« - Et c'est pour cette raison que vous me comparez à un animal ? Parce que j'ai ouvert une porte ?

« - Fermez-là ou bien je…

« - Vous quoi ? Vous allez m'envoyer à la niche peut-être, le provoqua-t-elle. Me priver de nourriture ? Me rouer de coups ?

Il la fixa froidement et s'approcha d'elle à grand pas. La haine émanait de tout son être et elle recula malgré elle jusqu'à être dos au mur. Le regard du jeune homme était glacial et elle se demanda ce qu'il allait lui faire quand il leva la main.

« - Je pourrais vous tuer sans témoin, lança-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que menaçante.

« - Mon père vous fera condamner pour meurtre, séquestration et esclavage ce que vous savez très bien monsieur Gray !

« - Dites encore un seul mot et je…

« - Et vous quoi ? Vous allez me frapper jusqu'à ce que j'implore ? Je vais vous épargner cette peine, je ne compte pas vous supplier !

Il la fixa froidement et leva le poing. Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa prête à recevoir un coup et sursauta quand elle sentit le mur trembler dans son dos. Rouvrant les yeux, elle nota qu'il la fixait toujours, son visage très proche du sien. Elle retint sa respiration prête à encaisser sa prochaine attaque quand elle sentit les lèvres de Shane sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle répondit à son baiser s'accrochant rapidement à son cou alors qu'il se collait à elle la plaquant contre le mur avec violence. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre comme elle les aimait, il était chargé de rage, de passion, chacun voulant dominer l'autre et lorsqu'il força le barrage de sa bouche, elle rendit les armes lui laissant prendre les commandes avant de s'abandonner à lui lorsqu'il caressa sa taille.

« - Nom de Dieu, s'énerva-t-il en se reculant soudainement. Qu'est-ce que je… Putain de merde !

Il frappa le mur du poing, une nouvelle fois, avant de quitter la pièce la laissant seule et pantelante, se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se reprenant, elle ramassa les papiers qu'elle avait fait tomber lorsqu'il était entré, les posant sagement sur le meuble puis sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa rapidement la chambre qu'il occupait, ramassant le linge sale et quitta la pièce pour trouver la buanderie afin de faire tourner une lessive puis réintégra la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant deux paires de gants sur le plan de travail principal et déchira l'emballage afin de pouvoir faire son ménage quotidien avant de reprendre la salle à manger qu'elle termina à vingt-deux heures. Elle n'avait pas revu son ravisseur, sauf durant son bref passage à table quand elle l'avait servi puisqu'il l'avait prévenue qu'elle pouvait manger sans entrer dans la cuisine.

« - C'est bon, allez vous coucher, vous continuerez demain.

« - Bien monsieur Gray. Quelle pièce dois-je nettoyer après ?

« - Tâchez de remettre le rez-de-chaussée en ordre ainsi que le jardin !

Il s'éloigna sur ses mots et sans l'avoir regardé ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la regarde, qu'ils parlent du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, des mots qu'ils s'étaient hurlés mais il semblait vouloir oublier leur dernier affrontement et elle soupira. Secouant la tête, elle retira ses gants et rejoignit sa cellule avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de celle-ci. Il y avait un sac estampillé « Victoria Secret » ainsi qu'un autre H&M contenant des vêtements de rechange. Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient tous à sa taille. « Comment a-t-il su, se demanda-t-elle une seconde avant de regarder le dernier sac. Il y avait une crème pour ses mains, du gel douche et même du shampooing tous venant d'une boutique Avon. Elle sourit et voulut sortir de sa cellule quand elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Certes la porte n'était pas fermée mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de lui en vouloir. Secouant la tête, elle fouilla dans le sac de vêtement et enfila le pyjama qu'il lui avait acheté. Une simple chemise à manche longue avec un short, tout deux en satin violet à pois.

…

De son côté, il soupira. Pour la énième fois depuis son retour, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ? Et pourquoi il y avait pris autant de plaisir ? Surtout pourquoi il agissait ainsi ? Déjà au matin quand il était allé lui acheter des rechanges, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer chez Victoria Secret pour lui acheter des ensembles de lingerie qu'elle semblait aimer porter, prenant un plaisir étrange à l'idée de choisir ce qu'elle porterait sous ses vêtements. Il lui avait acheté des articles en coton confortable ainsi que deux ensembles en satin. Suite à ça, il était entré dans une boutique de cosmétique Avon ressortant avec une gamme complète de produits pour elle… Ce n'était qu'en sortant de cette boutique qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait et était entré dans une boutique de vêtements banals pour lui acheter deux pyjamas ainsi que quelques rechanges bas de gamme selon ses critères… Seulement lorsqu'il était entré et qu'il l'avait vu lisant le testament de son grand-oncle, il avait perdu le contrôle et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire des horreurs qu'il ne pensait pas. « Seulement comment le lui faire comprendre à présent, se demanda-t-il… Et pourquoi voudrais-je qu'elle ait une bonne opinion de moi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres ? Parce que c'est qu'une gamine ? C'est vrai elle a quoi ? Seize ans, dix-huit à tout casser… C'est presque une enfant. Mais une enfant qui sait te tenir tête, souffla sa conscience… Et qui est exactement ton style. » Il grogna en s'apercevant que sa conscience avait raison… Et surtout il n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de prendre la place de son père. _Pour prouver aux habitants du village que vous n'êtes pas le monstre qu'ils s'imaginent ?_ Elle semblait persuadée qu'il était encore humain, même si lui n'avait plus d'espoir. Il était resté tellement froid et méchant avec tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé depuis qu'il était revenu qu'il doutait de pouvoir à nouveau s'ouvrir au monde. Les seuls avec qui il était agréable étaient ses deux amis. Jason et Nate, ainsi que Caitlyn qui sortait avec ce dernier. Et encore, il avait du mal à le rester toute la journée. Généralement il finissait par en insulter un ou en blesser un autre. Il soupira, une nouvelle fois et se tourna pour regarder la porte. Avait-elle trouvé ce qu'il lui avait acheté ? Les vêtements lui plaisaient-ils ? Il savait qu'elle avait vu les gants puisqu'elle les portait quand il l'avait observé travailler, mais ce qu'il avait déposé dans sa cellule ? « Je suppose que je le saurais demain quand j'irais la réveiller, songea-t-il. » Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux espérant s'endormir rapidement seulement ce qu'il lui avait dit à son retour le hantait. Il était souvent blessant avec les gens qu'il côtoyait, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi insultant face à une femme. Habituellement, il passait sa rage sur ses amis, ceux qui savaient lui répondre et le remettre à sa place. Or ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune Mitchie. Elle ne parlait jamais et il ne savait rien de sa vie, de ce qu'elle aimait faire de ses journées, ni ce qu'elle pouvait endurer avant de se briser. « Ai-je vraiment envie de le découvrir, s'interrogea-t-il. Vais-je être assez salaud pour la pousser à bout juste pour savoir ce qu'elle peut supporter avant d'abandonner ? » Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais surtout, il avait peur de s'apercevoir qu'il en serait capable. Il souffla et fixa le plafond quelques minutes avant de se tourner pour trouver le sommeil… Sommeil qui finit par arriver puisqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se sentant fatigué, mais alla réveiller la jeune femme qu'il gardait chez lui. S'armant de son portable il éclaira la pièce et sourit légèrement en voyant qu'elle portait le pyjama violet qu'il lui avait acheté. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour admirer son visage reposé et surtout ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait embrassées la veille avec autant de passion. Il soupira une seconde en se souvenant de leur douceur puis secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser aussi il la secoua plus ou moins doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Regard qu'il ne put affronter. Il se releva aussitôt et quitta la pièce lui demandant de se laver rapidement.

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de sortir de son lit. Elle étouffa un bâillement et rejoignit la salle de bain avec ses nouveaux produits pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait déposé une nouvelle serviette pour elle. Elle prit sa douche appréciant les odeurs fruités des produits qu'il lui avait achetés puis se sécha avant d'enfiler un short à sa taille ainsi qu'un débardeur sous un ensemble en coton qui lui allait parfaitement. Sortant de la pièce en souriant, elle alla ranger le tout dans sa chambre puis fila à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand ils eurent le ventre plein, il disparut dans le château et elle rejoignit le jardin pour continuer à tondre la pelouse ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effectuer quelques pas de danse en sifflotant gaiement. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne vit pas Shane ouvrir une fenêtre pour la regarder travailler.

Il avait bien vu sa bonne humeur quand elle l'avait servi et il se demandait à quoi elle était due. Il avait noté qu'elle s'était changée et avait apprécié la subtile odeur de cannelle qu'elle dégageait, odeur dont il n'était pas friand habituellement. Seulement ce matin, il l'avait apprécié. Il secoua la tête continuant de réfléchir à quoi faire pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi glacial la veille. Seulement cette pensée en amena une autre et il se surprit à repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Baiser qui commençait à le hanter. Ses rêves en avaient été peuplés. Il se souvenait particulièrement du dernier qu'il avait fait. Dans lequel elle lui avait répondue avec fougue avant de se laisser conduire dans son lit. Son réveil avait sonné avant qu'il n'ait pu la déshabiller mais il n'avait pas oublié les images qu'avait fabriqué son esprit. Sa peau douce et bronzée sous ses doigts, son corps chaud contre le sien ses lèvres l'embrassant avec passion… Pour une fois, il avait maudit son réveil de sonner si tôt. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit revenir au présent et il prit l'appel conseillant Nate sur ses investissements boursiers avant de s'occuper de quelques clients avec qui il avait gardé contact. Il ne travaillait pour personne mais il suivait la bourse de près puisqu'il spéculait pour lui à présent. Même si les conseils qu'il donnait à ses clients n'étaient pas gratuits. Il n'en avait que dix dont il gérait le portefeuille d'action. Quittant sa chambre, il rejoignit le salon où il travailla sérieusement écoutant d'une oreille le ronronnement de la tondeuse à gazon qui s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard. Mitchie passa devant la porte du salon en se massant les bras et il l'appela tout en prenant son courage à deux mains pour affronter son regard.

« - Que voulez-vous, dit-elle en se tenant l'épaule.

« - Je… Je voudrais… Je voulais vous proposer de dîner avec moi ce soir.

« - Navrée monsieur, les chiens dînent seuls !

Il la fixa surpris par cette réflexion puis se reprit.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, vous ne dînerez pas ce soir ! Peut-être que cela vous fera réfléchir !

Elle le fixa choquée puis haussa les épaules avant de repartir direction la cuisine où elle fit le ménage de la journée toute joie envolée alors que de son côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner de l'avoir insulté plus bas que terre. « Elle me détestait déjà mais là elle va finir par me haïr, songea-t-il, à force de jouer au con comme ça… Mais je ne peux tout de même pas l'obliger à manger avec moi… Si ? » L'idée lui plaisant, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine avant de se stopper devant la porte en changeant d'avis. Si elle ne voulait pas manger avec lui, elle ne mangerait pas jusqu'à demain. Il avait raison. Satisfait de cette idée, il fit chemin inverse et passa la journée dans sa chambre à travailler alors qu'elle semblait s'activer à en croire le bruit qu'il entendait. A un moment elle frappa à sa porte et il indiqua que c'était ouvert espérant qu'elle venait s'excuser. Manque de chance, elle apportait simplement son linge propre qu'elle rangea sans un mot ni un regard pour lui le faisant grimacer.

La jeune femme passa la journée à nettoyer ne s'arrêtant que le temps de faire un gratin de légumes pour son patron avant de reprendre son ménage sachant qu'elle ne serait plus dérangée. Naturellement elle se sentit plus faible qu'habituellement et espéra qu'il la laisserait manger dès le lendemain. « Sinon je vais être obligée de fuguer, songea-t-elle en pensant à son père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas encore prévenu la police. »

…

Elle l'ignorait mais depuis qu'il avait été obligé de partir, sous la menace de Shane, Steve n'avait cessé de parler à la police seulement leur réponse restait la même. Le château en question ne faisait pas parti de leur juridiction et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. A présent, il était de retour chez lui et observait la maison notant qu'avant de partir à sa recherche, sa fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout nettoyer. Même si l'évier se remplissait doucement puisqu'il passait son temps dehors à trouver de l'aide pour sauver sa fille. Il avait bien pensé à y retourner seulement le courage lui manquait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il ouvrit espérant voir la police. Manque de chance, ce n'était que Luke, qui courtisait sa fille depuis deux mois sans réel succès.

« - Oh bonjour monsieur Torres. Pourrais-je voir Mitchie ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au village récemment.

« - En effet, elle est en voyage, dit-il avant de se traiter d'imbécile.

Qui d'autre qu'un jeune homme amoureux pourrait sauver sa fille ? « Probablement pas lui, se dit-il cependant. Il ne manque pas de courage certes mais qu'exigerait-il d'elle en échange ? » N'ayant pas la réponse, il l'écouta à peine quand il avoua être déçu de ne pas avoir été au courant avant de soupirer.

« - On devait aller au cinéma ce soir. Savez-vous quand elle reviendra ?

« - En septembre pour retourner sur les bancs de la faculté. Elle ne voudrait manquer sa première année pour rien au monde.

« - Oh… Bien prévenez-là je l'emmènerais à sa première journée, décida-t-il tout seul. Au revoir monsieur Torres.

Il partit sur ces mots et Steve se retint de lui demander de l'aide. Seulement celui qui retenait sa fille était peut-être plus dangereux que ce Luke… Il l'avait laissé sans manger durant presque une journée sans se soucier de sa santé. « Cet homme est un monstre, songea-t-il… Il est pourtant si jeune ! » Il se souvenait de sa surprise en découvrant celui qui l'avait retenu contre son gré.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas lâché le bras avant qu'ils soient dans le jardin. A ce moment-là il nota l'abondante chevelure noire et la jeunesse de la main qui lui comprimait le biceps._

 _« - Disparaissez de ma propriété !_

 _Devant lui se tenait un homme de vingt ans, trente maximum avec d'épais sourcils noirs, au regard marron et à la peau bronzée. Il était large d'épaule et ses bras étaient musclés._

 _« - Rendez-moi ma fille, elle n'a pas à travailler pour vous, dit-il espérant que ses yeux ne trahissent pas sa surprise de faire face à un gamin._

 _« - Dites-vous bien une chose monsieur, je me fous de ce que vous pouvez penser ou faire ! Sur ma propriété, je suis inattaquable ! A présent partez pour ne pas que le sacrifice de votre fille soit inutile !_

 _« - Et si je refuse, demanda-t-il avec un courage qu'il ne possédait pas._

 _« - Alors je vous enfermerais dans une autre cellule et sans prévenir votre fille qui aura votre mort sur la conscience. Sauf qu'en plus, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de la laisser quitter ma demeure ! Elle passera sa vie à mon service sans revoir votre maison ou votre visage, pensant que vous êtes en sûreté._

 _« - Mitchie… Vous allez la laisser quitter votre château ?_

 _« - C'est fort probable, je ne supporte pas la présence d'inconnus. Quand je ne sais pas mais elle finira par être libre. Sauf si vous restez ici auquel cas, je vais la tuer à la tâche et je vous apporterais sa dépouille dans votre propre cellule la laissant pourrir à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez à votre tour, l'avait-il menacé._

 _Steve le regarda longuement. Était-il sérieux ? La laisserait-il partir ? Serait-elle de retour à la maison pour son entrée à la faculté ? Il songea à partir seulement il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille ici à la merci d'un homme qui pourrait tout faire à son enfant. La battre, la violenter ou pire._

 _« - Laissez-là partir, je reste !_

 _« - Trop tard, je vous l'ai dit, je garde votre fille ! Maintenant disparaissez si vous tenez à la vie et à celle de votre fille !_

 _La menace étant claire, Steve déglutit et monta dans sa voiture priant que sa fille lui pardonne sa lâcheté un jour. Pourtant il ne démarra pas tout de suite, observant la maison et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face espérant qu'il change d'avis, seulement son regard resta glacial, sa bouche n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine, ne bougèrent pas plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la propriété. Le jeune propriétaire ferma simplement les grilles derrière lui et Steve s'arrêta deux cents mètres plus loin où il pleura implorant sa fille de ne pas lui en vouloir avant de se promettre de la faire libérer quitte à devoir mettre le feu à ces ruines._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« Quand la reverrais-je, se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. Et que faire pour l'aider ? » Il avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais le téléphone semblait être éteint ou n'avoir plus de batterie puisqu'il tombait systématiquement sur le répondeur. « Pardon Mitchie, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Et tiens le coup ma princesse, je vais te sauver, se promit-il. »

…

« - Réveillez-vous, cria Shane depuis l'entrée de sa cellule la faisant sursauter. Allez vous laver, une longue journée vous attend !

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux et sortit de son lit en prenant de quoi se laver et s'habiller avant de disparaître dans l'unique salle de bain qu'elle connaissait. La seule pièce qui semblait propre à son arrivée. Elle prit une douche rapide puis lui céda la place avant d'aller lui servir son repas. Le temps qu'il déjeune, elle ouvrit les fenêtres de la cuisine laissant entrer la lumière à présent qu'elle était propre puis s'attaqua aux portes fenêtres du salon quand il la pria d'aller se restaurer.

« - J'oubliais, ce soir, je suis contraint d'aller à une soirée de bienfaisance au profit de l'Unicef. Vous serez ma cavalière. Une robe va être livrée dans la journée. Tenez-vous prête à vingt heures et n'essayez pas de profiter de la soirée pour rentrer chez votre père !

« - Je vous ai déjà dit que je serais une domestique docile, répondit-elle d'une voix froide en le fixant méchamment, et je n'ai qu'une parole !

« - Bien dans ce cas, rendez-vous à vingt heures dans l'entrée !

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de faire le ménage de la matinée puis termina les carreaux du salon et ceux de la salle à manger, ouvrant en grand afin de laisser entrer le soleil. Même si le jardin était dans un piteux état. Songeant qu'elle pouvait continuer de tondre le gazon pendant une heure, elle sortit et rejoignit la tondeuse qu'elle mit en marche s'occupant d'un nouveau carré, prenant le temps de redonner aux jardins un aspect présentable. « De plus si le château doit être vendu, autant qu'il ressemble à quelque chose, se dit-elle se souvenant qu'il serait vendu le trente et un octobre si Shane n'était pas marié. » Elle dut prendre le coup puisqu'elle tondit la pelouse pendant presque deux heures avant d'avoir mal aux bras. Rangeant tout, elle regarda la buick et prit les références du filtre à air qu'elle nota sur un papier avant de l'accrocher au frigidaire à l'aide d'un aimant puis termina le salon avant de regarder l'entrée. La pièce était immense et elle soupira fatiguée par avance. Observant ses tennis, elle grimaça en voyant la poussière et décida de commencer par nettoyer le sol afin que leurs vêtements ne soient pas sales quand ils partiraient au soir. Elle alla donc chercher l'aspirateur et commença à tout aspirer puis s'attaqua à la porte d'entrée et au grand escalier quand on sonna. Lâchant tout elle alla ouvrir et sourcilla devant le livreur.

« - Bonjour madame Gray, je vous apporte la robe que vous avez commandé sur notre site internet. Votre propriété est dans un triste état.

« - Ne m'en parlez pas, on vient d'emménager avec mon futur mari, on ne cesse de travailler pour la remettre en état que pour manger et dormir, sourit-elle amusée par le conte qu'elle racontait.

« - J'imagine. Toutes les pièces sont aussi sales ?

« - Euh non elles sont pires que l'entrée mais comme ce soir on sort, je suis contrainte de nettoyer le sol. Posez le carton sur ce meuble, dit-elle en désignant la vieille table d'appoint dans un coin. Je vais appeler mon futur mari pour qu'il vous règle s'il y a besoin.

Il acquiesça et elle monta rapidement les marches avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'il occupait pour frapper à sa porte avant d'entrer quand il le lui indiqua.

« - On vient de livrer la robe que vous avez commandé. Le livreur est en bas.

« - Que lui avez-vous dit ?

« - J'ai menti en disant qu'on était presque marié puisqu'il m'a appelé Madame Gray et qu'on venait d'emménager. Oh et qu'on remettait le château en état à deux, précisa-t-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

Il la suivit dans l'escalier et paya le livreur en faisant l'effort d'être aimable alors que la brunette prenait le carton contenant la robe ainsi que le sac d'accessoires et alla les mettre au salon à l'abri de la poussière. Elle entendit Shane refermer la porte peu après, avant de disparaître à l'étage la laissant seule pour continuer à tout ranger jusqu'à dix-neuf heures où elle alla prendre une nouvelle douche avant d'ouvrir le carton pour regarder ce qu'il avait choisi. Des bretelles d'un centimètre décorées de strass, un décolleté en forme de cœur, avant de se croiser sous la poitrine. La jupe arrivait à dix centimètres sous les genoux mais était recouverte d'un voile transparent plus long. Le dos était nu et elle ne put que siffler devant la tenue qu'elle porterait. « Rien que pour une telle beauté, je resterais à son bras, songea-t-elle amusée avant de l'enfiler. » Comme pour le reste la robe lui allait parfaitement et elle sortit de la pièce les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette avant de s'agenouiller devant la porte du four pour se coiffer. Elle pensa les laisser tomber dans son dos puis changea d'avis et les attacha libérant sa nuque sauf quelques mèches qui tombèrent gracieusement autour de son visage puis alla voir son ravisseur voulant savoir où se trouvait son sac. A nouveau, elle frappa à la porte attendant son autorisation pour entrer.

« - Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-il en terminant de boutonner sa chemise avant de la regarder.

« - Je voudrais avoir mon sac. J'ai un peu de maquillage à l'intérieur et je voudrais en mettre pour ne pas avoir l'air fatiguée.

« - Je… Je vais le chercher, soupira-t-il. Je… Je vous l'apporte dans votre cellule.

Elle acquiesça simplement et ressortit de la pièce inconsciente de l'avoir chamboulé, une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il avait choisi cette robe, il avait su qu'elle serait belle vêtue ainsi mais il avait pensé qu'elle aurait le même visage la même coiffure qu'elle portait chaque jour. Or son chignon mettait l'accent sur son cou gracile et il était certain que son maquillage l'embellirait davantage. Il secoua la tête et termina de s'habiller, s'énervant contre sa cravate avant de la jeter sur son lit, refusant d'en mettre. Au contraire, il défit les premiers boutons de son col et attrapa sa veste avant de quitter la pièce, le sac de la jeune femme sous le bras. Il lui tendit en notant qu'elle était à genoux devant le four.

« - Que faites-vous ici ?

« - C'est le seul miroir que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle simplement avant de voir son sac. Je vous remercie.

Devant lui, elle fouilla et sortit son mascara ainsi qu'un crayon noir et du blush qu'elle appliqua consciencieusement sur son visage avant de se relever pour enfiler les chaussures du même bleu roi que sa robe. Elle s'agenouilla une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout était parfait puis se tourna avant de sursauter en voyant qu'il était toujours là.

« - Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna sans un mot la faisant sourciller. « Quelle mouche l'a encore piqué, se demanda-t-elle. » Haussant les épaules, elle rejoignit sa cellule et prit l'étole dans le carton avant de revenir dans l'entrée. Il descendit l'escalier peu après et lui tendit le bras avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils rejoignirent facilement la grille et surtout la limousine qui semblait les attendre. Un homme leur ouvrit la portière et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sans un mot. La jeune femme profita du voyage pour observer la nature, les routes, les maisons, souriant dès qu'elle voyait une maison de couleur vive, des gens rire, un chien courir sous l'œil étonné de son « cavalier ». Il la regarda s'émerveiller d'un rien, faire un coucou en voyant des enfants leur faire un signe de main se retournant pour les regarder plus longuement avant de se replacer correctement.

« - Vous avez fini de vous agiter sur votre siège, demanda-t-il abruptement.

« - Navré monsieur.

« - Autre chose, ajouta-t-il en les séparant du chauffeur, durant cette soirée, appelez-moi Shane. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse penser que nous sommes dans une sorte de relation dominant-dominée.

« - Bien. Autre chose ?

« - On va devoir se tutoyer, dit-il comme si ça l'ennuyait. Du moins tant que nous serons à ce pince-fesse ridicule.

« - Pourquoi y aller ? Si vous trouvez cette soirée inutile ?

« - J'y suis obligé… Nous arrivons. Bon eh bien que le spectacle commence, soupira-t-il.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur s'arrêta et le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la porte. Shane soupira mais sortit de l'habitacle avant de tendre sa main à la jeune femme qui la prit en souriant avant de s'accrocher légèrement à son bras. Ils remontèrent le tapis rouge où quelques journalistes prenaient en photos les invités à leur arrivée puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment, suivirent les indications, avant de pénétrer dans l'immense salle réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. La pièce était ronde et richement décorée ce qui fit pouffer la brunette.

« - Qu'avez-vous ?

« - Qu'as-tu, le reprit-elle en souriant. J'étais simplement en train de penser que s'ils avaient fait don de l'argent investi dans la décoration et les prestations des professionnels, ça serait plus utile pour les enfants de l'Unicef que d'organiser des soirées comme celles-ci.

« - Ce n'est pas faux, malheureusement, ils préfèrent organiser une fête de ce style.

« - Monsieur Gray, quelle bonne surprise, sourit une quarantenaire en ouvrant les bras pour le serrer contre elle.

« - Madame Bonsyme. Je vous présente ma cavalière.

« - Michelle Torrès, l'interrompit la jeune femme en souriant la main tendue.

« - C'est un plaisir mademoiselle Torrès. Cela ne vous ennuie pas que votre cavalier soit vendu aux enchères.

« - L'idée m'est très agréable au contraire.

« - Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre nos deux amoureux ?

« - Des amoureux ? Où ça, demanda la brunette amusée.

« - Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

« - Non madame Bonsyme, mademoiselle Torres m'accompagne en sa qualité d'amie.

« - Plutôt en qualité de perdante d'un pari ridicule, soupira Mitchie comme si elle vivait une épreuve.

Si Shane se tendit, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'organisatrice de la soirée qui partit dans un rire franc avant de se précipiter vers d'autres personnes qui entraient les laissant profiter de la soirée.

« - Serait-ce une épreuve d'être ici en ma compagnie ?

« - Non, c'est agréable de voir autre chose que des murs sales à nettoyer.

« - Alors pourquoi avoir dit que vous aviez perdu un pari ?

« - Parce que vous semblez vraiment malheureux d'être ici et vous ne souriez jamais. A croire que vous subissez votre vie.

Il hocha la tête perplexe et la conduisit au buffet où il croisa Jason discutant avec une rouquine alors que Nate chuchotait à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« - Tiens notre ermite. Je croyais que tu annulerais ta venue, le salua ce dernier.

« - Une oeuvre de charité ça ne se refuse pas ! Salut Caitlyn.

« - Salut Shane et sa cavalière.

« - Mitchie, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer. Vous sortez ensemble pour de vrai ?

« - Parce qu'on peut faire semblant en amour, demanda la brunette amusée.

« - Tu serais surprise des gens qui font semblant de s'aimer.

« - Ah. Eh bien non, on ne fait pas semblant d'être ensemble. On n'est pas ensemble, précisa-t-elle. Je rends service.

« - J'espère qu'il te paie assez cher ?

« - Ma compagnie est gratuite. Et vous, vous êtes ensemble ?

« - Avec Nate ? Oui. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à Shane. J'étais inscrite sur un site de rencontre. Je voulais trouver l'homme de ma vie mais j'ai plutôt bien accroché avec Shane sur le site. On a pris rendez-vous pour se rencontrer mais on a bien vu qu'on serait qu'amis. Un soir alors qu'on allait au ciné, on a croisé Nate et ç'a été un coup de foudre, résuma-t-elle amusée.

« - Depuis on ne se quitte plus, termina se dernier en serrant sa copine contre lui.

« - Alors Shane prêt pour le mariage, intervint Jason en oubliant la rouquine qui s'éloigna.

« - Avec qui ?

« - Bah Mitchie puisqu'elle est là !

« - Tu nous as bien regardé ?

« - Ouais et je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple.

« - Fais une photo Jason, il m'est d'avis que tu ne nous verras plus jamais si proche, sourit la jeune femme empêchant son cavalier de devenir blessant.

« - Oh mais le châtelain est sorti de son château, les interrompit une voix féminine.

Mitchie nota que tous les garçons se tendirent alors que Caitlyn faisait une grimace avant de murmurer le prénom « Tess ». Ignorant de qui, il s'agissait, elle se retourna et observa la jeune femme qui les rejoignait. Habillée d'une robe boule rouge qui descendait sur ses genoux avec un décolleté trop prononcé. Sûre d'elle, elle avançait comme si le monde lui appartenait et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shane qui retint difficilement une grimace.

« - Mademoiselle Tyler.

« - Je t'en prie mon chéri, appelle-moi Tess. As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition ? Nous ferions du merveilleux travail à nous deux, roucoula-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Plutôt perdre mon château !

« - Je t'en prie, tu auras bientôt vingt-cinq ans. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne trouveras jamais une femme en si peu de temps.

« - Excusez-moi, vous êtes, intervint Mitchie en retenant un sourire.

« - Tess Tyler. Et vous, demanda-t-elle après l'avoir observé de haut en bas.

« - Mitchie, sa fiancée, précisa-t-elle en posant sur le jeune homme une main ornée d'une bague à l'annulaire.

« - Je… Quoi ?

Surprise, elle s'éloigna d'un pas et fixa Shane espérant qu'il allait démentir seulement il resta muet et elle se détourna d'eux à vive allure. Dès qu'elle fut loin de leur oreille, la brunette se tourna vers Caitlyn et lui rendit la bague qu'elle venait de lui emprunter en souriant.

« - Tu devrais être actrice !

« - Je préfère la psychologie. J'entre en première année en septembre d'ailleurs.

Elle aurait voulu continuer à discuter seulement une valse débuta et Shane proposa à sa cavalière d'aller danser, s'éloignant rapidement de ses amis. S'il avait apprécié qu'elle lui vienne en aide en racontant n'importe quoi à Tess, il préférait qu'elle ne devienne pas amie avec les siens. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il allait la libérer prochainement, même s'il ignorait quand, et une fois qu'elle quitterait son château, il espérait qu'elle sortirait définitivement de sa vie. Durant les cinq minutes de danse, ils ne parlèrent pas se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je… Merci de m'avoir délivré de Tess.

« - Ce fut un plaisir. Elle me faisait penser à une mante religieuse et je déteste ces insectes.

Il hocha la tête et lorsque la musique changea, la garda prisonnière dans ses bras profitant de sa présence et l'empêchant de se lier davantage à ses amis. Il allait déjà devoir inventer un nouveau mensonge pour Caitlyn le temps que le château soit vendu. Il avait pris la décision deux jours avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans sa propriété. Dès qu'il serait vendu et qu'il aurait perdu l'héritage familial, il réintègrerait New York et reprendrait sa vie de trader collectionnant les aventures sans lendemain avant de rentrer dans son appartement trop grand. La musique fut interrompue et madame Bonsyme, l'organisatrice appela certains hommes sur le podium. Shane grogna quand son nom fut prononcé mais rejoignit Nate, Jason et deux autres hommes en lice.

…

« - Que se passe-t-il, se demanda la jeune femme.

« - Pour récolter de l'argent pour l'Unicef, certains des célibataires les plus beaux ont été mis aux enchères, lui répondit Tess en la rejoignant. Votre fiancé, ne vous a rien dit ?

« - Non visiblement il a omis ce détail… Probablement pour m'empêcher de l'enfermer dans la cave du château, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« - Vous êtes jalouse ?

« - Habituellement non mais depuis qu'on est fiancé… J'apprécie de moins en moins que d'autres femmes lui tournent autour. Vous devez comprendre ce problème, je présume puisque vous êtes sortie avec.

« - Je voulais davantage son château mais je présume qu'il ferait un bon amant.

« - Il excelle même dans ce domaine, mentit-elle amusée.

« - Je vais peut-être enchérir. Qui sait, peut-être me fera-t-il découvrir ses talents ?

« - J'en doute mais vous pouvez toujours espérer.

« - Notre premier lot n'est autre que Shane Gray mesdames. Un jeune trader New Yorkais venu dans la région afin de rénover le château de feu son oncle dont il a hérité. Amateur de bonne cuisine, bricoleur et chef cuisinier à ses heures, monsieur Gray est également polyglotte et aime par-dessus tout les dessous en dentelle, précisa l'organisatrice le faisant rougir en secouant la tête. Qui sera la première à enchérir ?

« - J'offre cent dollars, lança Mitchie amusée sous son regard surpris.

« - Deux cents, cria Caitlyn en souriant.

« - Deux cent cinquante.

« - Trois cents, reprit la petite amie de Nate s'amusant a dire toujours plus dès que la brunette lançait une somme.

« - Quatre cents !

« - Mille dollars, intervint Tess sûre d'elle.

« - On m'offre mille dollars. Qui va me proposer plus ?

« - Vous pouvez encore monter, demanda Mitchie.

« - Absolument. Vous compter surenchérir ?

« - Pour les enfants uniquement. Deux mille dollars, lança-t-elle.

« - J'offre trois mille dollars.

« - Quatre mille, déclara Caitlyn en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Cinq mille ici !

A chaque fois qu'elle lançait une somme, Mitchie priait qu'une autre femme surenchérisse consciente de ne pas même pas avoir cent dollars sur elle aussi se promit-elle, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle surenchérissait. Shane la fixa surpris qu'elle veuille payer pour avoir une soirée avec lui et lança un regard mauvais à Jason quand celui-ci chuchota :

« - Dis donc à ce niveau-là c'est carrément de l'amour !

« - Dix mille dollars !

La brunette soupira en entendant Tess proposer plus qu'elle et quand l'organisatrice demanda si quelqu'un voulait enchérir davantage, en la fixant, elle secoua la tête avant de sourire quand l'enchère fut close. Elle applaudit en même temps que les autres puis Nate fut mis aux enchères. A nouveau elle surenchérit sur Caitlyn et monta jusqu'à mille dollars avant de se retirer laissant la jeune femme passer la soirée avec son petit ami.

« - Vous savez, vous devriez quitter Shane, murmura Tess. C'est un monstre avec les femmes et je paris que vous méritez mieux.

« - C'est probable, admit-elle, mais je ne peux pas interdire à mon cœur de battre plus vite quand il me regarde ou qu'il pose ses mains sur moi.

« - Votre père sait-il que vous n'êtes pas aussi sage qu'il le pense ?

« - Il nous a surpris en pleine séance de pelotage. Je pense qu'il sait que je ne suis plus vierge.

« - Et dormir avec un monstre ne vous dérange pas.

« - Il est adorable avec moi.

« - Vous avez de la chance ! La seule soirée que j'ai passée avec Shane m'a convaincu que c'était un sale type égoïste qui pourrait me briser le cœur si je m'y attachais.

Une main se posa sur la taille de la brunette et elle sourit en croisant le regard de son « fiancé ». Il remercia Tess pour l'enchère et lui promit de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait une soirée à lui offrir, précisant que ça serait avant la fin du mois. Satisfaite, celle-ci s'éloigna et il profita que personne ne les regardait, pour attirer la jeune femme au fond de la salle.

« - Pourquoi avoir enchéri ?

« - Sur vous ou sur Nate ?

« - La raison n'est pas la même ?

« - Non. J'ai enchéri sur vous pour aider les enfants de l'Unicef et parce que je savais que mademoiselle Tyler proposerait plus.

« - Et sur Nate ?

« - Pour embêter Caitlyn, tout simplement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - Mais vous n'aviez pas assez ?

« - J'ai à peine vingt-cinq dollars dans mon sac et quatre mille sur mon compte pour l'université.

« - Mais vous êtes monté à cinq mille !

« - Et alors, demanda-t-elle. Cela vous ennuie-t-il, monsieur, chuchota-t-elle, que j'ai eu envie de faire monter les enchères sur vous ?

« - Je n'en comprends pas la raison. Vous l'avez dit lors de notre première rencontre, vous me voyez comme un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je ne vous vois pas comme un monstre, vous êtes un monstre, nuance !

« - Alors pourquoi ?

« - Je vous l'ai dit. L'Unicef aide les enfants, je voulais aider l'association.

« - Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait monter les enchères sur Nate ?

« - J'ignore combien Caitlyn avait l'intention de proposer !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose seulement Jason les rejoignit en pestant contre son ami qui avait empêché la jeune femme de faire monter les enchères. Il avait quand même rapporté à l'association où il officiait comme bénévole, la modique somme de quatre mille huit cent dollars. Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, Mitchie lui promit la prochaine danse, lui faisant manifestement plaisir puisqu'il la prit dans ses bras la remerciant d'un bisou sur la joue. Elle rit doucement de son attitude, alors qu'un nouvel homme était vendu pour mille quatre cent cinquante deux dollars, et elle s'intéressa à nouveau aux enchères, principalement quand ce fut des femmes qui furent vendues. Tess en faisait partie et elle s'approcha afin de voir qui allait enchérir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était la fille de la chanteuse de country TJ Tyler et sourit en voyant plusieurs jeunes hommes proposer de l'argent pour elle, cependant elle ne rapporta que huit mille dollars faisant de Shane la plus grosse enchère de la soirée. Même s'il n'en était pas ravi sachant qu'il devrait, en contrepartie, passer toute une soirée avec la jeune diva. Néanmoins, il continua à être aimable et souriant laissant sa cavalière danser avec ses deux amis, pendant qu'il dansait avec d'autres femmes sans vraiment leur parler, ne supportant pas leur babillage avant de proposer à Mitchie de danser avec lui, ne la quittant plus jusqu'à minuit où ils quittèrent la soirée.

« - Vous pensez réellement que je suis un monstre, demanda-t-il dès qu'ils roulèrent.

« - Oui.

« - Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous ai fait dormir dans une cellule froide ? Parce que je vous ai insulté ? Parce que je vous fais trop travailler ?

« - Non. Je vous vois comme un monstre uniquement parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé dire au revoir à mon père. J'ignore si et quand je le reverrais aussi j'aurais voulu avoir quelques minutes avec lui pour lui dire au revoir et lui faire promettre de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Que tout irait bien. Je me moque de nettoyer votre château de fond en comble, ça m'occupe et vu que je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon été, c'est un mal pour un bien. Et oui je préférerais dormir dans une chambre mais je ne suis pas une invitée chez vous, seulement votre prisonnière. La cave me semble être un choix logique. Quant à vos insultes… Je préfère oublier qu'un homme m'a parlé ainsi.

« - Si je vous laissais voir votre père pendant un week-end, reviendriez-vous ?

« - Oui.

« - Réellement ?

« - Pourquoi pas ? Votre château a besoin d'un bon coup de balai et justement je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu cet été. Je voulais lire mais j'ai lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de la ville proche donc…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et il la fixa perplexe. Quelle femme aurait pu lui répondre ça ? Il savait, au fond de lui que s'il la laissait partir, elle ne reviendrait pas, il en était convaincu pourtant, il prit la décision de lui faire confiance. Après tout, peut-être reviendrait-elle réellement ? Il en doutait franchement mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit en lui le monstre qu'il était aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, il la retint.

« - Écoutez, je compte me débarrasser de la soirée imposée avec Tess Tyler, ce week-end, vous n'aurez qu'à retourner voir votre père pour vous assurer qu'il va bien. Qu'en dites-vous ?

« - Vous me laisseriez vraiment partir un week-end ?

« - Non, je crois que je devrais vous rendre votre liberté. Vous m'êtes très utile au château et vous m'avez grandement aidé à le remettre à peu près en état mais vous allez à la faculté en septembre et je n'ai pas le droit de vous empêcher de profiter de votre été donc… Vous n'aurez qu'à faire vos valises. Vous partirez samedi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« - Attendez… Shane, l'appela-t-elle le faisant se stopper.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je… Je vous remercie. J'irais voir mon père mais si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais revenir pour terminer de nettoyer. Ça m'occupe et comme ça, j'échapperais à… Oubliez ça, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait que je passe la journée pour travailler ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne garderez pas ce château mais je pourrais vous aider à le remettre à peu près en état.

« - A qui souhaitez-vous échapper ?

« - Un type de la ville. Un rustre qui m'a demandé en mariage il y a quelques semaines malgré qu'on ne sorte pas ensemble, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous me rendriez service si je pouvais venir me cacher ici en attendant d'entrer à la fac. Enfin la journée, je préfère dormir chez moi la nuit. Dans un vrai lit.

« - Faites comme vous voulez.

« - Si je reviens, vous m'ouvrirez la porte ? Je ne vous ennuierais pas plus que ces derniers jours, rassurez-vous, précisa-t-elle.

« - Oui si vous revenez, je vous ouvrirais. Maintenant allez vous coucher.

« - Bien monsieur.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il quand elle fut en bas de l'escalier.

« - Oui ?

« - Cessez de m'appeler monsieur. Je préfère qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms et… Excusez-moi de vous avoir comparé à un animal. Je crois que je suis plus proche de l'animal que vous.

« - C'est vous qui voyez. Bonne nuit Shane.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie, souffla-t-il quand elle eut disparu vers les caves.

Caves que son grand oncle avait transformé en cellules de tortures s'était-il aperçu à son arrivée. Il y avait toutes sortes d'instruments qui l'avaient fait frissonner surtout quand il avait vu du sang séché sur certains outils. Secouant la tête, pour chasser ses souvenirs, il retira sa veste et jeta sa chemise au sol avant de s'asseoir pour défaire ses chaussures seulement il se laissa tomber en arrière, et, tout en observant le plafond, se demanda si elle reviendrait réellement l'aider à tout nettoyer. « Non, elle ne t'aidera pas à nettoyer puisque tu ne nettoies pas, lui souffla sa conscience. Ce n'est pas faux, je ne m'occupe même pas de ma lessive ! Je pourrais engager une femme de ménage mais acceptera-t-elle de nettoyer en voyant l'état du château ? Non, de toute façon, je ne supporterais pas d'avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes. » Soupirant, il termina de se déshabiller puis se coucha en songeant que bientôt il devrait se réhabituer au silence du château. Il y serait, à nouveau seul, jusqu'à son anniversaire. Il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion, il ne serait jamais marié à temps pour pouvoir le garder dans sa famille et cet échec le déprimait. La propriété était dans la famille Gray depuis plus de mille ans et à cause d'un vieil oncle excentrique, il allait devoir la donner à l'état qui la détruirait probablement pour construire un parking ou un centre commercial.

Le lendemain matin, Mitchie se réveilla seule et partit se laver sans bruit avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner de Shane puis continua de nettoyer l'entrée ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fit son apparition. Non pour le saluer mais uniquement pour ne pas le gêner. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention de toute façon et partit se laver sans un mot. Pas plus qu'il ne lui parla vraiment hormis pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait se restaurer. Il la laissa tranquille et elle continua de tondre la pelouse avant de nettoyer l'entrée frottant les nombreuses vitres à défaut des meubles.

Ses deux derniers jours se déroulèrent ainsi et lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, il l'invita, une nouvelle fois à venir manger avec lui. Invitation qu'elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête cherchant à comprendre la raison de ce dîner. Elle espéra qu'il allait la féliciter pour son travail, elle avait presque terminé de nettoyer toutes les pièces principales du rez-de-chaussée seulement il ne décrocha pas un mot et elle se garda bien de le déranger dans ses réflexions.

« - Vous savez que je ne vous paierais pas pour votre travail, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je n'attendais pas d'argent. Un « merci » peut-être ou un « bon travail » mais rien d'autre, avoua-t-elle franchement.

« - Bien. J'aimerais cependant que vous acceptiez d'emporter avec vous les vêtements que je vous ai achetés. Y compris la robe bleue. Ils vous seront plus utile qu'à moi et ce que vous ne prendrez pas ira dans la cheminée.

« - Merci monsieur… Shane, se reprit-elle quand il la fixa froidement.

« - Bien… Et merci, vous avez fait du bon travail, ajouta-t-il en souriant en coin.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la joue pour ne pas sourire franchement aux mots qu'il venait d'employer avant de se traiter d'idiote. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine et demi et voilà qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il la félicite. Se souvenant d'un point, elle inspira pour se donner du courage et l'appela doucement.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je… Lors de la soirée de bienfaisance, j'ai peut-être raconté certains mensonges à Tess et je préfèrerais vous en parler avant afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris… Disons que je lui ai dit que vous étiez adorable avec moi, que j'étais jalouse et… Que vous étiez un bon amant, souffla-t-elle les joues rouges. Et que mon père nous avez surpris en plein câlin.

« - Pourquoi avoir dit tout ça ?

« - Pour prendre votre défense, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a cessé de me dire que vous étiez un monstre et nous étions supposés être fiancés pour elle, je ne pouvais ne pas dire le contraire. Et vu que j'ignorais que vous aviez été réquisitionné pour vendre une de vos soirées, j'ai menti en disant que vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé pour ne pas que je vous enferme dans la cave du château.

« - Et pourquoi avoir spéculé sur mes prouesses sexuelles ?

« - Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de ça, chuchota-t-elle tout bas même s'il l'entendit dans le silence du château… Eh bien elle m'a avoué être sorti avec vous pour votre château avant de supposer que vous étiez un bon amant, j'ai simplement confirmé que c'était le cas. Je présume qu'une femme ne le dit pas si son fiancé est un piètre amant. Et elle m'a demandé si mon père savait qu'on couchait ensemble je lui ai donc menti en lui avouant qu'il nous avait déjà surpris.

« - Bien… Je présume qu'il va falloir que je lui mente pour expliquer votre absence ici.

« - Seulement si vous la ramenez au château pour la nuit. Mais si vous lui dites que j'y suis, ça ne devrait pas la surprendre que vous la rameniez sagement chez elle.

Il la fixa surpris et allait lui demander de se taire le temps qu'il réfléchisse quand il s'aperçut que ce qu'elle venait de proposer réglait ses problèmes. Certes, il devrait trouver une raison pour que leur mariage soit annulé et si l'idée de tromper sa fiancée était tentante, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher Tess. Elle était assez vicieuse pour prétendre être enceinte de lui pour demander à ce qu'il l'épouse. « Les probabilités qu'elle tombe enceinte si je me protège sont infimes mais le risque zéro n'existe pas avec elle, songea-t-il… Il va me falloir une autre explication. » Laquelle il l'ignorait encore mais il avait deux mois pour la trouver ce qui lui laissait le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Ayant fini de dîner, il la remercia machinalement pour sa présence et la prévint qu'elle était à présent libre de partir si elle le souhaitait. Notant que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, elle repoussa son départ au lendemain sachant qu'elle détestait conduire de nuit. Quittant la table, elle rangea tout et fit la vaisselle avant d'aller marcher dans le bout du jardin qu'elle avait tondu. A présent, on voyait la grille rouillée et on avait accès au garage ainsi qu'a l'entrée principale et la porte fenêtre du salon. « Malgré tout, j'ai fait du bon travail ici, songea-t-elle amusée. Je verrais pour continuer le jardin à mon retour et peut-être terminer les couloirs. » Satisfaite du chemin que prenait ses pensées, elle sourit et notant qu'elle était seule, elle tourna sur elle-même bras tendus en fermant les yeux ravie d'être à présent libre avant de s'arrêter en entendant du bruit près d'elle. Se reprenant, elle déglutit en voyant que c'était Shane et pria qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque sur sa conduite.

« - Je… Je voulais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone afin que vous puissiez me prévenir de votre arrivée si vous revenez lundi, précisa-t-il en lui tendant sa carte.

« - Je vous appellerais donc avant de partir de chez moi.

Tout en souriant, elle prit le morceau de carton et voulut le mettre dans sa poche quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait pas. Haussant les épaules, elle le glissa sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour ne pas le perdre alors qu'il repartait en lui souhaitant « bonne nuit », supposant qu'elle voudrait partir le plus tôt possible le lendemain. Restée seule, elle marcha jusqu'à la grille et observa les environs curieuse. L'endroit était magnifique, du moins il le serait quand le château serait remis à neuf et entretenu et elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire avant de sourire sachant que si elle possédait une telle demeure, elle habiterait une aile et proposerait des visites pour le reste. « Surtout que le château doit coûter cher à l'entretien, songea-t-elle. Et s'il met des meubles d'époque il lui faudra rentabiliser… Mitchie reprends-toi ma belle, tu fais des projets alors qu'en septembre, tu rejoins la fac de Los Angeles pour plusieurs mois. Et tu ne verras plus ce château… Dommage cependant, je suis certaine qu'il serait merveilleux à neuf. » Elle resta quelques minutes dos à la grille d'entrée pour regarder le bâtiment et se promit de poser la question à Shane à l'occasion puis se souvenant qu'elle pourrait partir quand elle le voudrait, la jeune femme rejoignit sa cellule et fut surprise d'y trouver son sac avec ses clés de voiture et son portable, chose qu'il n'y avait pas quand il lui avait apporté le soir de la soirée de bienfaisance. Elle le savait puisqu'en cherchant son maquillage, elle avait noté leur absence ainsi que celle de son portefeuille. Haussant les épaules, elle se changea et se coucha rapidement, s'endormant plus vite encore. Elle dut s'être couchée tôt puisqu'à son réveil, le soleil se levait à peine. Quittant son lit, elle partit se laver et par habitude prépara le petit-déjeuner de Shane avant d'attaquer sa valise. Elle utilisa un des sacs pour mettre ses vêtements propres et dans l'autre y glissa ce qu'elle devrait laver à son retour, avant de retirer les draps qu'elle monta mettre dans la machine à laver sans la mettre en route pour autant. Proprement, elle posa l'oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé sur une chaise de la salle à manger et soupira. Plus rien ne la retenait ici à présent. Souriant, elle prit un papier et écrivit quelques minutes avant de poser le papier en évidence sur la table puis prit ses sacs pour rejoindre sa voiture qui était à la même place depuis plusieurs jours. Elle grimaça en ouvrant la grille espérant ne pas réveiller le jeune homme avant de rejoindre son véhicule. Assise au volant, elle regarda la propriété et se surprit à être pressée de revenir.

…

Quand Shane ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il était seul sans même sortir de son lit. Tout était calme. « Trop pour que ce soit normal, songea-t-il en se levant. » Néanmoins, il descendit à la cave et sourcilla en notant que le matelas était contre le mur et la pièce entièrement vide. Elle avait tout emportée. « Même son odeur de cannelle, s'aperçut-il avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où il se lava. » Il fut surpris cependant en découvrant qu'elle lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner qu'il mangea sans réel appétit. Il allait le débarrasser quand il nota la feuille pliée en deux et la prit.

« Monsieur Gray, Je sais que vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler Shane mais j'avais envie de vous appeler ainsi, comme durant mes premiers jours de captivité consentante. Comme vous avez du le voir, votre petit-déjeuner est prêt ce matin encore. Je vous ai également préparé deux trois repas qui sont au congélateur prêts à être réchauffés. Afin que vous ne soyez pas dérangé durant votre sommeil, je n'ai pas mis la machine à laver en route pourtant elle contient les draps que j'ai utilisé ainsi que le linge de toilette que vous m'avez prêté. Il faudra penser à le faire dans la journée. J'ai également débarrassé ma cellule, le matelas est contre le mur pour éviter qu'il pourrisse avec l'humidité de la pièce, l'oreiller est sur une chaise. Je reviendrais lundi vers neuf heures si vous êtes d'accord. Merci de me le préciser si l'horaire ne vous convient pas. (Mon numéro est le 858 555 1468). Bon week-end à vous. Mitchie. »

Il sourit en lisant ses mots avant de se demander pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui alors qu'il s'était comporté en animal avec elle. Se promettant de faire un effort de gentillesse si elle revenait, ce dont il doutait toujours, il enregistra son numéro dans son téléphone tout en montant mettre la machine en route avant de lui envoyer un message. « _Bonjour mademoiselle Mitchie. Je me lève généralement à huit heures donc votre horaire me convient. Shane. PS : J'ai mis la machine à laver en route._ » Il l'envoya en souriant n'espérant pas de réponse immédiate aussi il se connecta pour surveiller la Bourse et ses investissements d'abord puis s'occupa de ceux de ses clients avant d'être dérangé par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Quittant son bureau, situé dans son ancienne chambre, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit prêt à hurler sur cet opportun, puisque ses amis entraient chez lui sans frapper, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un poing s'écrasa violemment contre son nez qui craqua.

…

« - Papa, c'est moi, dit-elle en entrant avec ses sacs. Salut Théo, tu vas bien le chien ? Tu sais où est ton papa ?

Le chien aboya avant de regarder sa gamelle, vide. Elle rit comprenant qu'il réclamait à manger et le nourrit avant de monter dans sa chambre où elle posa ses sacs puis fila dans la chambre de son père. Comme il semblait encore dormir, elle descendit et fit du café avant d'aller laver ses vêtements quand elle reçut un message. Elle sourit en voyant de qui, il émanait et voulut y répondre seulement elle ne sut quoi écrire et resta immobile en fixant l'écran. Elle finit par se décider pour un simple « _Bien monsieur. Je serai donc chez vous à neuf heures trente, le temps d'arriver._ » Notant qu'elle allait tomber en panne de batterie, elle le brancha au moment où la porte de la chambre de son père s'ouvrit. Quittant la pièce elle l'appela avant de lui sauter dans les bras ravie de le revoir.

« - Princesse ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu revenue ? Tu vas bien ? Il t'a bien traité, demanda-t-il Pardon de ne pas avoir pu te sauver et de t'avoir laissé te sacrifier pour moi.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Écoute, je file prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je te raconte tout dès que tu m'y rejoins.

Il sourit et fila simplement prendre une douche alors qu'elle préparait le repas de son père qui la rejoignit rapidement. Tout en se restaurant, elle lui raconta sa première nuit d'horreur, quand elle avait dormi sur un matelas pourri et sans drap pour la réchauffer puis lui avoua qu'il avait remédié au problème. Elle lui parla des vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés, de la soirée à laquelle il l'avait emmené, ainsi que des corvées qu'elle avait du faire. Plongée dans son récit, elle parla même du repas qu'il lui avait interdit de prendre ce qui énerva son père qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de sa fille pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et l'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. Elle rit quand il lui avoua qu'il avait été dans plusieurs commissariats mais qu'aucun n'avait pu prendre sa plainte, le château n'étant pas dans leur juridiction, ils ne pouvaient intervenir.

« - Eh bien maintenant que je suis de retour, tu vas pouvoir cesser de courir partout sauf si c'est pour continuer à travailler.

« - Lundi, je vais d'abord profiter de ma fille. Tu voudras venir ?

« - J'aurais voulu, admit-elle, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue, dit-elle doucement inquiète de la suite de la conversation.

« - Quoi ? Un rendez-vous avec Luke ?

« - Quoi ? Non, jamais de la vie ! Non en fait j'avais prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque et de profiter de la ville proche. Tu sais pour respirer de l'air propre et voir le soleil à la terrasse d'un café, mentit-elle.

« - Comme tu veux ma chérie.

Elle sourit, embrassa la joue de son père et ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, puisqu'il lui raconta les mensonges qu'il avait inventé pour expliquer son absence de la maison.

« - Oh tu sais, Shane n'est pas aussi monstrueux que tu le penses, dit-elle quand il l'insulta une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu appelles ce monstre par son prénom ? Alors qu'il t'a fait dormir dans une cave ? Privé de nourriture et obligé à nettoyer son château ? Es-tu tombée sur la tête ?

« - Il n'est pas… Je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait, il a ses défauts mais je crois qu'il est surtout malheureux. C'est pour ça que je vais le voir lundi.

« - Quoi, hurla-t-il furieux. Ce type t'exploite, te fait dormir dans un cave humide et toi, tu veux lui dire 'merci' ? Je te l'interdis Mitchie ! Est-ce bien clair ?

« - Mais papa, Shane n'est pas aussi terrible que ça. Je vais te le prouver.

Quittant le salon, elle monta chercher son portable et voulut appeler le jeune homme seulement il ne répondit pas et elle renouvela l'appel. Il décrocha cette fois-ci et elle sourcilla en entendant sa voix faible et brancha la vidéo avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant son visage tuméfié.

« - Oh mon dieu que vous est-il arrivé ?

« - Je… Ne venez pas lundi, j'ai compris le message ! Vous pouvez remercier votre ami Luke.

« - Ce n'est pas mon ami, se défendit-elle aussitôt avant de raccrocher. Je sors, j'ai deux mots à dire au fils Williams, précisa-t-elle pour son père.

Aussitôt, elle quitta la maison et rejoignit le bar de la ville certaine de l'y trouver. Ayant comme projet d'aller voir Shane après, elle avait pris sa voiture aussi ne mit-elle que quelques minutes avant de se garer n'importe comment. Elle risquait une amende, elle le savait mais elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser et pria que la police ne passerait pas. Furieuse, elle entra dans le bar et repéra tout de suite le chouchou de la ville. Entouré de filles, comme chaque soir ou presque, il fanfaronnait d'avoir mis à terre un type plus vieux que lui, s'arrêtant en la voyant.

« - Tiens Mitchie jolie. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Ton père te laisse encore sortir, se moqua une brune aux cheveux courts.

« - Toi la ferme, dit-elle pour la fille, et toi, ajouta-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé un de mes amis ? Alors que tu ne le connais même pas !

« - Ne me dis pas que cet excentrique est ton ami ? Alors qu'il t'a fait dormir dans une cave humide, lui lança-t-il au visage. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton père ce matin. Ma mère a vu passer ta voiture et m'a prévenu. Je venais te rappeler notre rendez-vous manqué !

« - Premièrement on n'avait pas rendez-vous, tu as décidé d'aller au cinéma tout seul. Deuxièmement, ce que j'ai pu raconter à mon père ne te regarde absolument pas. Troisièmement comment as-tu découvert où il vit ?

« - J'ai vu des photos de vous dans la presse. Mademoiselle jouant les belles dans sa robe bleue nuit au bras de son ravisseur, dit-il en la fixant énervé. Tu crois que j'allais laisser ce connard utiliser ma fiancée à sa guise sans réagir ?

« - On n'est pas fiancés bordel, cria-t-elle. Je ne t'aime pas, on ne sort pas ensemble et je préfère dormir dans une cave humide sur un sommier en fer rouillé plutôt qu'aller au cinéma avec toi. Et dernièrement, tu crois vraiment que Shane aurait pu me retenir contre mon gré ? Au cas où ton cerveau atrophié l'aurait oublié, la séquestration est interdite et punie par la loi. J'étais chez lui c'est vrai, mais uniquement pour te fuir afin que tu cesses de te ridiculiser en continuant de me faire la cour alors que manifestement je ne suis pas intéressée. Demande donc la main de l'une des garces qui gravitent autour de toi et oublie-moi !

Sa tirade étant terminée, elle quitta le bar dans un silence de cathédrale et reprit sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'à chez Shane s'arrêtant à la pharmacie pour acheter de quoi le soigner. Elle arriva alors que sonnait dix-neuf heures et se gara dans l'allée refermant la grille derrière elle. Sa trousse de secours d'une main et son sac de l'autre, elle entra dans le château et grimpa dans la chambre ayant reconnu le lit quand elle l'avait vu. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis son appel. Il était toujours allongé sur son lit miteux, le sang séché sur son visage, son œil noir et gonflé, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière fendues, le nez ensanglanté et les vêtements déchirés et sales.

« - Dis donc, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul une journée, dit-elle amusée pour signaler sa présence.

« - Que… Que faites-vous ici, demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

« - Je viens m'occuper de vous. Ne bougez pas je reviens. Et ne touchez pas à ce sac !

Sur ces mots, elle posa la trousse de secours sur le lit et descendit chercher de quoi lui nettoyer le visage passant rapidement pas la buanderie où elle prit du linge propre. Quand elle le rejoignit, il s'était assit contre la tête du lit et elle prit place à côté de lui. Il l'observa sortir tout ce qu'elle avait acheté et se laissa faire quand elle nettoya son visage.

« - Attention ça va piquer, précisa-t-elle en imbibant une compresse de désinfectant.

« - Ahhh, hurla-t-il presque aussitôt.

« - Oh pardon, je ne pensais pas…

« - Calmez-vous Mitchie, dit-il d'une voix amusée. Je plaisantais. Votre compresse ne m'a pas touché.

« - Oh… Ça c'est vraiment pas cool, grogna-t-elle avant de sourire. Attention ça va piquer !

Il hocha la tête lui promettant de ne plus se moquer d'elle. Elle le vit grimacer quand elle désinfecta l'arcade avant d'appliquer un petit pansement puis s'attaqua à sa lèvre le faisant se tendre sous la légère brûlure du désinfectant. Elle le nota mais ne dit rien s'amusant mentalement de l'ego masculin. Quand ses plaies furent propres et sèches, elle alla chercher un torchon et posa quelques glaçons et appliqua le tout sur l'œil du jeune homme qui la fixait sans dire un mot.

« - Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

« - A peu près partout.

« - Très bien. Vous me laissez regarder ?

Comme il acquiesça, elle commença par relever le tee-shirt qu'il avait seulement celui-ci étant déchiré et irréparable, elle soupira et s'excusa auprès de Shane avant de le déchirer davantage pour découvrir un bleu énorme sur le ventre. Grognant le prénom de celui qui avait fait ça, elle appliqua une pommade du bout des doigts se mordant la lèvre en espérant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal et frôla sa peau jusqu'à faire pénétrer le produit puis l'aida à se redresser avant de voir que dans son dos aussi, il avait plusieurs bleus. Usant de douceur, elle appliqua de l'onguent avant de soupirer. Quand elle eut terminé elle l'aida à se rasseoir puis posa ses mains sur la ceinture de son jeans mais il l'en empêcha.

« - Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas vous violer mais si vous avez des bleus sur les jambes, j'ai besoin de les voir pour les soigner… Shane c'est soit je vous retire votre jeans soit je le découpe à vous de choisir.

« - Il est abîmé de toute façon.

« - Très bien, je vais chercher une paire de ciseaux, restez tranquille !

Il acquiesça et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il se demanda pourquoi elle était revenue. Pour l'aider à se soigner manifestement mais il avait été clair en lui disant que ce n'était plus la peine de revenir, pourtant elle était là. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle revint peu après armée d'une paire de ciseaux avant de se rasseoir près de lui. Sans s'embarrasser de sa pudeur, elle découpa les deux jambes dans la longueur grimaçant en voyant les bleus alors qu'il s'assurait qu'elle ne découpait pas trop. Quand elle posa l'outil, il soupira discrètement et se concentra sur ses gestes. A nouveau, elle appliqua de la crème sur chacun de ses bleus avec beaucoup de douceur, le faisant frissonner à mesure qu'elle remontait vers son entrejambe. Il déglutit quand elle massa l'hématome situé deux centimètres sous son boxer et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Voilà j'ai terminé pour ce soir, souffla-t-elle, mais je pense qu'il faudrait voir un médecin au cas où !

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Vous étiez libre après tout et vous n'avez pas vu votre père depuis plus d'une semaine.

« - Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cet état et tout seul, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules… Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital faire des radios. La couleur de votre nez ne me plait pas.

« - Je… D'accord.

Elle sourit et se leva pour fouiller dans son armoire. Elle en sortit une chemise propre ainsi qu'un nouveau jeans avant de revenir vers lui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui retirer les pans du tee-shirt pour le remplacer par un vêtement propre seulement quand elle posa ses mains sur le bouton, il l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

« - Vous allez me compliquer la tâche encore longtemps ?

« - Vous ne me déshabillerez pas !

« - Vous croyez, pouffa-t-elle amusée. Vous êtes ankylosé et mal en point alors que je tiens la forme ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à vous retirer votre jeans que vous le vouliez ou non.

« - J'aurais probablement du mal à vous en empêcher mais il est hors de question que vous me voyez en caleçon !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle avant de prendre la serviette qu'elle posa au niveau de la ceinture du jeans.

Il la fixa perplexe et sourcilla en la voyant lui retirer le pantalon par-dessus le tissu éponge avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes puis elle souleva la serviette de manière à ne rien voir et lui demanda s'il avait des bleus. Comme il n'en vit pas, elle reposa le tissu blanc et prit le nouveau jeans qu'elle lui enfila avec plus de mal le laissant simplement le boutonner puis lui mit rapidement une paire de tennis avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Il grimaça quand elle le fit marcher mais la laissa le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture visiblement puisqu'elle l'assit sur le siège passager alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il se laissait faire. « Peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris soin de moi, se dit-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est douce malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait. » Se promettant de se racheter dès qu'il le pourrait, il observa la route appréciant qu'elle conduise prudemment jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils passèrent une partie de la soirée. Heureusement, hormis son nez qui était cassé, la plupart de ses bleus partiraient rapidement. Seuls ses côtes fêlées risquaient d'avoir du mal à se ressouder mais le médecin était optimiste. S'il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts, il devrait être rétabli dans trois semaines. Ce pronostic le fit grimacer sachant qu'il devrait repousser sa soirée avec Tess d'une vingtaine de jours. « Je vais vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, soupira-t-il en réintégrant la voiture. » A chaque fois, Mitchie l'aidait à monter ou descendre et il sourit en sentant l'odeur de cannelle qu'elle dégageait. Certes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la regretter mais il était ravi de la sentir à nouveau.

« - Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, lui dit-il quand elle se gara. Je peux continuer seul.

« - Si je rentre mon père va m'enfermer dans ma chambre, sourit-elle, et je préfère rester avec vous.

« - Trois semaines ?

« - Eh bien, si je regarde le bon côté des choses, je pourrais nettoyer tranquillement votre château sans vous avoir dans les pattes, sourit-elle en l'aidant à sortir de l'habitacle. Allez-y doucement, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur lui.

A nouveau, il frissonna et mentit en déclarant qu'il avait simplement froid aussi elle essaya de le faire marcher plus vite, qu'il soit au chaud, sans savoir que c'était surtout sa présence à elle, et son corps de femme qu'elle collait doucement au sien qui le faisait frémir. Dès qu'ils furent dans sa chambre, elle l'aida à se rallonger et lui ôta sa chemise avant de le couvrir pour lui retirer le jeans qu'il portait. Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner et il était ravi d'avoir pu manger un peu durant l'attente à l'hôpital.

« - Vraiment Mitchie, vous devriez rentrer chez vos parents.

« - Mon père ne me laissera jamais revenir et vous n'êtes pas en état de vous occuper de vous-même seul donc, je reste fin de la discussion. Je vais aller me coucher dans mon lit et….

« - Si vous devez rester cette nuit, il est exclu que vous dormiez dans cette cave humide. Il y a une chambre pas trop pourrie sur cet étage. La poignée ronde et blanche, précisa-t-il.

« - Très bien, je vais aller me coucher là-bas… Shane, puis-je vous emprunter un tee-shirt pour cette nuit ?

« - Servez-vous. Et prenez des draps, le matelas est à nu.

Elle hocha la tête, prit ce dont elle avait besoin puis se pencha pour embrasser sa joue lui souhaitant de bien dormir seulement il la retint par le poignet.

« - Même si je ne comprends pas ta présence ici, je te remercie d'être venu m'aider Mitchie, dit-il doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Je ne laisse pas tomber mes amis.

« - Nous sommes amis ?

« - Je crois. J'ai ton numéro et tu as le mien, on parle sans s'insulter, et on même été à une soirée ensemble. Ça me semble pas mal pour débuter, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Je crois que t'es la première amie fille que j'ai.

« - Et Caitlyn ?

« - Elle est davantage la copine de Nate qu'une amie, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de grimacer.

« - Eh bien, je suis ravie d'être ta première amie fille dans ce cas. Bonne nuit Shane.

A nouveau elle embrassa sa joue avant de froncer les sourcils quand il la retint. La seconde suivante, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui souffla de faire de beaux rêves avant de la relâcher. Elle le regarda troublée par ce geste puis sourit avant de quitter la pièce inconsciente qu'il la regardait pour la première fois. Il la savait petite, mais n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa poitrine. A sa forme, et sa fermeté or quand elle l'avait aidé ce soir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder et d'y penser. Certes, ça faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme mais il était convaincu de regarder assez de porno sur le web pour ne pas être en manque seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité de la savoir à quelques mètres de lui, dormant dans ses vêtements imaginant qu'elle était nue sous le tee-shirt qu'elle avait pris.

Quand la brunette se réveilla le lendemain, elle se coiffa rapidement et enfila ses vêtements de la veille avant de partir discrètement du château pour rentrer chez elle. Il n'était pas sept heures et il y avait très peu de chance que Steve soit déjà réveillé aussi, elle se dépêcha de reprendre les sacs qu'il lui avait achetés ajoutant quelques vêtements et certains de ses produits qui lui manquait avant de repartir en catimini. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une boulangerie et prit un assortiment de viennoiseries avant de rentrer au château. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner de Shane et le lui monta attrapant au passage ses médicaments.

« - Entre Mitchie, dit-il quand elle frappa à la porte. Tu as bien dormi ?

« - C'était agréable de pouvoir fermer la fenêtre, admit-elle en souriant. Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner et de quoi te guérir.

« - Des croissants ?

« - Je suis passée chez moi ce matin récupérer quelques affaires. Si je dois rester ici, il vaut mieux que j'ai de quoi me changer.

« - Très bien… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un bol ? Tu as déjà mangé ?

« - Non, je comptais manger après.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu m'as habituée comme ça, souligna-t-elle.

« - Mais tu n'es plus ma captive. Va te chercher de quoi m'accompagner, je t'attends.

Elle sourit et se dépêcha de faire l'aller-retour puis s'assit à ses côtés puisqu'il tapota la place à sa gauche quand elle arriva. Se retenant de rougir, c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans un lit avec un homme seul, elle se servit en se répétant encore et encore qu'ils ne faisaient que prendre un petit-déjeuner. « A la limite, on a fait bien plus hier, se dit-elle avant de rougir en se souvenant l'avoir déshabillé. Olala heureusement qu'il m'a retenu, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux après l'avoir vu en caleçon. » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil se demandant à quoi elle pensait puis quand il eut terminé, il la regarda terminer son repas avant de soupirer.

« - Tu préfères aller te laver le premier ?

« - Tu ne vas pas te laver ?

« - Je peux y aller plus tard. Allez debout je vais t'aider à rejoindre la salle de bain.

« - Passe-moi mon jeans s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que tu m'as presque enlevé tous mes vêtements hier soir.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai. Navrée, j'avais oublié que tu étais pudique.

Il voulut se défendre mais en notant son sourire amusé, il se tut boutonnant simplement son pantalon avant de sortir du lit. Ils rejoignirent la salle de bain avec difficulté et elle le laissa seul pour se changer ne revenant que lorsqu'il l'appela pour lui demander de lui ramener de quoi s'habiller. Les joues rouges, elle alla fouiller dans sa chambre et prit des vêtements faciles à mettre et à retirer. Elle se sentit vicieuse quand elle prit un boxer noir et l'ajouta au tas avant de descendre rapidement les marches pour tout apporter. Le temps qu'il s'habille, elle vida sa voiture et ramena tout dans sa nouvelle chambre se promettant de la nettoyer rapidement. C'était un lit une place mais elle avait une coiffeuse avec un miroir légèrement piqué mais suffisant pour se coiffer. L'armoire n'avait plus de portes et le chevet avait des pieds dépareillés mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'y posait que son portable. Comme les autres pièces, les murs et le sol étaient recouverts d'une grosse couche de saleté et elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de sa chambre durant cet été. Supposant qu'il avait terminé, elle le rejoignit et sourit en voyant qu'il remontait doucement les marches. Secouant la tête, elle l'aida se collant à lui pour lui servir de béquille puis l'aida à se rallonger.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ton tee-shirt, je vais te mettre de la pommade sur tes bleus.

Avec des gestes lents et en grimaçant, il retira le vêtement avant de la laisser faire quand elle s'occupa d'appliquer la crème cicatrisante. Il retint un soupir en notant que bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle et devrait la laisser repartir cette fois-ci pour ne pas qu'elle revienne. Il sentait qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elle et ne voulait pas avoir d'attache dans cette vie pour retrouver celle de New York plus extraordinaire.

« - Shane, est-ce vrai que tu es revenu ici uniquement pour le château ?

« - Oui, grimaça-t-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je me demandais simplement ce qu'il se passerait si tu ne pouvais pas le garder.

« - Je ne le garderais pas, il sera donné à l'état de la Californie et je retournerais à New York.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? Que tu ne pourras pas le garder ?

« - Je n'ai plus que trois mois et demi pour rencontrer la femme de ma vie et me marier, le délai est trop court.

« - Si ce château te plait, fais un mariage d'intérêt. Tu pourras toujours divorcer plus tard.

« - Pourquoi voudrais-je garder ce gouffre financier ?

« - Je ne sais pas, moi j'aime bien ce château. Je le trouve beau. En triste état c'est un fait mais il a beaucoup de potentiel.

« - Tu trouves, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Bien sûr. Tu pourrais habiter une aile et organiser des visites pour le reste. Si tu les fais payer, tu rentrerais dans tes frais parce que la restauration va te coûter un max mais bon. En plus le parc semble grand. Si tu le fais paysager, tu peux gagner beaucoup d'argent. Ou même le proposer à la location pour des événements.

« - Tu sembles y avoir réfléchi.

« - Avant-hier soir… Bon et petite je voulais me marier dans un château, je trouvais ça magnifique, magique même.

Tout en parlant, elle continuait de frôler son torse du bout des doigts sans avoir conscience que la pommade avait pénétrée quant à Shane, s'il s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien appréciant le contact et continua à discuter avec elle uniquement pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il lui demanda si elle avait également préparé son mariage avant de sourire quand elle avoua qu'elle l'avait même répété, ses poupées et peluches étaient les invités de la cérémonie alors que son père jouait volontiers le rôle du marié.

« - Ta mère ne disait rien ?

« - Si… Qui crois-tu qui nous mariait, rit-elle. Mais bon j'étais petite, ça ne compte pas.

« - Donc tu n'as plus de projets de mariage ?

« - J'en ferais quand j'aurais trouvé le marié. Oh mince, s'exclama-t-elle en notant ce qu'elle faisait. Désolée j'étais distraite. Je vais soigner celui de ton dos et j'irais sous la douche.

Il hocha la tête et se déplaça doucement pour qu'elle ait accès à ses bleus dorsaux tout en lui demandant où elle comptait trouver son futur mari.

« - Mes parents se sont rencontrés à la fac. Pourquoi pas moi ? Au fait pourquoi parle-t-on de mon mariage. C'est le tien que tu devrais organiser.

« - Où trouverais-je une femme qui accepterait de se marier pour de faux sans vouloir une partie de mon héritage, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

« - Moi je le ferais… Enfin je veux dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas. C'est ton héritage, je n'ai pas à en avoir un morceau.

« - Tu veux dire que tu renoncerais à la moitié qui te serait due ?

« - Que ferais-je d'une moitié de château ?

« - Il y a aussi de l'argent. Tu n'as pas vu ça sur le testament que tu as lu ?

« - Tu m'as interrompu au milieu des premières lignes. Je sais simplement que si tu n'es pas marié le trente et un octobre, tu perdras la propriété.

« - Il y a aussi l'argent de mon oncle, des parts dans une société qui fabrique des micro-puces et la Buick eight du garage.

« - Ah.

« - Sans plus ?

« - Je te l'ai dit, tout ça te revient à toi. Evidemment si tu aimes vraiment celle que tu épouses, ça peut devenir à elle mais bon.

« - Tu signerais un papier renonçant à la moitié de mon héritage ? Si on faisait un mariage d'intérêt ?

« - À condition que tu n'agisses pas comme un imbécile durant les préparatifs… Tu dois rester marié combien de temps ? Pour que ton héritage soit vraiment à toi ?

« - Trois mois.

« - Alors c'est jouable.

Il la fixa surpris puis se demanda si elle était sérieuse seulement comme elle avait terminé, elle rangea tout et quitta la pièce pour ne revenir que vingt minutes plus tard, pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il lui demanda son ordinateur portable qu'elle lui apporta avec de l'eau fraîche puis quitta l'étage. Peu de temps après, il l'entendit nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée. Il passa sa matinée à s'occuper de son portefeuille d'action, vérifia les bénéfices des investissements de son oncle, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis presque six mois et envoya un mail à ses amis les prévenant des investissements qui rapportaient le plus en ce moment, leur demandant tout de même de rester prudent, puis réfléchit à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Ainsi, elle serait d'accord pour se marier avec lui uniquement pour qu'il accède à son héritage avant d'accepter de divorcer sans rien vouloir pour elle. Ce qui le surprenait. Certes il y avait pensé, Tess également mais elle voulait une partie de l'argent chose qu'il refusait. « Pourtant avec tout ce que j'ai fait subir à cette Mitchie, lui donner la moitié de l'argent serait le minimum, songea-t-il. Surtout qu'elle devra payer sa fac à la rentrée… A-t-elle assez de côté ? Elle m'a dit avoir quatre mille de côté, ce n'est pas suffisant pour payer une année. Si je me souviens bien de mes propres études, et je m'en souviens, c'est bien plus que ça… Sauf si elle va dans une fac d'état. Elles sont peut-être moins chères ? Ou alors elle a de quoi payer la première année plus quatre mille dollars ? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question à l'occasion. » Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la jeune femme qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant d'ouvrir en portant un plateau repas.

« - Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ?

« - J'ai terminé un couloir, enfin il me reste un bout de mur et le sol mais sinon c'est bon. Et toi ?

« - J'ai travaillé.

« - Depuis ton lit ?

« - Je suis trader. Enfin je l'étais à New York. En attendant d'y retourner, je m'occupe simplement de quelques clients et de mon propre portefeuille d'action, résuma-t-il.

« - Je vois. Ça a l'air sympa comme travail.

« - C'est surtout stressant si tu veux mon avis mais j'aime ça alors… Et puis que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'ai orienté mes études que dans ce domaine.

« - Ben deviens châtelain, sourit-elle. Tu peux toujours continuer à t'occuper comme tu le fais le matin et l'après-midi, le château peut être ouvert aux visites. Au début, tu devras t'en charger forcément puisque tu n'auras peut-être pas de quoi payer un guide mais au fur et à mesure… Pourquoi pas ?

« - Tu sembles beaucoup y réfléchir, constata-t-il.

« - J'avoue, depuis qu'on en a parlé ce matin, j'y pense et puis ça m'occupe pendant que je gratte les tâches. Les châteaux ont quelque chose de magique je trouve et ça serait dommage qu'il soit détruit pour faire construire un parking ou un imbécile de spa pour ces femmes de Los Angeles qui ne savent pas quoi faire de l'argent gagné par leurs maris, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

« - On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de femmes !

« - En effet. Je trouve déplorable que, de nos jours, les femmes acceptent de se faire entretenir par leur mari au lieu de chercher du boulot pour être financièrement indépendante. Surtout que ça ne les rend pas heureuse pour autant alors…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et amusé il lui demanda si elle comptait travailler toute sa vie ce qui la fit rire.

« - Bien sûr. Je ne m'arrêterais même pas pour faire un enfant. Sauf si le mari accepte de me signer un papier précisant qu'il sera le seul à se lever la nuit, à changer ses couches et à s'en occuper.

« - Ce genre de mari existe ?

« - Je l'ignore, reconnut-elle… Tu le ferais toi ?

« - Non mais je ne veux pas d'enfant alors la question est réglée.

Elle hocha la tête tout en mangeant la salade qu'elle avait faite avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les placards puis quand elle eut terminé, elle s'adossa contre le mur pour réfléchir quelques minutes à comment formuler l'exigence qu'elle avait. Elle avait passé sa matinée à réfléchir à la proposition de Shane, qui consisterait à se marier ensemble, même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire pour le moment, et l'idée lui plaisait. Pourvoir dire partout qu'elle vivait dans un château avait quelque chose de royal seulement elle ignorait l'argent que Shane avait et ce qu'il obtiendrait. Si ça dépassait un certain seuil, elle pouvait dire au revoir à sa bourse pour payer ses études et elle ne voulait pas devoir renoncer à ses études pour un homme. Ça serait contre ses principes un brin féministe.

« - Mitchie ? Qu'as-tu, tu semblais songeuse, précisa-t-il quand elle sourcilla en le regardant.

« - Rien, j'essayais d'imaginer… Tu sais ce que ça ferait de pouvoir dire, pendant deux mois que je vivais dans un château. Enfin à la faculté je veux dire. Les laisser imaginer que je suis une héritière de quelque chose alors que non, j'aide simplement un ami.

« - Tu serais vraiment partante ? Pour m'aider à garder le château ?

« - Bien sûr seulement je risque de perdre ma bourse d'étude donc j'hésite.

« - Et si je m'engage à rembourser ta bourse d'étude si tu la perds, tu serais d'accord ?

« - Si tu enlèves le risque financier et que tu mets ça sur l'accord papier qu'on signera pour spécifier que je ne veux rien de ton héritage en cas de divorce, alors c'est d'accord ! Je signe quand tu veux.

Il la fixa surpris puis lui demanda à y réfléchir sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le moment. Elle sourit et le prévint qu'elle retournait à son ménage débarrassant en même temps son plateau. Pour autant, elle n'avança pas réellement puisqu'elle songeait à leur conversation et elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne semblait pas vouloir rester puisqu'il comptait repartir à New York. Le fera-t-il s'il peut garder le château ? Qui s'en occupera dans ce cas ? Le vendra-t-il au plus offrant ? Telles étaient les questions que se posait la jeune femme tout en continuant de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Elle se levait, préparait leur petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient dans la chambre du jeune trader puis elle l'aidait à aller se laver avant de reprendre son ménage ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le repas qu'ils partageaient, ne prenant sa douche qu'au soir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à se laver au matin puisque le soir, ça ne se voyait plus. Durant les repas, ils parlaient de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se mariaient, principalement pour elle, mais Shane commença à réfléchir à rester en Californie. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait le temps bien plus agréable à celui de New York. De plus il était juste assez loin de Los Angeles pour ne pas souffrir du stress de la grande ville sans se sentir perdu en pleine campagne ce qui avait le don de le stresser. Pourtant, il voyait bien que son amie réfléchissait énormément et il profita qu'elle n'était pas là pour descendre lui-même. Ses côtes lui étaient toujours douloureuses mais il éprouvait le besoin de bouger seul pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait retourner chez elle quand elle le voulait. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entrée, il écarquilla les yeux et suivit les bruits pour retrouver la jeune femme nettoyant une pièce qui avait du servir de bureau à son grand oncle. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il l'observa frotter énergiquement le mur avant de soupirer longuement. Prenant une pause, elle fit tomber son éponge dans un seau avant de faire de grands moulinets avec son bras droit probablement pour faire disparaître la douleur qu'elle avait à force de frotter.

« - Tu sais, un massage serait plus utile, dit-il pour signaler sa présence. Navré, ajouta-t-il en la voyant sursauter en se tournant.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Je m'ennuie en haut et comme tu vois, j'avance doucement mais je suis capable de me déplacer seul. Tu peux retourner chez ton père pour dormir. Ça te sera plus confortable que les matelas pourris de mon château.

« - Tu pourrais investir dans de nouveaux lits, signala-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol dos au mur.

« - Et qu'en ferais-je si je ne gardais pas ce château ?

« - Tu vas le garder. On en parle sans arrêt, je vais me marier avec toi pour que tu puisses le garder et s'il le faut on restera marier un an avant de divorcer. Je ne te gênerais pas, je serais à la faculté la plupart de l'année.

« - Je sais, admit-il en la rejoignant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés… Que gagnes-tu dans toute cette mascarade ? Moi je vais garder ce château en ruine et tout ce que m'a laissé mon grand oncle, mais toi ?

« - Je préserve un morceau de ton histoire. Ça me suffit, tu sais ? Je te rends service, je n'attends rien en retour, pas même un « merci ». Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, je trouve les châteaux magnifiques et puis avec de nouveaux meubles et un jardin entretenu, tu verras que j'ai raison. Cette demeure a un énorme potentiel !

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis obligé de mettre des seaux au sol quand il pleut, plus de la moitié des fenêtres sont condamnées, il manque des briques aux murs et il y a des salles dans lesquelles, je n'ose pas rentrer de peur de retomber sur une salle de torture, lista-t-il. Je ne parle même pas de la barrière qu'il faudrait entièrement refaire, des murs intérieurs qu'il faudrait repeindre, des couches de peintures attaquées par la moisissure, de la plomberie qui est dans un triste état. Pourtant tu sembles voir un château de conte de fée et je ne comprends pas.

« - Parce que je regarde le potentiel des choses, pas leur aspect brut. Tu parles de seaux au sol, je pense à l'entreprise qui pourrait embaucher des ouvriers pour refaire ta toiture. Tu parles des fenêtres cassées, j'imagine les commandes que tu pourrais faire pour avoir des fenêtres uniques au monde, les briques sont remplaçables. Quant à ta grille en fer, imagine à la place une grille en fer forgé recouverte d'or ou même un muret blanc entouré de buissons de roses ou de fleurs odorantes, et pour l'intérieur… Chaque pièce est immense et bien éclairée, l'agencement est parfait. Il ne manque qu'un peu d'amour à ce château… Bon et beaucoup d'huile de coude, ajouta-t-elle amusée quand il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Parce que tu vois les choses non pas comme elles sont, mais comme elles pourraient l'être ?

« - Oui et toute cette propriété… Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit dessus et à vrai dire, je n'en demande pas, mais imaginer un centre commercial ici à la place me brise le cœur.

« - Je peux te poser une énième question ?

« - Je t'en prie, l'invita-t-elle amusée par son ton cérémonieux.

« - Pourquoi es-tu restée ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - La première nuit que tu as passée ici. Je n'avais pas fermé la porte de la cellule, tu aurais pu partir, pourtant tu étais encore là le lendemain et je ne comprends pas.

« - J'étais tellement fatiguée ce soir-là que je ne me suis pas aperçue que tu n'avais pas fermé à clé et puis… Je te l'ai dit me semble-t-il, je n'ai qu'une parole, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'aurais pas trouvé ça honnête de ma part si je profitais d'une inattention pour me faire la malle… A mon tour j'aimerais te poser une question.

« - Qui est ?

« - Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé le jour où j'ai lu le début du testament de ton grand-oncle ?

« - Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai même pas repensé depuis, mentit-il. J'imagine que je voulais te faire taire.

« - Je ne parlais pas. Tu allais me frapper parce que j'avais sans doute été trop loin en te provoquant, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Tu as levé ton poing et j'ai fermé les yeux en me préparant à avoir très mal quelque part mais tu as frappé le mur à la place. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu m'as embrassé.

« - Alors je suppose que c'était pour te faire peur. Te montrer que si je le décidais je pouvais t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas.

« - Qui te dit que je ne voulais pas, pouffa-t-elle amusée.

« - Hey l'ermite, cria-t-on dans l'entrée. Putain la vache, Mitchie bosse comme une dingue, ajouta Nate surpris.

« - Je suis là, cria-t-il sans se lever.

Au contraire de Mitchie qui se souvenant qu'elle était là pour nettoyer le château entre deux repas, reprit son activité précédente alors que les garçons et Caitlyn les rejoignaient enfin.

« - La vache, tu carbures à quoi ? Tout ce que tu as lavé en moins de trois semaines, c'est plutôt impressionnant, ajouta Cait.

« - Oh ben tu sais, je n'ai rien pour me distraire habituellement donc j'imagine que ça facilite le travail.

« - Oh on te distrait ?

« - Non pas vous, sourit-elle. Shane. Habituellement il écoute les médecins et reste allongé pour éviter de solliciter ses côtes mais aujourd'hui il me tient compagnie donc j'avance moins vite. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle décida de prendre une nouvelle pause pour leur tenir compagnie et surtout aider Shane à se relever. Jason vint rapidement l'aider et ils décidèrent de rester au salon alors que la brunette allait chercher de quoi se désaltérer.

« - Au fait on ne dérange pas ?

« - Légèrement mais je m'en remettrais, grogna le jeune trader en songeant à l'aveu que la brunette lui avait fait.

« - Mais c'est que tu es de bon poil, se moqua Nate. Il est arrivé quoi à tes côtes ?

« - Un soupirant de Mitchie m'a foutue une raclée en découvrant qu'elle avait passé deux semaines ici.

« - J'ignorais qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

« - Moi aussi, admit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

« - Moi aussi et je suis pourtant la première concernée, intervint la jeune intéressée. Et Luke n'est pas mon copain, seulement un crétin qui s'imagine que puisque c'est le roi de la ville proche de chez moi et que je suis à son goût, je vais immédiatement tomber dans ses bras… Non mais je ne blague pas, il m'a demandé en mariage au début de mes vacances. Alors qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble, précisa-t-elle en pouffant. Comme si j'étais ce genre de fille !

« - Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, souligna Shane.

« - Oui mais j'ai accepté de t'épouser uniquement pour que tu puisses accéder à ton héritage. On est supposé divorcer au bout de six mois, me semble-t-il.

« - Tu divorcerais aussi peut-être de ce Luke !

« - Mais il n'a aucune chance de me passer la bague au doigt. D'une part il est stupide et machiste. Selon lui la place d'une femme n'est que dans la cuisine ou entourée de gamins, et tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet, précisa-t-elle à Shane qui hocha la tête. D'autre part, il sait à peine lire or si je le pouvais je passerais ma vie dans une bibliothèque. Enfin… Tu l'as vu, non ? On n'irait pas du tout ensemble !

« - Il ressemble à quoi, demanda Caitlyn intriguée.

« - Bof, il est plutôt banal, je dirais. La peau café au lait, le sourire ultra bright, l'arrogance à revendre, tout en muscle, rien dans la tête. Il fait à peu près la taille de Shane. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, il est très bling bling. Il doit avoir plus de bijoux que moi ! Bon ok, ajouta-t-elle après une légère pause, je n'en ai pas vraiment mais bon l'idée est là. A chaque jour, sa parure de colifichet plaqué or et strass. Avec naturellement ses chaussures en fausse peau de lézard façon braconnier.

« - La vache, c'est le prince charmant ton soupirant, se moqua la jeune femme.

« - Ouais. C'est l'archétype de tout ce que je n'aime pas chez un mec. Bon et le fait qu'il a dépassé la trentaine, ne plaide pas non plus en sa faveur.

« - Ouais mais tu pourrais rester dans le coin. Si tu te maries avec Shane, tu vas devoir vivre à New York !

« - Non, j'entre à la fac de LA à la rentrée.

« - Et mentalement c'est quel genre, interrogea Nate perplexe.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais qu'il est arrogant, égoïste, brutal dans sa manière d'agir ou de parler, vantard naturellement. Il aime la chasse et draguer à peu près tout ce qui a une poitrine.

« - Ouais c'est presque le sosie de Shane.

« - Voilà, sourit-elle. Sauf que Shane a un bon fond, moins de trente ans, intelligent et il a une carrière en plus d'être vachement mignon. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Luke.

« - Je rêve où tu as dit que Shane était beau, intervint Jason en se redressant.

« - Euh non, tu ne rêves pas. Il est mignon, c'est un fait. Enfin selon mes critères après chacun les siens, précisa-t-elle. Pourquoi cette surprise ? Personne ne l'a jamais dit ?

« - Si, se moqua Caitlyn, seulement généralement elles rêvent de passer dans son lit.

« - Ah. Ben ce n'est pas mon cas. On va simplement se marier.

« - Faudra bien que tu consommes ton mariage, se moqua Jason.

« - Ah non ça ce n'est pas prévu, grommela le jeune homme gêné qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. On ne se marie pas par amour seulement par intérêt.

« - Je n'y gagne rien moi je te rappelle donc non je ne me marie pas par intérêt. Je te rends simplement service.

« - Quelle délicate attention de préciser que tu ne fais ça que pour moi, soupira-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'y gagner quelque chose.

« - C'est vrai… A bien y réfléchir, j'y gagne un ami, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

Il sourit à sa réponse puis consciente qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour la voir elle, elle se leva et prévint Shane qu'elle retournait nettoyer le faisant acquiescer. Dos à lui, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'il la suivait des yeux avant de fusiller ses amis du regard quand ils le lui soulignèrent.

« - T'es amoureux ou quoi, demanda Nate curieux.

« - Non mais j'apprécie sa présence et son esprit.

« Menteur, souffla sa conscience. Tu passes ton temps à la dévorer des yeux en te demandant si elle accepterait de passer dans ton lit. Faux, s'insurgea-t-il. Ok elle me plait beaucoup c'est vrai mais je ne pense pas que la mettre dans mon lit soit une bonne idée. » Tout en débattant sur ce point, il écouta ses amis pronostiquer sur la durée de leur mariage puis soupira. Aucun ne comprenait qu'il veuille garder le château de sa famille, sans vouloir y vivre. Il comptait le restaurer certes mais il voyait ça comme un projet de vacances. Il n'avait jamais voulu y vivre sauf depuis que Mitchie lui parlait de visite du domaine payante, de location pour cérémonie. Et surtout depuis qu'il avait passé deux jours à imaginer ce que ça serait de vivre avec elle dans le château. Tandis qu'elle ferait les visites, puisqu'elle se passionnait pour l'histoire, il pourrait s'occuper de gérer son portefeuille d'action et gérer le château. « On n'est même pas obligé de vivre vraiment ensemble. Chacun dans son coin pourrait être suffisant, réfléchit-il. » Etrangement, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas et il s'en demanda la cause avant d'écouter ses amis qui semblaient habitués à discuter sans lui puisqu'à présent, ils parlaient de la réception du mariage. Même s'ils savaient qu'il était faux, ils trouvaient dommage de ne pas marquer le coup.

« - Surtout que ça sera peut-être la seule fois qu'il se mariera !

« - Pas faux Jase… Bon on fait quoi ? D'ailleurs, vous allez vous marier où et quand ?

« - Probablement à Vegas, c'est rapide et elle pourra se marier en grandes pompes si elle le désire quand elle se mariera par amour.

« - Argument pertinent. Bon on oublie la salle à louer, on ira dans un casino dépenser de l'argent, suggéra Jason.

« - Non plutôt revenir ici et faire la fête !

« - Sinon mariez-vous à la mairie. C'est presque aussi rapide et il n'y aura pas de frais d'avion, proposa Caitlyn plus pragmatique que les autres. On pourra faire un repas sympa au rez-de-chaussée comme ça.

« - Pour ça faudrait que le rez-de-chaussée ressemble à quelque chose, signala Shane. Ok Mitchie a enlevé pas mal de tâches mais faut tout refaire. Retirer le papier peint, en mettre du neuf, refaire toute la peinture, les boiseries, les plafonds, sans compter que l'endroit est presque insalubre à l'étage. Il n'y a que deux chambres à peu près propres, le reste est… Invivable !

« - Justement, je n'avais rien à faire, sourit Jason. Je vais aller fouiller les magasins de peinture pour choper les nuanciers et je vais t'aider à remettre cet étage aux normes d'hygiène.

« - Je vais t'aider, déclara Nate en se levant. Mes cours pour mes élèves sont prêts, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

« - Génial, moi je vais aller m'occuper du jardin. Tondre la pelouse et débroussailler le reste. Shane toi tu te reposes, on s'occupe du reste !

« - Hey non mais attendez, dit-il en se levant d'un coup avant de grimacer sous la douleur. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour que vous investissiez mon château !

« - Que veux-tu, on va se passer de ton autorisation mon vieux, se moqua le professeur. Ecoute un mariage c'est supposé être beau donc on va refaire le décor, toi pense à trouver une jolie robe pour ta future femme et évite d'être trop blessant. Bon on se donne rendez-vous demain ? C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et allèrent dire au revoir à Mitchie qui n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Elle les salua en souriant puis reprit son ménage jusqu'à ce que Shane signale sa présence.

« - Ils ne restent jamais longtemps, j'ai l'impression.

« - Tu parles ! Ils ont décidé de remettre l'étage en ordre en refaisant la peinture et tout. Je vais sans arrêt les avoir sur le dos dès demain.

« - C'est plutôt gentil de leur part.

« - Mouais… Tu sais pourquoi ils font tout ça ? Pour que les photos de la soirée de notre mariage qu'ils ont décidé soient belles !

« - C'est adorable. Fais-moi penser à les en remercier.

« - Tu plaisantes ?

« - Non je trouve ça super gentil. Et puis j'aurais de belles photos à regarder comme ça, quand je serais à la fac.

Il secoua la tête puis s'assit sur un fauteuil alors qu'elle terminait de nettoyer la baie vitrée.

« - Dis-moi tu plaisantais tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

« - A quel propos ?

« - Quand tu as sous-entendu que tu voulais m'embrasser.

« - Oh ça. Eh bien pour être honnête, je ne plaisantais pas. Je dois reconnaître que tu es mignon et moins monstrueux que ce que je pensais. Après lorsqu'on s'est embrassés, je te voyais toujours comme un affreux personnage et si tu m'avais demandé l'autorisation de m'embrasser, je t'aurais probablement envoyé bouler, reconnut-elle. Mais… C'était très plaisant comme baiser, précisa-t-elle en le regardant à travers le carreau propre.

« - Là tu te fiches de moi ! Ce baiser ne pouvait pas te paraître plaisant, je t'ai forcé à m'embrasser.

« - A aucun moment. Tu m'as embrassé mais j'étais libre de ne pas te répondre. Après je te le concède, c'était un baiser enragé mais il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on nous donne. Et au moins tu avais une haleine fraîche, c'est la base d'un bon baiser, sourit-elle.

« - Fais-moi penser à avaler une pastille à la menthe avant notre mariage.

« - Tu crois que ton dentifrice ne sera pas suffisant, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Si mais quitte à ce que tu sois à nouveau obligée de m'embrasser, autant que ça te soit agréable donc…

« - J'ai dit que c'était la base pas que c'était tout. Crois-moi, Luke a une haleine fraîche mais la seule fois où il m'a embrassé, j'ai cru qu'il voulait aspirer ma bouche. C'était très désagréable.

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ? Quand tu nous as comparé ?

« - Tu veux que tes amis sachent que tu m'as embrassé sans mon accord une fois pour éviter de me frapper dessus ?

« - Euh non, grogna-t-il. A vrai dire, j'aimerais oublier le fait que j'ai voulu te frapper.

« - Voilà, tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas souligné cette autre différence.

« - Il y en a encore beaucoup ?

« - Oui. Déjà je préfère passer dix ans dans une cellule de ton château qu'une semaine avec ce porc, ensuite tu n'as peut-être pas sa carrure mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui. Torse nu en tout cas, il n'y a pas photo et puis tu sembles… Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me rassures alors que quand je suis face à lui, j'ai tendance à fuir. Et l'odeur que tu dégages m'est plus agréable que la sienne. Et puis ce baiser, soupira-t-elle légèrement rêveuse. Ok il était plein de rage et tout mais ta manière de caresser ma taille était agréable tout comme te sentir contre moi, reconnut-elle en rougissant.

Elle venait de croiser son regard et s'aperçut à ce moment-là que leur conversation s'apparentait plus à du flirt qu'à une simple conversation. Il la fixait avec curiosité et elle se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop dit avant de soupirer mentalement. A présent c'était dit et elle ne pourrait pas effacer ses mots, elle le savait aussi elle baissa la tête une seconde puis reprit sa tâche espérant qu'il n'allait pas se moquer d'elle.

« - Ce n'était pourtant pas un vrai baiser.

« - Pour moi si, souffla-t-elle en le regardant se rapprocher d'elle.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

« - Je… Oui ?

Sans un mot, il lui prit la main lui faisant lâcher son éponge et la tourna doucement pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« - Veux-tu que je te montre à quoi ressemble un vrai baiser ? Cette fois, je ne ferais rien sans ton accord, précisa-t-il.

« - Je… Je crois que ça me plairait, reconnut-elle les joues rouges en priant qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle.

Seulement il sourit simplement avant de se pencher vers elle sans cesser de l'observer s'assurant qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Lentement, il combla l'espace qui les séparait, s'amusa à frôler son nez avec le sien, alors que sa main gauche lui relevait la tête. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ferma enfin les yeux alors qu'il pressait simplement ses lèvres attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Dès qu'elle le fit, il ferma les yeux à son tour et l'embrassa réellement caressant sa bouche contre la sienne alors que ses mains se posaient sur sa taille qu'il frôla tendrement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle dut apprécier puisqu'elle s'accrocha à son cou se collant doucement à lui au moment où le manque d'air les sépara. Il s'éloigna lentement, lui volant plusieurs baisers sans qu'elle ne quitte ses bras.

« - C'est déjà mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Carrément mieux, soupira-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La voyant faire, il déglutit et sans réfléchir revint contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec plus de passion que précédemment. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser et il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos au mur alors qu'il réclamait l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna sans résister voulant sentir sa langue frôler la sienne alors qu'elle s'accrochait davantage à lui se moquant du fait qu'ils s'embrassaient sans réellement s'aimer. Il lui plaisait et à ses yeux c'était suffisant pour le laisser l'embrasser que ce soit avec tendresse ou passion. Il dut penser la même chose qu'elle puisqu'il se colla à elle alors que ses mains quittaient sa taille pour frôler ses hanches alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds soupirant en sentant le désir qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle replia sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa cuisse et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était accrochée à sa taille se frottant contre lui alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Le manque d'air les sépara une nouvelle fois pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas. Au contraire, ils se fixèrent alors qu'elle se frottait doucement contre son bassin l'excitant de plus en plus même s'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle arrête. Il y a avait trop longtemps, selon lui, qu'une femme ne l'avait pas fait réagir si vite et sentant la douleur de ses côtes revenir, il chercha un meuble des yeux avant de la poser sur le bureau de son grand-oncle. Elle écarta ses jambes le libérant s'il le souhaitait seulement il resta contre elle caressant son nez avec le sien et elle gémit doucement en sentant ses doigts frôler son ventre avant de l'appeler doucement pour retrouver sa bouche sur laquelle elle se jeta avec avidité, le faisant grogner alors qu'il répondait avec la même fougue.

« - Arrête, finit-il par soupirer contre sa bouche sans s'écarter.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - On… Tu… Bon Dieu, tu es en train de me retourner la tête, souffla-t-il en s'écartant vivement d'elle.

« - Je… Désolée, dit-elle sans savoir si elle devait ou non penser ces mots.

« - Ne t'excuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien si tu es le genre de femme qui m'a toujours attiré… Seulement, je ne peux pas !

« - Tu ne peux pas quoi ? M'embrasser ?

« - Non ça je peux et je veux, éluda-t-il en secouant la tête, seulement je ne peux pas nous compliquer la vie ! On est supposés se marier Mitchie, pas tomber amoureux et vivre une histoire d'amour. Ça ne marchera pas !

« - Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'une histoire d'amour ? Je pars pour la fac dans moins de deux mois.

« - Tu n'es pas amoureuse ?

« - Non. Ok t'es le genre de gars qui me plait, mais je n'oublie pas que tu veux récupérer le château avant de repartir à New York pour reprendre ta vie de trader.

« - Pourquoi m'embrasser alors ?

« - Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie. Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

« - Je n'en ai pas. J'avais envie de me rappeler le goût de tes lèvres puisque je n'ai pas profité du premier dont tu gardes un bon souvenir visiblement.

« - Moins bon que ces baisers, admit-elle en souriant légèrement. Tu devrais retourner te reposer Shane, ajouta-t-elle en descendant du bureau. Tu es supposé te reposer encore au moins une semaine avant de recommencer doucement à solliciter tes côtes, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot encore perturbé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il lui plaisait, elle lui plaisait, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se plonger dans une histoire d'amour. « Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais pas un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle embrassera d'autres types, souffla la voix perfide de sa conscience. Ouais sauf que je vais partir à l'autre bout du pays ne revenant que pendant les vacances pour rénover ce gouffre… A moins que je reste ici et que je continue simplement à investir… L'idée de faire du château un monument à visiter est tentante. » Il passa le reste de la journée à y réfléchir et lorsqu'elle arriva avec le repas, il nota qu'il n'y avait qu'une part. Il voulut lui demander si elle avait déjà manger seulement en entendant son ventre gargouiller, il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu ne manges pas ?

« - Pas avec toi, dans ton lit, précisa-t-elle. Tu sembles carrément flipper à l'idée que je m'imagine vivre une histoire d'amour avec toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que c'est mon but dans la vie. Je t'amène de quoi manger, je file me restaurer dans la salle à manger.

Il hocha la tête ignorant ce nouveau pincement au cœur quand elle lui expliqua la raison de l'unique part. Il la regarda quitter la pièce sans se retourner et soupira conscient d'avoir fait une erreur… Seulement il ignorait laquelle et n'eut pas plus d'indice quand elle revint vers vingt-deux heures pour lui retirer le plateau alors qu'il avait fini depuis longtemps.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il quand il l'entendit remonter peu avant minuit.

« - Oui ?

Il lui fit signe d'entrer et elle obéit en sourcillant se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui avait apporté de quoi dîner, ses cachets et avait tout remporté plus tard, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit quand elle travaillait dans le cas où il dormirait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit sa main pour l'attirer sur son lit afin qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés comme la veille.

« - Je ne flippe pas à l'idée que tu tombes amoureuse de moi seulement je sais que je ne suis pas un…

« - Pitié pas ce cliché où tu me dis que t'es pas fait pour moi, que tu n'es pas un mec bien ou ma préférée que tu n'es pas fait pour l'amour et que je vaux mieux que ça !

« - C'est peut-être un cliché pour toi mais c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un type pour toi. Je suis conscient que t'es une fille bien mais tu as ta vie ici et j'ai la mienne à New York, mentit-il, je ne veux simplement pas qu'il y ait méprise quant à notre relation qui je te l'accorde est étrange !

« - Très bien, à mon tour de mettre les points sur les I. Il n'y a aucune méprise. Il s'avère simplement que j'ai aimé t'embrasser tout à l'heure, c'était agréable de sentir ta tendresse sous tes airs d'homme des montagnes. Je vais te sortir un autre cliché, je suis une fille et j'aime quand un homme me serre tendrement dans ses bras ou m'embrasse avec douceur, je n'y peux rien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée et demain tes amis arrivent probablement de bonne heure pour m'aider à nettoyer et faire du neuf donc…

Elle se releva tout en parlant seulement, une fois encore, il la retint et elle se rassit alors qu'il se redressait pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Ecoute, sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié nos baisers. J'en ai savouré chaque secondes, souffla-t-il en frôlant ses doigts la faisant frissonner. Tu as froid ?

« - Non.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha et revint l'embrasser tendrement s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse seulement il répondit à son baiser avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur son lit l'entraînant avec lui. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle avait tout un tas de raison de ne pas agir ainsi, elle s'allongea à ses côtés se promettant de se reprendre dès le lendemain. Pour le moment, elle n'en avait aucune envie d'autant plus qu'il glissa sa main sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'en empêcher seulement elle en était incapable, bien au contraire, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est que ses doigts quittent son ventre pour remonter davantage. Il s'écarta d'elle et soupira en posant son front sur son épaule.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui depuis que tu m'as parlé du baiser qu'on a échangé l'autre fois, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir en ta présence, souffla-t-il sur sa peau. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te déshabiller et te faire l'amour jusqu'à oublier tout le reste seulement ma raison me rappelle que ça serait la pire chose à faire. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne feras rien de tel. Tu peux y penser autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

« - En es-tu sûre ?

« - Tes matelas sont tous trop pourris pour que j'accepte de me déshabiller dessus.

Il la fixa en sourcillant et se promit de ne pas investir tout de suite dans de nouveaux matelas pour leur deux chambres puis la laissa aller se coucher, espérant que ses amis n'arriveraient pas trop tôt… Il n'eut pas cette chance puisque la sonnette retentit dès sept heures du matin et il grogna avant d'entendre quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers.

…

« - Que faites-vous déjà là, demanda Mitchie en ouvrant la porte encore en pyjama.

« - On vient aider, Shane ne t'a pas prévenu ?

« - Si Nate mais je pensais que vous viendriez plus tard. On n'est pas levés, rien !

« - Feignasse, grogna Caitlyn amusée. Nate m'a levé à six heures du matin pour qu'on soit là assez tôt.

« - A minuit je frottais encore les tâches, contre-attaqua-t-elle en souriant. Bon installez-vous dans la salle à manger, j'arrive avec du chocolat et du jus de fruits. Vous avez pris votre petit-déjeuner ?

Jason secoua les sacs qu'il portait et elle se lécha les babines en voyant les viennoiseries qu'ils contenaient. Apportant de quoi se restaurer, elle demanda aux deux garçons s'ils pouvaient aller chercher Shane et l'aider à descendre en sollicitant ses côtes le moins possible. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous les trois en discutant, ou plutôt les deux discutaient, le propriétaire bâillait encore et se laissa asseoir sans résister. La seconde suivante, ses cachets furent déposés devant lui ainsi qu'un bol et un verre de jus d'orange. Faisant le service, Mitchie servit tout le monde puis s'installa, face à son fiancé, en discutant avec l'un ou l'autre. Celui-ci, bien qu'il lui avait dit l'inverse au soir, l'observa à la dérobée tout en lui faisant doucement du pied pour la voir réagir. Quand elle se mit à rougir, il sut qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait et sourcilla en la sentant agir de la même façon. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde mais qui leur suffit pour qu'ils se rappellent tous deux leur passion durant leurs baisers la veille.

« - Bon Shane, avec Jase, on a fait le tour des magasins de peinture hier donc voilà tous leurs nuanciers. Une préférence, demanda Nate en étalant mille couleurs sur la table débarrassée.

« - Mitchie je te suis, nous deux on nettoie, les garçons font le plus pourris. Grattage des vieilles peintures, lissage des murs et pose de la peinture et du papier.

« - Ce que je préfères faire quoi ! Allez suis-moi, on a du boulot. Je te montre ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'il reste à faire et je te laisse t'y mettre pour ma part, j'enfile des vêtements confortables, je fais la vaisselle et je te rejoins.

Caitlyn trouvant le programme intéressant, hocha simplement la tête et elles quittèrent la pièce au profit du bureau qui était tout de même presque terminé. Elles le terminèrent en deux heures et tandis que la première allait tondre le gazon, la brunette à présent habituée à vivre ici rejoignit les garçons pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« - Shane hésite entre deux couleurs pour l'entrée, expliqua Jason.

« - A ton avis, quelle couleur, lui demanda le propriétaire du château en lui montrant un beige presque neutre et un rose framboise.

« - Euh… Etrangement, et vu la taille de l'entrée, j'aurais opté pour du framboise sur le mur de la porte et un blanc cassé par exemple sur les autres murs. Après tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire du château. Si c'est pour des visites, garder les tons de bases me parait plus indiqué alors que si tu veux le mettre en location tu peux te permettre plus de fantaisies.

« - A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est plus intéressant ?

« - Financièrement ?

« - Ouais.

« - Les visites mais il aurait fallu demander à l'office du tourisme si l'idée les intéresse.

« - Ok je vais les appeler, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

« - Et tu es un peu le proprio, souligna Nate amusé.

Supposant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, la jeune femme s'éloigna et profita que tout le monde était occupé pour faire quelque chose qu'elle retardait depuis longtemps.

« - Allô papa ? _Mitchie ? Mais enfin où es-tu ?_ Reste calme. Je suis chez Shane, je… _Quoi_ , hurla-t-il. Papa, je t'ai dit quoi ? Reste calme. Écoute, Luke l'a blessé et je reste avec lui le temps qu'il soit guéri. En attendant, je m'occupe de ranger un peu son château. _Mitchie, tu rentres immédiatement !_ Non ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis ici pour l'aider. Je repartirais quand j'aurais terminé. Je t'appelais uniquement pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète. Je te rappelle bientôt. Prends soin de toi.

Elle coupa la communication sur ces mots et inspira longuement avant de rejoindre la dernière pièce qui était visiblement un ancien cabinet de toilette. Elle soupira longuement et commença à nettoyer, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et sourit à Shane lui demandant ce qu'il avait choisi.

« - Du beige en base et je vais faire les moulures en chocolat. Nate a suggéré qu'on en profite pour refaire le parquet. Ils sont partit acheter ce dont ils vont avoir besoin… Ton père va bien ?

« - Ouais, il a du mal à accepter l'idée que tu es sympa avec moi mais il va se faire à l'idée.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit contre le mur, l'observant travailler sans que ça ne la dérange vraiment. Elle avait conscience qu'il devait guetter tous ses gestes mais elle s'en moquait, il ne la dérangeait pas… La jeune femme changea cependant d'avis quand elle passa près de lui pour nettoyer. Il attrapa sa cheville et commença à caresser sa peau sous son pantalon. Elle frissonna en le sentant faire et tenta bien d'oublier ses gestes seulement elle n'y parvint pas et finit par s'accroupir pour être face à lui.

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de méprise entre nous, souffla-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'on les entende.

« - Du moment qu'on reste clair, c'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Et tu as la peau vraiment très douce.

« - Donc du moment qu'on garde tous deux à l'esprit qu'il n'y a et n'aura rien de sérieux, on peut agir spontanément ? Comme s'embrasser par exemple ?

« - C'est un très bon exemple, sourit-il.

L'imitant, elle se rapprocha de lui et pressa simplement sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme avant de le fixer.

« - C'est suffisant comme ça ?

Il secoua la tête et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser plus tendrement. Elle se laissa faire sans résister et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle sourit et souffla un « bonjour à toi aussi » avant de se relever pour reprendre son ménage. Moins d'une minute plus tard Caitlyn les rejoignit en prenant une pause, ses bras étaient douloureux.

« - Je t'avais prévenu, se moqua Mitchie. Tu n'as qu'à continuer ici, je vais reprendre la tonte !

Comme Nate et Jason arrivèrent en même temps, Shane quitta la pièce et ils se mirent au travail, même si lui ne faisant rien de concret.

La journée se passa ainsi. Caitlyn termina la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée et les deux filles aidèrent les garçons à boucher les trous des différents murs alors que Shane était exilé à l'étage. Le lendemain, ils poncèrent par roulement puisque ils avaient décidé de s'occuper du jardin en même temps.

Il leur fallut trois semaines pour venir à bout de l'entrée et d'une grande partie du jardin et tandis que les filles s'occupaient de préparer la cuisine à être repeinte, les garçons terminèrent le jardin. Bien sûr les arbres n'étaient pas encore coupés et les haies n'étaient pas taillées, mais la pelouse était enfin en règle. Shane fit appel, de son côté à plusieurs entreprises qui s'occupèrent de la toiture ainsi que de la façade. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils n'auraient pas fini début septembre mais ils s'en moquaient. Il fallait que le plus gros soit fait pour le mariage. Pour l'occasion, Caitlyn et Nate se chargèrent même de préparer la chambre des futurs mariés et quand la veille du mariage arriva, ils leurs bandèrent les yeux avant de les emmener dans la pièce où ils disparaissaient souvent. Ouvrant la porte, ils leur retirèrent leurs bandeaux en leur demandant ce qu'ils pensaient de la pièce. Le plafond blanc avait été repeint, du papier bleu clair était collé au mur, un grand lit avec un matelas neuf, précisa Caitlyn, était collé au mur. Un léger ciel de lit pendait au mur, un chevet avec une simple lampe de chevet complétait le tout. Mitchie nota que même le parquet semblait neuf et se tourna vers eux.

« - C'est magnifique. C'est pour qui ?

« - Vous, sourit Nate. On s'est dit que ta famille risquait de s'opposer au mariage si elle découvrait ta chambre réelle. C'est pour faire illusion. On a gardé l'idée de base de la pièce, on a simplement changé les meubles.

Gênée la brunette remercia leurs amis et lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Shane, elle s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, c'est uniquement pour faire illusion, dit-il en la rejoignant. Tu n'auras qu'à y dormir seule.

« - Ouais enfin non on pourra dormir ensemble, on ne risque rien après tout mais… Je pensais à demain. Je ne sais pas comment mon père va réagir en te revoyant. La réaction face à mon annonce ne l'a pas enchanté.

« - Vu comme je l'ai traité, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

 _Flash-back_

 _Profitant qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne pouvait travailler, Mitchie quitta le château. Shane était à l'hôpital avec Jason pour faire des examens pour ses côtes, Nate et Caitlyn avaient un rendez-vous à l'extérieur selon leurs propres termes, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait voir son père pour lui annoncer son mariage. Elle avait retardé le moment au maximum mais à présent, n'avait plus le choix. Il devait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Durant le trajet, elle tenta de trouver ses mots sans succès et elle arriva bien trop vite devant la maison de son enfance. Inspirant un bon coup, elle sortit de l'habitacle et frappa à la porte._

 _« - Mitchie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi frappes-tu à la porte de chez toi, demanda son père en la faisant entrer._

 _« - J'en avais envie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _« - Tu sembles avoir pris du muscle._

 _« - Ouais les travaux n'avancent pas trop mal et ça muscle pas mal de refaire les papiers peints dans un château en aussi mauvais état… Écoute papa, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Shane et…_

 _« - C'est un euphémisme ! Si tu n'étais pas majeure, je l'aurais accusé de séquestration pour te forcer à revenir à la maison ! Cet homme est un monstre… Non c'est une bête ! Un animal qu'on devrait abattre !_

 _« Bon sang, songea-t-elle, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. » Inspirant longuement elle tenta de prendre quelques secondes pour annoncer la nouvelle en douceur à son père seulement elle fit chou blanc et soupira. Au vu des sentiments que son père nourrissait pour son fiancé, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle sans qu'il ne se mette à hurler. « Et je ne peux même pas lui avouer pour le contrat, sinon il risque de dévoiler l'information, soupira-t-elle mentalement. »_

 _« - Tu restes enfin chez toi, lui demanda-t-il joyeux._

 _« - En fait… Non, je venais… T'annoncer une nouvelle. Enfin une bonne nouvelle selon moi mais j'ignore comment tu vas la prendre donc…_

 _« - Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire princesse sauf si c'est que tu quittes la fac pour devenir mime dans les parcs, rit-il._

 _« - Non c'est toujours prévu que j'aille à la fac dès la fin septembre, tranquillise-toi… La seule différence c'est que… Je vais… En fait, se reprit-elle, à force d'être au château, je…_

 _« - Ne me parle pas de cet endroit de malheur, si je m'écoutais, j'irais le brûler, lui et l'animal qui y vit !_

 _« - Ne fais pas ça papa ! Jamais, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Et cesse de parler de Shane comme d'un animal, c'est un homme très bien !_

 _« - Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves de la sympathie pour cet animal ?_

 _« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ce que j'éprouve pour Shane en ta présence, je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimeras jamais. J'espère simplement que tu éviteras de parler de lui comme d'un animal aux fêtes de familles !_

 _« - Et pourquoi serait-il présent à ces fêtes ?_

 _« - Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui… Et on va se marier… Ce samedi, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. On ira à la mairie, il ne peut pas se marier à l'église, il n'est pas baptisé, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, surtout si c'est pour insulter le marié, mais j'apprécierais que tu sois là pour mon mariage._

 _Steve la fixa choqué, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait frappé la tête avec une massue. Il n'était plus capable de rien. Ni de réfléchir, ni de parler… Rien, il avait le cerveau vide. Il resta donc sans bouger de longues secondes et quand deux minutes furent écoulées, la jeune femme se rassit et appela son père, inquiète qu'il soit en état de choc._

 _« - Tu… Marier… Toi, lui… C'est une blague, hurla-t-il au comble de la fureur._

 _« - Non, dit-elle simplement. Je vais épouser Shane._

 _« - Je m'y oppose !_

 _« - Très bien, dans ce cas, il est inutile que je te donne l'adresse. Au revoir papa !_

 _Blessée par sa réaction, elle quitta la cuisine et monta chercher ses affaires du moins tout ce qu'elle pouvait emporter dans la voiture puis retourna au château le cœur en miettes._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Il a très mal réagi, tu sais ? Il ne viendra pas demain alors j'ignore pour qui on préserve les apparences.

« - Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis ? Tu es son unique enfant, dit-il pour la réconforter.

« - Tu parles, s'il vient ça sera pour te traiter de monstre, de bête et d'animal… Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir entendre ça le jour de mon faux mariage pour de vrai.

Il sourit tristement et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa tempe pour lui assurer son soutien. La seconde suivante, Caitlyn entra dans la pièce les prévenant qu'ils rentraient tous mais qu'ils seraient présents demain matin. Mitchie la remercia chaleureusement et alla embrasser Nate et Jason restés en bas.

« - Tu sais c'est une chic fille cette Mitchie.

« - Je sais Cait, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que ça me fait chier que son père ne veuille pas venir. Je sais que ce mariage est bidon et tout ça mais on fait tout pour donner l'illusion que c'est vrai et j'espère que lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité, son père ne lui en voudra pas sinon je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de l'avoir entraîné dans mes emmerdes !

« - Croises les doigts, peut-être que tout se déroulera sans anicroches.

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe et elle grimaça avant de décréter qu'elle croyait tout même au père Noël ce qui le fit rire puis elle quitta la pièce alors que vingt-et-une heures sonnaient à peine. Une minute plus tard, Mitchie le rejoignit et l'observa dans ce décor.

« - Qu'as-tu, demanda-t-il.

« - Rien, je me demandais si on fait vraiment couple pour un œil non averti. A ton avis ?

« - A mon avis, oui. Les gens croient ce qu'ils voient. On se tient la main dehors, on vit ensemble, on est un couple. De plus on se marie demain, tu te souviens ?

« - Je ne peux guère l'oublier. Tes amis nous ont offert une chambre spéciale voyage de noces, rit-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

Certes depuis ce moment dans le cabinet de toilettes, ils avaient décidé de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils en avaient envie et ils en avaient souvent envie, mais ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que quelques caresses furtives du bout des doigts. Shane parce qu'il craignait qu'aller plus loin ne l'engage davantage dans cette relation et Mitchie simplement par timidité. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir torse nu sans savoir comment lui faire comprendre.

« - Mitchie, hurla-t-on depuis le jardin.

« - Qui peut bien venir ici, demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Sortant de la pièce, elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte pour voir Luke dans la propriété.

« - Mitchie, cria-t-il soulagé. Ton père m'a raconté que l'animal qui vit ici veut te forcer à l'épouser ! Viens, dit-il en lui prenant le bras de force, je te ramène chez toi !

« - Mais lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle en tentant de se défendre. Je. Ne. Vais. Pas. Me. Marier. De. Force, dit-elle en luttant entre chaque mot.

« - Mon Dieu c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Tu souffres du syndrome de Stockholm !

« - Que sais… Oublie ça ! Mais lâche-moi bordel, s'énerva-t-elle inconsciente qu'ils approchaient dangereusement de la voiture de Luke.

« - Lâche immédiatement ma fiancée, intervint Shane en les rejoignant avant de tendre la main à Mitchie qui la prit sans hésiter.

« - S'il te plait libère-moi de cet imbécile, plaida-t-elle en tentant de s'accrocher à son fiancé.

« - C'est prévu, ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il avant de fixer Luke froidement, lâche ma fiancée !

« - Va te faire foutre connard ! Mitchie ne t'épousera pas ! Elle est à moi !

« - Je ne suis à personne, s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même alors maintenant lâche-moi !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing l'atteignant au visage. Sous la surprise il la lâcha et elle se cacha derrière son fiancé qui lui proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur où elle serait en sécurité.

« - Hors de question, ce type est un malade et tu es encore en convalescence. Tu rentres avec moi !

« - Mitchie, reviens, plaida Luke en lui reprenant le bras.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'en colle une, s'énerva-t-elle. Lâche-moi !

L'observant, il la lâcha avant de se ruer sur Shane qui esquiva le premier coup avec facilité. Inquiète pour lui, la jeune femme entra dans le château en courant et prit le premier téléphone qu'elle trouva, celui de son fiancé, avec lequel elle appela la police.

« - Un homme est entré chez nous par effraction et essaie de tuer mon fiancé. _Très bien ou habitez-vous mademoiselle._ Vous situez le château de la famille Gray ? _Naturellement._ Eh bien c'est là que je vis. _Ecoutez mademoiselle ce château ne relève pas de notre juridiction et…_ Ecoutez brigadier, inspecteur ou qui que ce soit, soit vous venez interpeller l'homme qui est entré chez nous par effraction soit vous allez avoir un meurtre sur les bras et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour expliquer à la famille du défunt que vous n'avez pas pu sauver leur fils parce que ce n'était pas sur votre juridiction ! Là c'est une question de vie ou de mort et je ne plaisante pas ! _Je l'ai bien compris mademoiselle seulement je n'aurais pas l'autorité compétente pour arrêter cet homme !_ Très bien mais je vous aurais prévenu. Demain vous aurez un cadavre sur les bras, ne venez pas frapper à notre porte pour embarquer mon fiancé, il n'habite pas sur votre juridiction !

Elle raccrocha sur ses mots et ressortit pour voir qu'ils se battaient ou plutôt Shane esquivait les coups alors que Luke le chargeait comme un taureau. « On dirait que c'est lui l'animal, songea-t-elle dépitée. »

« - Shane rentre à l'intérieur, lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Rentre toi, moi je dois encore virer ce gamin de ma propriété !

« - Gamin toi-même espèce de vieux pédophile !

Heureusement avant qu'il ne puisse frapper Shane une nouvelle fois, une voiture de police les rejoignit et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Luke se calma dès qu'il vit la police et allait parler seulement Mitchie fut la plus rapide et lui expliqua qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle se marie demain avec un autre que lui et que Luke avait voulu la kidnapper. Explication que corrobora Shane aussi Luke fut emmené. Il tenta bien de s'expliquer seulement il était seul contre deux et dès que la voiture eut disparue, Mitchie se tourna vers son futur époux.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas, mes côtes n'ont presque plus rien et hormis un méchant coup à la pommette, je devrais m'en sortir indemne. Comment as-tu fait pour que la police intervienne ? Ils ne viennent jamais quand je les appelle.

« - Oh ça, je leur ai simplement dit qu'ils auraient un meurtre sur les bras s'ils ne venaient pas… Visiblement ç'a fonctionné. Allez rentrons, je vais soigner ta pommette !

« - Décidément tu aimes jouer à l'infirmière.

« - Avec toi j'ai l'impression que je vais souvent jouer au docteur, dit-elle machinalement.

Il sourit en l'entendant mais ne releva pas pour le moment. A la place, il ferma la porte à clé et laissa la jeune femme le conduire dans la salle de bain où elle le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'elle alla chercher. La lumière crue de la pièce l'aida à nettoyer la plaie et soupirant, elle fixa son visage.

« - Non mais regarde-moi le visage que tu auras demain sur les photos, souffla-t-elle. Un œil noir et gonflé, une pommette griffée… Heureusement que tu seras habillé, torse nu on verrait tous tes bleus.

« - Je n'en ai plus.

« - Ah. Je ne sais pas je ne t'ai plu vu torse nu depuis que j'ai repris le nettoyage des couloirs. Reste là je vais te chercher de la glace pour ton œil.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir détaillant sa silhouette et lorsqu'elle revint, il la laissa appliquer elle-même la compresse sur son œil sans qu'il ne grimace.

« - En tout cas merci Shane, souffla-t-elle en le regardant. D'être venu m'aider à me débarrasser de cet imbécile.

« - Je t'en prie, c'était naturel, sourit-il avant de prendre son poignet… Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul qui aura des blessures de guerres demain. Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ton bras.

Elle fixa les marques rouges et pour lui faire plaisir alla chercher une autre compresse qu'elle posa sur son bras où Luke avait serré le plus fort. Amusé, il tint cette compresse alors qu'elle reprenait celle de son œil avant de regarder si le gonflement avait changé. Seulement la compresse n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps et elle la replaça doucement tout en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas mal, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je suis solide.

« - Je sais mais j'aime bien te soigner.

« - Tu devrais oublier l'anglais et faire des études d'infirmière, à ce rythme-là !

« - Non j'aime bien te soigner, pas les autres, souffla-t-elle doucement.

« - Parce que je suis ton futur mari, murmura-t-il en caressant son bras laissant tomber la compresse au sol.

« - Non parce que ça me permet de te déshabiller habituellement.

Il secoua la tête et sans la quitter du regard, il retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait avant de le faire tomber au sol quand elle le retira de son propre bras. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et baissant les yeux, observa le torse qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps selon elle. De sa main libre, elle frôla doucement sa peau chaude et sourit en sentant ses muscles se contracter à son contact. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne firent de commentaires. Au contraire, la jeune femme continua de frôler sa peau avant de poser sa main complète sur son pectoral qu'elle caressa doucement avant de s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon pour venir embrasser le muscle qui tressailli sous sa bouche alors qu'il inspirait brutalement.

« - Attends Mitchie, je… Non pas… Viens, balbutia-t-il en l'aidant à se lever avant d'en faire de même.

Retirant la compresse qu'il jeta dans le lavabo, il l'entraîna hors de la pièce et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre que leur avaient préparé leurs amis. Elle avait rapidement compris où il l'emmenait mais elle s'en moquait et lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit avant de la rasseoir sur lui, elle se laissa faire sauf qu'ayant les deux mains de libre, elle les posa toutes les deux sur le corps de son futur époux frôlant sa peau s'amusant des réactions qu'elle provoquait. Ses caresses durent paraître trop légères puisqu'il posa ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme appuyant doucement sur ses doigts lui faisant relever la tête.

« - N'aies pas peur de me toucher Mitchie, tu ne me feras pas mal, murmura-t-il quand il croisa ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit doucement et reprit ses caresses avec plus d'assurance avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Il y répondit sans réfléchir avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur le lit l'entraînant avec lui. Le besoin d'air les sépara et se rasseyant, la jeune femme observa le corps de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. Lentement, elle laissa ses mains le toucher des clavicules au bassin avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour défaire le bouton de son jeans. Il se redressa pour la regarder faire et prenant ça pour un défi, elle défit les autres boutons du pantalon avant d'en écarter les pans pour se retrouver face à un boxer noir, tendu, qui la fit rougir. La seconde suivante, une main se glissa dans son cou alors que Shane se rasseyait pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« - Tu n'as pas à rougir du désir que tu m'inspires. N'aies jamais honte d'être belle et de faire rêver un homme avec ton seul sourire Mitchie.

« - C'est facile à dire mais c'est la première fois que je déshabille un homme.

« - Alors prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé. On peut même s'arrêter ici, si tu le désires !

« - Non, je veux voir… Plus, chuchota-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Alors vas-y, retire-moi tout ce qui t'empêche de voir… Plus, dit-il en adoptant le même ton qu'elle.

Elle le fixa en souriant malgré sa gêne évidente et lentement se releva le temps de faire glisser le jeans sur les jambes du jeune trader avant de déglutir en voyant qu'il était presque nu. Curieuse mais timide, elle n'osa pas aller plus loin et se mordit la lèvre avant de se faire violence pour poser sa main sur l'érection qu'il avait. Elle l'entendit inspirer brusquement et leva les yeux pour voir qu'il la fixait avec intensité guettant son prochain geste.

« - Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à retirer ton boxer, souffla-t-elle gênée sans retirer sa main.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit si tu ne veux pas alors…

« - Je veux te voir nu, dit-elle dans un élan de courage qui la fit rougir, mais de la à ce que ce soit moi qui te déshabilles… Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable.

« - Je suis certain de l'inverse, souffla-t-il en se rasseyant.

Le fixant, elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il disait vrai et lentement elle sentit son courage revenir. Elle posa donc ses deux mains sur lui et les fit glisser sur ses flancs jusqu'à son dos, avant de les faire descendre jusqu'à l'élastique du sous-vêtement qu'il portait, avant de faire passer ses doigts dessous. Il sourit à son audace et l'encouragea du regard, aussi, doucement, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son érection et sursauta avant de relever la tête pour le fixer surprise.

« - Je ne pensais pas que c'était si chaud et palpitant, souffla-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur le sexe du jeune homme qui inspira abruptement.

Sans un mot de plus elle baissa le vêtement et déglutit en voyant à quoi il ressemblait.

« - Veux-tu que je me rallonge pour que tu puisses me déshabiller complètement ?

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter l'érection qu'elle avait sous les yeux et quand ce fut bon retira lentement le boxer qui tomba rapidement au sol quand il n'eut plus rien à cacher. Etrangement cette vision de Shane complètement nu l'émoustilla et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion que précédemment. La sentir contre lui l'excita davantage puisqu'il répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue avant de poser ses mains sur elle la faisant frissonner. Le manque d'air les sépara et tout en la fixant, il fit passer ses doigts sous son débardeur sans qu'elle ne le repousse. Au contraire, elle le laissa faire et leva simplement les bras quand il commença à lui retirer le vêtement, qui tomba rapidement au sol alors qu'il fixait la dentelle noire qu'il reconnut pour la lui avoir acheté le surlendemain de leur rencontre. Il la frôla doucement de l'index puis laissa son doigt dessiner l'auréole de son sein alors qu'elle se cambrait en fermant les yeux lui laissant le choix d'aller ou non plus loin. Il ne réfléchit même pas et fit doucement tomber les bretelles du soutien-gorge sur ses bras tout en embrassant la peau qu'il découvrait. Elle soupira en frissonnant et lentement il fit glisser ses doigts sous la dentelle lui faisant rouvrir les yeux pour le fixer.

« - Dis-moi si tu ne veux pas, d'accord ?

« - Juré dès que je sens que je ne suis plus à l'aise, je t'arrêterais.

« - C'est parfait, sourit-il avant de libérer sa poitrine jetant la dentelle au sol.

Voulant y aller doucement, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu, à ses yeux ça voulait dire qu'elle était encore vierge, aussi il prit son temps, découvrant son corps du bout des doigts avant de se pencher lentement lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, aussi, lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en se cambrant. Sa réaction le rassura et tout en découvrant son buste avec les lèvres, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches arrière. La seconde suivante, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux l'encourageant à continuer ses caresses et il l'allongea au milieu du lit où il reprit ses baisers alors que ses doigts glissèrent sur le bouton du jeans qu'elle portait et qu'il fit rapidement sauter. Comme elle ne dit rien, il accentua ses baisers tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclaire, et bientôt le jeans, rejoignit rapidement les autres vêtements.

« - Mitchie j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, souffla-t-il contre son mamelon.

« - J'en ai très envie également.

Il releva la tête surpris qu'elle lui avoue ce genre de choses et la regarda une seconde avant de lui demander de l'attendre. Elle acquiesça et le regarda surprise remettre son boxer avant de sortir de la pièce la faisant sourciller. Décidant qu'elle lui poserait la question à son retour, elle attendit sagement en s'allongeant au milieu du lit les yeux fermés.

« - Tu dors, chuchota une voix tendre à son oreille.

« - Dans tes rêves !

« - Tant mieux… Tu es sûre d'en avoir envie ?

« - Oui, murmura-t-elle en le fixant. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Ce soir, précisa-t-elle sans ciller.

« - D'accord, sourit-il avant de venir l'embrasser une seconde à peine.

Le sentant s'éloigner, elle le regarda et sourcilla en le voyant face à la culotte qu'elle portait. Doucement il la lui retira suivant son parcours des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Se sachant nue, la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise seulement avant qu'elle ne lui en parle, il revint contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissait entre les jambes de la brunette qui se laissa faire avant de gémir en sentant les doigts du jeune homme se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre les plis les plus intimes.

…

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sourcilla en voyant les murs bleus puis se souvint du cadeau de Nate et Caitlyn. La seconde suivante, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait laissé Shane lui faire avant de serrer les cuisses, reconnaissant volontiers qu'elle avait savouré chaque moment. « Il a un don incroyable pour offrir un orgasme à une femme, se dit-elle en ronronnant de plaisir. » Une main glissa sur sa taille jusqu'à son ventre alors qu'un corps d'homme se collait à son dos et elle sourit avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant.

« - Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi ma jolie petite infirmière, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle lui répondit aussitôt s'accrochant à lui avant de le laisser faire quand il l'allongea sur le dos avant de se frotter contre elle lui faisant sentir combien il avait envie d'elle. Manque de chance, on frappa à la porte du château et ils grognèrent même si Shane se dévoua pour aller ouvrir la laissant se réveiller doucement au contraire de lui qui attendait qu'elle se réveille depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Enfilant un caleçon il descendit et alla chercher son tee-shirt avant d'ouvrir à ses amis qui le fixèrent surpris.

« - Mitchie est prête ? Vous devez être à la mairie dans une heure et demie, lui rappela Nate perplexe face à sa tenue.

Il sourcilla et la seconde suivante écarquilla les yeux.

« - Restez-là, on arrive ! Faites comme chez vous !

« - Comme d'habitude, se moqua Jason.

Shane ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remonta dans leur chambre pour prévenir sa fiancée qui était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements rapidement avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour prendre une douche rapidement saluant oralement les deux garçons qui s'étonnèrent de sa tenue. Ils ne purent rien dire puisqu'elle remonta aussitôt pour aller se préparer.

Ils arrivèrent à la mairie in extremis et s'assirent avec trois autres couples. Mitchie observa les mariées et sourit en voyant une personne de plus de soixante ans dans un élégant tailleur vert d'eau accompagnée de son futur époux et de leurs petits enfants, le supposa-t-elle. A côté d'eux, un couple dans la trentaine devait probablement se rendre à l'église après, à moins qu'ils en sortent, puisque la mariée avait une robe bouffante et blanche et semblait mal assise à en croire sa grimace. Le mari pour sa part avait le nez rivé sur son portable, ce qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre. Enfin le dernier couple devait avoir à peine vingt ans et le ventre rond de la jeune femme semblait être la raison de leur présence. Elle portait une robe bleue tout simple avec des chaussures blanche alors que le futur marié avait un jean bleu et un polo blanc. « C'est d'un gai, songea-t-elle avant de regarder sa propre tenue. » Shane lui avait acheté une robe de mariage comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Une jupe fluide, un col carré en dentelle, des légères manches qui ne couvraient que ses épaules, une ceinture avec un nœud à la taille qui se nouait dans le dos et une légère traîne. Entièrement blanche, et simple, la robe était recouverte de dentelle, détail qui l'avait fait craquer. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle se tourna vers son futur époux. Il arborait un costume noir avec un papillon au lieu d'une cravate sur une chemise blanche. « On y croirait, songea-t-elle en souriant légèrement. »

« - Tu vas bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Si tu veux, on peut repartir, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

« - Non, tout va bien. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai qu'une parole et je suis ravie de faire ça pour toi.

« - En attendant ton propre père n'assiste pas à ton mariage.

« - Le tien non plus.

« - Le mien s'est barré quand il a appris ma venue au monde, grogna-t-il doucement. Alors que le tien…

« - Il a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Quand on nous appellera, j'entrerais avec toi et tes amis et nous nous marierons… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il sourit et embrassa sa main avec chevalerie avant de regarder droit devant lui sans lâcher ses doigts qu'il caressa machinalement lui laissant le loisir d'imaginer qu'ils se mariaient tous deux par amour. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle imagina qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser après un dîner aux chandelles, puis regarda la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour faire illusion. Un anneau en or simple avec un diamant. Shane se leva et elle revint au présent pour voir qu'on venait de les appeler afin qu'ils puissent être mariés par le maire.

Leur mariage fut une simple formalité administrative et moins d'une demi-heure après être entrés dans la salle, ils étaient dehors. Remontant dans les voitures, ils rejoignirent le restaurant où ils avaient décidés d'aller manger et Mitchie rit en voyant Caitlyn sortir un appareil photo immortalisant les plats ainsi que la soirée. Ils avaient réservé une table pour six, Mitchie espérant sans trop y croire que son père viendrait, seulement la chaise à ses côtés resta vide et à quinze heures ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. La jeune femme sourit en songeant que Shane ne lui avait lâché la main uniquement pour manger sinon il la reprenait la serrant doucement.

« - Fin de la comédie, soupira celui-ci en fermant la porte. On va pouvoir agir normalement.

Sur ces mots, il retira sa veste et voulut défaire son nœud papillon seulement Caitlyn l'interrompit en leur parlant de leur première danse ce qui les fit grimacer l'un et l'autre. En effet, plongés à corps perdu dans les travaux, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils devraient danser et rien n'était prêt. Pas même la musique, heureusement leur amie semblait avoir prévu ce moment puisqu'elle enclencha la musique depuis la chaîne Hi-fi qu'elle avait apporté pour travailler en musique. Il déglutit en reconnaissant la chanson choisie mais invita sa femme à danser après avoir remis sa veste afin que les photos soient parfaites, selon Caitlyn.

 _Oh, why you look so sad? / Tears are in your eyes / Come on and come to me now / Don't be ashamed to cry / Let me see you through / 'Cause I've seen the dark side too / When the night falls on you / You don't know what to do / Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less._ (Oh, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? / Les larmes aux yeux / Viens et viens vers moi, maintenant / N'aie pas honte de pleurer / Laisse moi voir à travers toi / Tu sais j'ai vu les mauvaises choses de la vie moi aussi. / Quand la nuit tombe sur toi / Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. / Mais rien que tu puisses m'avouer / Ne pourrait faire que je t'aime moins...)

Les mains sur la taille de Mitchie, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme voulant oublier tout le reste y compris le flash de leur amie qui semblait les mitrailler. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette jeune femme qui avait accepté de lui le pire qu'il pouvait faire puisqu'il s'était juré de ne jamais lever la main sur une femme. Il n'avait cependant pas hésité à la rabaisser, l'insulter, la traiter comme une esclave et malgré tout ça, elle était là dans ses bras, après lui avoir dit 'oui' ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait accepté de lui offrir sa virginité après le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se promit cependant de tirer ses mystères au clair dès qu'ils seraient seuls. « Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, songea-t-il. »

 _I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you / Won't let nobody hurt you / I'll stand by you_. (Je resterai à tes côtés, je resterai avec toi / Je ne laisserai personne te blesser, / Je resterai à tes côtés.)

Elle dut entendre ses pensées puisqu'elle rit légèrement avant de se mordre la lèvre en fixant sa bouche. Elle se reprit et le regarda à son tour souriant en voyant son regard s'illuminer à mesure qu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Il la rapprocha doucement jusqu'à la coller contre lui, cessant de faire semblant d'être sous son charme. Il s'en était rendu compte la veille quand elle l'avait soigné. Il tenait à elle aussi il n'hésita plus et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle était merveilleuse. Il voulut ajouter « dans cette robe » puis se retint, elle était merveilleuse qu'importe sa tenue, son maquillage ou sa coiffure.

 _So, if you're mad, get mad / Don't hold it all inside / Come on and talk to me now / Hey, what you got to hide? / I get angry too / Well I'm a lot like you / When you're standing at the crossroads / And don't know which path to choose / Let me come along / 'Cause even if you're wrong._ (Donc si tu es en colère, fâche toi, / Ne garde pas tout à l'intérieur / Viens et parle moi, maintenant / Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ? / Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'être en colère / Bien, je suis un peu comme toi / Et quand tu es debout à la croisée des chemins / Et ne sais pas quelle voie choisir / Laisse moi venir à tes côtés, / Car même si tu as tort.)

« - Tu l'es tout autant et je me fous de ce que peut penser mon père ou tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, souffla-t-elle en caressant son visage d'une main.

« - Même si ton père n'est pas venu ?

« - Même s'il me mettait à la porte. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à notre divorce, je compte bien le crier haut et fort.

« - Et après ?

« - Eh bien, tu seras toujours magnifique mais je me serai plantée. Note comme ça je deviendrais une jolie fleur !

« - Tu es plutôt une belle plante qu'une jolie fleur.

« - Flatteur !

Il rit et souffla à son oreille qu'il ne voulait pas passer leur nuit de noce sur le canapé, la faisant rire franchement avant de le traiter d'idiot. Elle lui cacha cependant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Davantage à chaque fois qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Son souffle caressant sa peau, l'électrisant doucement, lui faisait perdre la raison et elle aimait cette impression de vivre sans se poser des questions. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait planifié sa vie et cet imprévu lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'aussi incroyable qu'excitant, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum sachant que dans quelques semaines, quatre tout au plus, leur chemins se sépareraient pour ne plus se recroiser avant leur divorce.

A la fin de la chanson, il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou tandis qu'il la collait à lui. Leur baiser n'était pas pour faire illusion, ni pour convaincre leurs amis. Il n'était pas prévu et n'était que pour eux. Comme un secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître et lorsque l'air les sépara, elle lui sourit doucement.

« - J'en rêvais, souffla-t-elle.

« - Moi aussi.

« - La vache ça c'est une sacrée photo. Faut la faire agrandir et la mettre quelque part, s'exclama Jason tout sourire.

« - Pourquoi pas au-dessus de la cheminée, suggéra Caitlyn.

« - Ouais à faire sur une toile, ça fera plus classe.

« - Vous pourriez peut-être nous demander où on veut mettre la photo toile agrandie, s'amusa Shane en fixant Nate qui venait de parler.

« - Non, non continuez à vous embrasser, on se charge de la déco !

« - Crétin, grogna Mitchie amusée avant de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête. Je peux voir la dite photo ? Wow, souffla-t-elle en regardant l'écran du numérique. On est superbes. Il me la faut en fond d'écran pour mon portable !

« - En effet, sourit son mari en regardant par-dessus son épaule… Elle serait pas mal sur la cheminée, mais à la limite, je préférerais en mettre une où on regarde l'objectif !

« - Pourquoi ne pas la faire dans le jardin ? Ah non, il n'est pas terminé et avec les échafaudages ça craint, soupira la jeune mariée.

« - Attendez, j'ai une idée, sourit Jason.

Il leur expliqua rapidement son idée et quelques secondes plus tard, Shane prenait Mitchie contre lui le grand escalier éclairé en arrière plan. Ils immortalisèrent le moment puis sachant que ce n'était pas un véritable mariage, s'amusèrent à prendre la pose de différentes manières. Le jeune marié rit en voyant ses deux amis embrasser les joues de Mitchie puis une autre où elle faisait la grimace avec Caitlyn.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se prendre en photo partout. Dans le bureau rénové, Shane faisant semblant de travailler alors que sa femme était assise sur le meuble en soupirant. Dans le jardin où allongés dans l'herbe, il l'enlaçait la regardant avec amour alors qu'elle fixait l'objectif le regard pétillant. Sur le pas de la porte, le marié tenant sa femme pour passer l'entrée. Entre chaque, ils dansaient, riaient, se racontaient leurs vies ou prenaient la pose pour faire d'autres photos. En effet Caitlyn avait décidé qu'ils devraient être plus nombreux à ce mariage, sur les photos du moins, et avait promis de faire plusieurs retouches sur les photos pour que les camarades de Mitchie puissent croire qu'ils étaient nombreux ce jour-là.

Vers vingt heures cependant alors que les garçons parlaient entre eux, les deux filles allèrent préparer de quoi manger au soir et la petite amie de Nate fixa son amie.

« - Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

« - Non et si c'est le cas, je le ferais disparaître des photos comme l'œil noir de Shane et les marques sur ton poignet, promis, rit-elle… Nate m'a dit que vous vous étiez levés en retard… A croire que vous avez dormi ensemble puisque tu étais habillée comme hier et non en pyjama comme tu aurais dû. Dois-je en conclure que Shane et toi avez… ?

« - Euh, conclues-en ce que tu veux, grogna-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Je paris que Shane est un amant pitoyable !

« - Je n'ai pas trouv… Espèce de garce !

« - Oh mon Dieu, tu as… Vous avez… Mais…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin hurlant simplement de joie avant de prendre la jeune mariée dans ses bras au moment où les garçons, alertés par le cri, étaient venus curieux. Ils sourcillèrent en les voyant face à face, Caitlyn extatique alors que la jeune mariée la fixait quelque peu perplexe. Les apercevant elle haussa les épaules puis retourna à sa tâche alors qu'ils interrogeaient celle qui avait crié. Décrétant que ça ne les regardait pas, elle les mit à la porte de la pièce puis demanda à sa nouvelle amie si elle était amoureuse.

« - Je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas, peut-être. De toute façon avec Shane, nous avons décidé qu'il n'y aurait rien de sérieux entre nous. Il veut repartir à New York et je ne l'en empêcherais pas alors que j'irais à la fac sans qu'il ne m'en empêche.

« - Attends, ça ne va même pas t'ennuyer qu'il reparte sans toi ?

« - Non, si… Peut-être, admit-elle. En fait, je n'en sais rien. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Depuis que je suis gamine, je veux être professeur d'anglais et j'ai orienté toutes mes études dans ce sens. Je n'ai jamais fait un pas en dehors de ma ligne de conduite mais… Depuis que j'ai rencontré Shane… Je vois la vie autrement. J'ai envie de profiter de ma vie, de ma jeunesse comme on dit, sans me prendre la tête. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais bu, pour ne pas avoir de conduite dangereuse ni perdre le contrôle, j'ai passé tous mes étés à lire ou passer des tests pour en apprendre toujours plus. Sauf depuis que je peux travailler et dans ce cas, je travaille en librairie, je donne des cours à des gamins, je fais tout pour être un bon professeur plus tard mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de m'amuser, de prendre du bon temps avant d'aller à la fac et de me replonger la tête dans mes études pour n'en sortir que pour les vacances donc…

« - Mais vous allez divorcer quand ?

« - Aucune idée. Shane doit être marié à ses vingt-cinq ans, ce qu'il sera. Après je présume qu'il sait combien de temps, il doit garder l'illusion de ce mariage. Quand ça sera bon, on divorcera. Il m'enverra les papiers où il sera stipulé qu'il paye mes études, jusqu'à ce que je puisse récupérer ma bourse d'études et en échange, je ne demande rien de ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Pas même un kopeck !

« - Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

« - Non… Enfin si, je crois que j'apprécierais qu'on reste amis lui et moi, mais pour le reste, non pas du tout.

La jeune femme pensait chacun des mots qu'elle disait pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ressentit une pointe d'amertume quand elle songea qu'une fois le divorce prononcé, il reprendrait sa vie de célibataire, draguant dès qu'il se sentirait seul, la laissant seule ici en Californie. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle mit ça de côté et terminant le repas, ils rejoignirent tous la salle à manger où ils se restaurèrent dans la joie. Même si elle croisa, à plusieurs reprises, le regard intrigué de son mari, elle supposa qu'il attendait qu'ils soient seuls pour parler, ce qui n'arriva que bien après minuit.

« - Bon demain repos, on reprend les travaux lundi, décréta Nate.

« - Ok à lundi. Neuf heures, précisa le jeune marié.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et fermant à clé, Shane se tourna vers la jeune femme Elle nettoyait les reliefs du repas qu'elle mit dans la cuisine avant de retirer ses chaussures en soupirant de soulagement.

« - Tu viens te coucher ?

« - J'arrive, sourit-elle en le regardant.

Laissant la pièce dans l'état, elle le suivit dans l'escalier jusqu'à leur chambre où il la porta pour l'allonger sur le lit.

« - Tu semblais morose après le repas, je me trompe ?

« - Ouais. Caitlyn s'est montrée très envahissante et elle m'a fait réfléchir à certains aspects de notre relation post divorce.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ouais. Elle m'a demandé ce qui allait se passer, pour nous, une fois que tu serais à nouveau à New York pour jouir de ton célibat et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ouais. Dans l'idéal on resterait amis mais tu vas vivre tellement loin que je me demande si on le restera, soupira-t-elle avant de bâiller. Bon ok je suis fatiguée. Je ne savais pas que c'était épuisant de faire semblant de se marier.

Se relevant, elle quitta la pièce alors qu'il l'observait à la dérobée se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas confié qu'il songeait très sérieusement à vivre ici, dans le château de sa famille. Certes il n'en était pas encore certain, pour ça, il fallait qu'il sache s'ils pourraient tous deux rester amis après leur divorce aussi, il se promit de ne pas partir tout de suite et surtout de ne pas lui en parler afin qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de rester aimable avec lui… Même si ses deux amis avaient une théorie différente à ce sujet.

 _Flash-back_

 _Caitlyn les mettant à la porte de la cuisine, ils retournèrent au salon en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle hurle ainsi puis, sachant qu'ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais, changèrent de sujet. Naturellement, ils revinrent sur la relation qu'il vivait avec Mitchie et il soupira._

 _« - Je l'ai dit et le répète, nous ne sommes qu'amis._

 _« - Alors pourquoi tu la regardes sans arrêt ? Que tu la guettes quand elle n'est pas là et que tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure !_

 _« - Et ne dis pas que c'est pour la photo, votre baiser était tout sauf calculé, ajouta Nate en souriant._

 _« - Parce qu'on est ami et que je sais que ça la mine que son père ne soit pas présent à ce simulacre de mariage._

 _« - A d'autre Shane ! Tu agis… Tu sembles carrément amoureux !_

 _« - Et c'est le genre qui te plait, souligna Jason avec sérieux. Petite, brune, futée, mignonne, débrouillarde, avec de l'humour et joyeuse._

 _« - Bon peut-être qu'elle me plait, soupira-t-il fatigué par cette conversation qui le poussait_ _dans ses retranchements, seulement je ne suis pas amoureux. Je ne nie pas qu'elle est mignonne, craquante, la femme idéale pour moi si vous voulez mais elle vit en Californie et moi à New York, leur rappela-t-il._

 _Ses amis le fixèrent en sourcillant puis se regardèrent une seconde signe qu'ils n'étaient pas dupe mais Shane fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu leur échange oculaire. Au contraire, il tendit l'oreille et entendant que les filles arrivaient, ils changèrent tous trois de conversation puisqu'ils parlèrent des rénovations du château même s'il nota que sa femme semblait songeuse._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par le retour de la jeune femme qui portait toujours sa robe et il sourcilla avant de sourire quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle préférait que ce soit lui que la lui enlève. Lui promettant de faire vite, il fila se brosser les dents quand il nota des sous-vêtements blancs dans la panière à linge. Comprenant qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa robe de mariée, il termina rapidement sa toilette puis la rejoignit, passant par son ancienne chambre prendre des préservatifs, comme la veille, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte. L'idée d'être père le dérangeait toujours autant, et surtout ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble. « Et elle n'a pas terminé ses études, souffla sa conscience. » Fermant la porte de la chambre, il nota qu'elle était assise sur le lit pour envoyer un message et il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé.

« - Navrée, mon père voulait savoir si le mariage avait eu lieu, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Tu sais on est marié mais tu es libre de répondre à un sms sans m'en préciser le contenu.

« - En effet mais comme je t'ai demandé de me déshabiller, ce n'était pas juste pour toi de devoir attendre sans explication, sourit-elle en lui faisant face.

« - Tu marques un point. Et maintenant ?

« - Je crois que c'est le moment où tu es supposé m'enlever mon plumage, dit-elle les joues rouges.

Il hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha pour défaire la fermeture éclaire retenant le tissu pour ne pas qu'il tombe trop vite. Comme la veille, il détailla chaque centimètre de son corps s'arrêtant parfois pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau allant jusqu'à mordiller son nombril la faisant brutalement inspirer tout en s'accrochant à son épaule. Quand le tissu fut à ses pieds, il se releva et la porta pour la libérer de l'étoffe avant de la poser au milieu du lit. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard aussi nu qu'elle l'était et vint l'embrasser avec douceur tout en les recouvrant des draps encore froissés de leur nuit précédente. Elle frissonna dès qu'il se colla à elle pourtant elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise lui demandant simplement plus en prenant une de ses mains qu'elle posa directement sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa aussitôt. La fatigue de la journée les empêcha d'aller plus loin mais elle s'endormit blottie contre lui alors qu'il frôlait machinalement sa peau en attendant de s'endormir. L'odeur de cannelle qu'elle dégageait lui chatouilla les narines et il la regarda se demandant comment elle faisait pour lui retourner le cerveau comme elle le faisait. Il resta ainsi longtemps cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait que les autres n'avaient pas. Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie depuis ses seize ans, mais aucune ne lui donnait envie de quitter la vie qu'il menait à New York pour déménager à l'autre bout du pays. Au contraire, elles avaient tendance à le faire fuir et rares étaient celles qui avaient pu dormir chez lui. Généralement, il préférait aller chez ses conquêtes, pourtant il sentait que, pour elle, il pourrait faire une exception et l'inviter chez lui, dans son appartement, s'ils étaient à New York naturellement, et même lui proposer d'y passer une nuit complète ou un week-end. Cette idée le terrifia et il se promit de prendre ses distances avec sa femme dès qu'elle serait sur les bancs de la fac.

Ils passèrent leur dimanche à faire l'amour s'amusant à se taquiner, flirtant sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant à se surprendre au détour d'un câlin, d'une caresse, si bien que lorsque le lundi arriva, ils n'avaient rien rangés. Ni les vêtements qu'ils avaient semés au rez-de-chaussée, ni les préservatifs usagés. Heureusement pour Mitchie, quand Jason en trouva un, il eut le bon goût d'attendre qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le signaler discrètement à son mari qui rougit légèrement tout en le jetant. Il attendit d'entendre les moqueries mais celles-ci ne venant pas, il reprit son activité du moment à savoir s'occuper de boucher les trous de la cuisine songeant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cette pièce avant préférant s'occuper de celles où se passerait la fête du mariage. Il s'étonna cependant en s'apercevant qu'en deux mois il avait plus fait pour le château qu'il n'en avait fait ses deux dernières années le laissant se dégrader sans réagir. « Ouais enfin maintenant je suis certain de le garder, songea-t-il, je peux investir dedans sans finir ruiné. » Supposant que c'était la seule explication possible, il reprit sa tâche aidé de ses deux amis qui, apercevant le plafond soupirèrent.

« - On n'aura jamais fini. Le plafond est fissuré de partout… L'idéal serait de mettre de la fibre de verre, proposa Jason. Ça va cacher la misère et boucher les fissures pour le solidifier.

« - Je savais que c'était un bon plan de traîner avec un architecte, pouffa Shane.

« - Ta gueule !

Ils rirent de sa répartie puis prévinrent les filles qu'ils avaient quelques courses à faire. Mitchie en profita pour leur demander d'acheter de quoi manger les faisant soupirer. Néanmoins Nate promit qu'ils feraient un crochet dans un magasin. Durant le trajet, ils questionnèrent leur ami voulant le comprendre. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas amoureux et que de coucher avec elle serait la pire des erreurs pourtant, ils avaient visiblement fait l'amour plus d'une fois. Shane soupira avant de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas leur affaire. Certes la conversation le gênait mais surtout, il ne pouvait expliquer lui-même ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait entre Mitchie et lui. Pourtant il appréciait chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie et la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait donné envie de plus. Il ignorait plus de quoi, mais être simplement avec elle sans amour ne lui suffisait pas. « Même si je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, se dit-il. Ok elle est mignonne mais elle est plus jeune que moi. Mais elle te plait, lui rappela sa conscience, et elle te fait rire. C'est vrai et elle arrive à me surprendre ! » Plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit rater l'entrée du parking de bricolage et remercia Jason quand il le lui rappela. Il se gara rapidement et après avoir pris un chariot, entrèrent dans le magasin pour y prendre plusieurs rouleaux de fibres de verre ainsi que de la peinture blanche supposant qu'ils achèteraient le colorant au fur et à mesure que Shane serait décidé. L'attente fut cependant plus longue que de fouiller dans les rayons et ils patientèrent chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jason songeait à tout ce qu'il y avait à faire au château, il avait beau être architecte il préférait bricoler, Nate pensait à ses futurs élèves. Plus que quatre petites semaines et il retournerait au lycée pour apprendre à de jeunes esprits la philosophie. De son côté Shane pensait à Mitchie cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre. Il se souvenait de Lydia, une fille adorable avec qui, il avait eu envie de faire un bout de chemin, avant de découvrir qu'elle était plus intéressée par son argent que par lui. « Et son mec ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de la partager, reconnut-il mentalement. » Cynthia avait beaucoup compté pour lui mais c'était peut-être que c'était sa première petite amie… « Non je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'à Mitchie que n'ont pas les autres, songea-t-il en passant enfin. » Tout en payant, il refusa de reconnaître que Mitchie était tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Elle n'avait pas un truc ou deux en plus, elle avait tout. Elle était drôle, débrouillarde, réfléchie, philosophe, pleine d'humour, cultivée, attentionnée, audacieuse mais plus que tout, si elle rêvait bien de mariage, du moins le pensait-il, tout comme lui, elle ne se voyait pas avoir d'enfants. Ils rangèrent tout et le jeune homme commença à faire demi tour quand Nate lui rappela qu'ils devaient faire des courses. Mitchie avait été claire. S'ils ne ramenaient rien, personne ne mangerait au soir.

Ils revinrent presque deux heures plus tard, tout un tas de sacs à ranger dans les placards en plus des rouleaux de fibres de verre. L'électroménager n'étant plus utilisable pour le moment, ou branché dans d'autres pièces, les filles s'occupèrent des courses alors qu'ils reprenaient les travaux bien décidés à terminer le plafond au soir. La colle mettant vingt-quatre heures à sécher, ils en profitèrent pour aller dans les étages vider les placards et jeter les meubles cassés, rapidement rejoints par Caitlyn et Mitchie qui, bien qu'elles soient moins fortes, ne rechignaient pas à la tâche.

Durant la journée qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble, ils purent noter qu'en présence de sa femme, Shane devenait plus galant l'aidant quand il la voyait peiner pour porter un meuble quand il ne le lui prenait pas directement des mains pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Il avait beau lui rappeler, à chaque fois, qu'elle devait se reposer, la rentrée arrivant rapidement, elle voyait bien que c'était surtout pour qu'elle garde une bonne image de lui et cette idée la perturba. Ou plutôt la raison de cette chevalerie soudaine. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à en profiter n'hésitant pas à hausser le ton quand il lui prit une table de chevet des mains.

« - C'est quoi le problème avec cette table ? Tu as peur qu'elle soit trop légère ?

« - Elle est vieille, tu pourrais te blesser !

« - Comment veux-tu que je me blesse ? Dans le pire des cas, j'aurais une écharde dans le doigt, je ne vais pas en mourir !

« - Sait-on jamais. Tu pourrais ne pas voir une des marches, perdre l'équilibre et tomber !

« - Non mais t'es grave ! Je ne suis pas en sucre Shane !

« - Donne-moi ce chevet, c'est dangereux pour toi !

« - Doux Jésus, je plains ta prochaine femme surtout si elle tombe enceinte. La pauvre va être attachée au lit « sait-on jamais » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Laisse-moi faire !

« - Mitchie !

« - Shane ?

« - Lais…

« - Arrête c'en devient ridicule ! C'est une table de chevet, entièrement vide et assez petite pour que je puisse voir sur les côtés, alors laisse-moi faire !

Il la fusilla des yeux et elle en rajouta en signalant que Caitlyn allait avoir plus de mal avec le sommier en fer bien plus lourd. S'éloignant, il la laissa faire et alla aider son amie refusant de parler à sa femme qui soupira de soulagement. Il grimaça en la voyant prendre d'autres planches en aussi mauvais état pourtant il n'intervint pas attendant de la voir tomber, sans se blesser naturellement, pour lui signaler son erreur.

« - Tu es carrément atteint !

« - Nate, ta gueule !

« - Shane, soupira celui-ci nullement touché par sa réponse, regarde ta femme. Elle est forte et débrouillarde. Et je te rappelle qu'elle a vachement bossé cet été, tu pourrais lui faire confiance. Je paris qu'elle t'appellera si elle a besoin.

« - Et si elle se blesse avant ?

« - Serais-tu amoureux ?

« - Putain Jase tu fais chier avec ça ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ok ?

« - Si tu le dis, sourit celui-ci. En tout cas, tu donnes bien le change.

« - C'est vrai qu'on y croirait, rit Nate.

Il grogna et s'éloigna de ses amis pour aller dehors prendre l'air et surtout s'éloigner des rires qui semblaient le poursuivre. Il arriva au jardin par la porte du salon et sourcilla en voyant sa femme assise au sol.

« - Ça va ?

« - Ouais je fatigue, c'est tout. Et toi ? Tu es sorti comme si tu étais poursuivi par le Diable !

« - Nate et Jason ne cessent de me répéter en boucle que si je veille à ta santé, c'est parce que je suis amoureux or ce n'est pas le cas, précisa-t-il.

« - Tant mieux parce que ça ne faisait pas partie du marché, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais…

« - Au fait, excuses-moi de m'être emportée tout à l'heure. J'étais énervée parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus que je vous aide. Comme si… C'est bête mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais pas avoir plus de souvenirs de moi que tu en as déjà dans la…

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses uniquement… Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop m'y prendre avec les gens, les filles en particulier et je suppose que j'ai voulu tenter de coller à l'image que tu te fais d'un mari.

« - Je n'ai pas d'idée précise, tu sais ? Et vu qu'on n'est marié que sur papier… Agis comme toi, n'essaies plus de coller à une image. Même si j'aime ta douceur je préfère quand tu l'exprime le soir, quand et où il n'y a que nous, plutôt que devant tout le monde où j'ai l'impression d'être fragile et inutile ! Comme une poupée de porcelaine.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, j'arrête même de te tenir la porte.

« - Non ça continue, j'aime beaucoup, admit-elle amusée. Mais garde le reste de tes gestes d'attention pour moi seule. Que je sois la seule qui en profite et qui en est témoin.

« - Comme t'embrasser par exemple, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

« - Non ça aussi tu peux. Par contre glisser tes mains sous mon tee-shirt, c'est sans témoin.

« - Et glisser tes mains sous mes fringues ?

« - Tu te sens de devenir exhibitionniste ?

« - Non, grimaça-t-il, donc on garde aussi pour quand on est seul ?

« - Oui, rit-elle légèrement. Tout comme on garde pour nous ta manière de me faire gémir rien qu'en me touchant.

Il acquiesça frôlant son nez puisqu'il était très près de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il trouva la seconde suivante et pressa tendrement avant de soupirer contre sa bouche quand elle répondit à son baiser. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et fut surpris en la sentant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui pour donner plus de poids à leur baiser. Cessant de réfléchir, il se fit plus fougueux et fit courir ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à les faire descendre sur ses fesses qu'il caressa avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches arrières du short qu'elle portait la faisant se cambrer contre lui. Le besoin d'air les sépara et elle revint sur sa bouche presque aussitôt alors qu'il s'accrochait à elle avant de se laisser tomber en arrière l'entraînant avec lui. Ses mains quittèrent les poches du jeans pour se balader sur ses cuisses nues alors qu'elle quittait sa bouche pour mordiller son cou lui donnant rapidement envie d'elle. Des sifflements les firent revenir au présent et ils se redressèrent pour noter que plusieurs ouvriers les fixaient en levant les pouces en l'air. Gênée au possible, la brunette commença à vouloir se relever seulement il lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« - Reste quelques secondes de plus, s'il te plait.

« - Pour laisser tes amis bosser à notre place ?

« - Non parce que j'ai une érection d'enfer et si je rentre dans cet état, mes amis ne vont pas nous lâcher, avoua-t-il en la fixant avec un désir évident. Tu as d'ailleurs beaucoup de chance de rester de marbre après un tel baiser.

« - Tu plaisantes ? Si j'étais un mec, j'aurais trois jambes à l'heure qu'il est, pouffa-t-elle le faisant sourciller.

« - Si tu étais un mec, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé.

« - C'est un fait indiscutable, tout comme le fait que je dois être aussi excitée que toi par ce baiser.

« - On serait seul et propre, je demanderais sûrement à voir.

« - Comment ? En me demandant de me déshabiller ?

« - Trop long, s'exclama-t-il. Non je glisserais directement ma main dans ta culotte entre tes cuisses pour voir où tu en es.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il nota que son regard s'obscurcit davantage le faisant presque gémir d'envie. Se reprenant, il se concentra sur des choses qui le dégoûtait et quand ce fut bon pour lui, les releva tous les deux avant de lui demander si elle était prête à rentrer. Elle hocha la tête amusée et main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le château. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota « Contrairement à toi, moi on ne voit rien », avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide le laissant sur place observant son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Seulement le reste de la journée passa sans qu'il n'ait de réponses et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle fila prendre une douche lui donnant une idée. Sans lui demander la permission d'agir, il se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans la cabine la surprenant d'autant plus quand elle sentit combien il avait envie d'elle. Se tournant elle lui fit néanmoins face et le laissa la laver quand il le lui proposa. Elle comprit qu'il avait une autre idée en tête quand il profita d'être entre ses cuisses pour la caresser de plus en plus la faisant rapidement gémir alors qu'elle se cambrait de plus en plus avant de l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser passionné alors qu'il laissait le gant de toilette tomber au sol préférant la caresser de ses doigts. Quand l'orgasme la submergea, elle quitta ses lèvres s'appuyant contre lui sans force. Il sourit et termina de les laver avant de l'emmitoufler dans une serviette pour la porter à l'étage alors qu'il en avait une à sa taille. Dès qu'il la posa sur le lit, elle l'attira contre lui leur retirant à tous les deux leurs serviettes voulant visiblement qu'ils fassent l'amour comme tous les soirs depuis la veille de leur mariage. Quoiqu'il se passe dans la journée, ils trouvaient toujours l'énergie de se retrouver au soir. Il ne put le lui refuser, il avait envie d'elle depuis ce moment dans le jardin mais lui laissa le contrôle s'amusant de la voir s'asseoir sur lui et guider ses mains sur son corps.

Malheureusement, même si les travaux avançaient doucement, la rentrée arriva vite et avec elle la disparition de Nate et Mitchie. Le premier reprit ses cours de philosophie essayant d'apprendre à des jeunes esprits à réfléchir par eux-mêmes alors que pour la brunette, elle se préparait à entrer à la fac. Ils firent néanmoins un dîner la veille au soir avec leurs amis au complet. Les deux filles se chargèrent de préparer le repas pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de dresser la table puis discutèrent de leur projets communs avant qu'elle ne les rejoignent avec des pâtes à la carbonara accompagnées de laitue, un gâteau au chocolat étant prévu pour le dessert. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, seulement, rapidement, Jason chambra Shane sur le fait qu'il s'asseyait systématiquement à côté ou face à sa femme les faisant rougir jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour le jeune homme qui se leva et quitta la pièce furieux.

« - Ok je vais le rechercher. Je m'excuse Mitchie ce n'était pas méchant.

« - Je l'avais compris Jay, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon puis, ne le trouvant pas, alla dans le bureau où il travaillait désormais.

« - Hey mec…

« - Ta gueule Jason, ok, déclara Shane toujours furieux.

« - Calme-toi, souffla son ami. Je ne suis pas venu là pour subir tes foudres, dit-il en lui faisant face.

« - Alors fous-moi la paix parce que t'es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ce soir !

« - J'essaie simplement de te comprendre. Je ne te reconnais plus depuis que tu es avec Mitchie. Tu as changé. C'est très bien, tu sembles plus humain et j'essaie d'en comprendre la cause.

« - Je suis toujours le même !

« - Non tu la laisses investir ta vie, prendre des décisions pour le château et… Vous couchez ensemble, lui rappela-t-il.

« - Merci de la précision mais je sais encore ce qu'il se passe dans mon lit !

« - J'espère, admit le jeune architecte. Seulement je ne comprends pas puisque tu disais que c'était la pire chose à faire vu la relation que vous avez !

« - Et ?

« - Et je me demande pourquoi tu l'acceptes dans ton lit tous les soirs alors qu'habituellement aucune ne voit même ta chambre ! Pourquoi elle ?

« - Elle est différente des autres, grogna le jeune homme se sentant acculé au pied du mur.

« - Mais encore ?

Se sentant interrogé et piégé surtout, il se réfugia dans sa carapace et sortit la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

« - Ça me coûte moins cher qu'aller lever une pute sur un trottoir !

Sous le choc de cette réponse, à laquelle, il ne s'attendait pas, Jason le fixa sans mot dire durant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire puis secoua la tête.

« - Non, Mitchie est plus qu'un placebo à une prostituée pour toi !

« - Non, elle n'est que ça. Un plan cul que je dois payer pour ses services ! Même si ceux-là ne se limitent pas qu'au cul ok, dit-il furieux.

Jason le fixa surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire puis écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard marron de la jeune femme dont ils parlaient. Il devint blanc et vit, du coin de l'œil, Shane tourner la tête pour apercevoir sa femme.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il.

« - Rien, je venais simplement voir si vous vouliez du gâteau. Je repasserais, dit-elle blessée par ses mots.

« - J'en prendrais plus tard ! Retourne à ta cuisine et cesse d'espionner notre conversation !

Choquée par son ton, elle quitta le couloir sans chercher à discuter et rejoignit Caitlyn et Nate à qui elle souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Pour sa part, elle n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. Ils entendirent nettement Jason réprimander son ami et la jeune femme comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu aussi elle monta se coucher se sentant humiliée. Ne voulant pas le voir, elle se barricada dans la chambre où ils dormaient habituellement, enfila son pyjama et s'allongea pour pleurer en silence ne voulant pas qu'on l'entende. Elle resta ainsi de longues heures blessée par ses mots et finit par s'endormir sur un oreiller trempé de ses propres larmes. Son réveil sonna à six heures du matin et elle se leva sans bruit. Rejoignant la salle de bain, elle se prépara en se souvenant de la soirée et refusa de pleurer davantage. Shane Gray était ainsi. Un monstre comme son père le lui avait dit. Ne voulant pas lui faire la joie de le reconnaître, elle lui envoya simplement un message le prévenant qu'elle partait pour la fac et qu'elle le tiendrait au courant avant de s'habiller simplement. Un jeans, une tunique à carreaux qu'elle cintra avec une grosse ceinture à sa taille et une paire de boots avant de noter qu'il était trop tôt. Songeant à une idée, elle posa son sac et prit de quoi écrire avant partir, elle ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant un carton sur lequel une enveloppe portait son prénom. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant qu'elle émanait de Caitlyn.

 _« Salut la fée du logis._

 _Tu t'en doutes, avec Nate on a entendu ce con de Shane et on s'est douté que tu ne ressortirais pas de ta chambre. (D'ailleurs bien joué de t'être enfermée, ça lui fera les pieds à ce crétin) Enfin bref, j'étais venue pour te donner ton exemplaire de l'album de votre mariage. J'espère qu'il te plaira (c'est dans le carton)_

 _Je t'embrasse à bientôt._

 _Cait. »_

Prenant le carton, elle l'ouvrit, prit l'album et la lettre avant de quitter le château direction la faculté. Elle posa le tout sur le siège passager alors que ses deux valises étaient dans le coffre depuis la veille. Shane et elle ayant supposés que ça serait plus crédible si elle laissait ses affaires au château. L'observant dans le rétroviseur, elle lui fit ses adieux et quitta la rue où il se situait pour rejoindre la route de Los Angeles.

…

Quand Shane se réveilla, dans sa chambre pourrie, il grogna. Mitchie l'avait entendu la veille et devait lui en vouloir. « Pourtant, je n'ai pas totalement tort quand je dis que je la paie pour ses services, songea-t-il. Ok elle n'est pas et ne sera jamais un plan cul à mes yeux, mais pour le reste… » Secouant la tête, il quitta sa chambre et sourcilla en notant que tout était calme. Trop, il le sentait pourtant il ne dit rien et rejoignit les toilettes avant de rejoindre la cuisine en songeant à l'album de photos de leur mariage que Caitlyn leur avait apporté la veille. Il avait vu les deux et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le sien était en cuir travaillé très simple alors que celui de la brunette était en carton mais elle avait customisé chaque page avec des paillettes, une légende, des dessins… Certes, il ne l'avait pas feuilleté en totalité mais il avait noté qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes aussi bien au restaurant que dans la fête au château. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas naturellement mais il s'en moquait. « Et puis dans trois quatre mois tout ça ira au feu, songea-t-il. » La voix de Jason lui rappela qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Mitchie avant son départ et il monta dans leur chambre pour voir que le lit était fait et que leur armoire était presque vide. Elle n'avait laissé que très peu de choses et principalement ce qu'il lui avait acheté ce qui lui pinça le cœur. Il sortit son téléphone prêt à lui demander quand ils pourraient se voir pour qu'il s'excuse proprement quand il songea à une autre idée. S'ils restaient sur cette dispute, ils ne se verraient plus et il n'aurait aucun mal à se détacher d'elle et de l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui. Rangeant tout, il rejoignit donc la cuisine et allait se préparer de quoi manger quand il vit une feuille proprement pliée. Notant que son prénom y était inscrit, il l'ouvrit curieux.

 _« Shane,_

 _Comme convenu pour qu'on puisse y croire, j'ai laissé certaines de mes affaires dans la salle de bain et ma chambre. Une fois que tu auras touché ton héritage, fais-en ce que tu en veux, je ne tiens à aucune d'elles pas même à la robe pour ce « simulacre de mariage » pour reprendre tes propres termes. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour que je vienne signer les papiers du divorce, en attendant je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Fais ce que tu veux, retourne vivre à New York couche avec la moitié du pays, chope une IST et crèves-en si le cœur t'en dit ça me sera égal._

 _A dans deux mois._

 _Le plan cul que tu paies pour ses services autres que sexuels._

 _PS : Mon père avait raison, tu n'es qu'un animal qu'on aurait mieux fait de piquer à la naissance connard ! »_

Il fut surpris par le ton venimeux de sa lettre et dut reconnaître qu'il l'avait probablement mérité. « Bon faisons comme elle a dit, oublions-là en attendant qu'on puisse divorcer, se dit-il en sortant prendre de quoi se restaurer. »

Sa journée commença peu après et il ne fut guère surpris de ne voir que Jason l'aider pour l'intérieur. Ils se saluèrent puis tandis que Shane allait s'habiller pour continuer les peintures, son ami rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un café. Notant la lettre, il la lu et grimaça en lisant la comparaison de la jeune femme puis soupira en songeant que son ami appellerait sa femme pour s'excuser dans la journée.

Seulement celle-ci passa sans que Shane ne parle de Mitchie. Il n'eut même aucune réaction quand son ami en parla se demandant si elle était bien installée. « Bizarre, songea-t-il. » Nate les rejoignit à dix-sept heures et les aida jusqu'à l'arrivée de Caitlyn et des pizzas. À nouveau, ils évoquèrent Mitchie sans que leur ami ne prenne son téléphone pour l'appeler et s'excuser ce qui étonna le jeune architecte qui finit par le coincer dans la cuisine.

« - Tu comptes l'appeler à quelle heure ?

« - Qui ?

« - Ta femme, crétin ! Ok elle était en colère quand elle a écrit la lettre mais rien d'irréparable, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et…

« - Mais qui te dis que j'ai l'intention de l'appeler ? Elle est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dit ce que je pensais, elle n'a pas apprécié la comparaison, j'en ai rien à foutre ok ? Ce n'est pas la femme de ma vie et dans deux trois mois ça sera réglé.

« - Attends, tu…

« - Je ne veux plus qu'on parle d'elle, c'est clair ? Elle est à sa fac et moi je réintègre ma vie. Et New York quand je serais divorcé !

Sur ces mots, Shane quitta la pièce et le château s'enfonçant dans le jardin alors que ses amis se regardaient perplexe, Nate et Cait les ayant rejoint.

« - On ne peut pas le laisser la perdre, souffla cette dernière. Elle le rendait heureux qu'il veuille ou non le reconnaître !

« - Et comment veux-tu faire ? Tu l'as entendu, il ne veut plus en entendre parler.

« - Je ne sais pas, je me demande si Mitchie est inquiète pour lui, se demanda-t-elle tout en sortant son portable. _Salut Cait._ Salut l'étudiante.

…

Quand Mitchie arriva à la fac, elle sourit, et, rangeant l'affaire Shane dans un coin, rejoignit l'accueil pour savoir où elle était logée. Elle apprit qu'elle occupait la chambre deux cent trois avec une dénommée Sarah qui était en seconde année. On lui fournit un plan du campus avec tous les papiers importants, dont son emploi du temps et elle quitta le bureau pour rejoindre sa voiture où elle s'enferma le temps de tout regarder. Elle commença par rejoindre les dortoirs et monta au deuxième étage pour frapper à la chambre numéro trois supposant que c'était sa chambre. Sur la porte était écrit un deux noir alors que le zéro trois était en rouge. Une jeune femme tatouée avec une crête de cheveux rouge lui ouvrit avant de sourire.

« - Tu dois être ma nouvelle coloc ? Entre et bienvenue chez toi, lui dit-elle en s'effaçant. Tu as des valises ? Besoin d'aide pour les amener ?

« - Ce n'est pas de refus. J'ai vidé mon armoire chez moi ou presque, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir tout ranger !

« - Si t'es comme ça, tu ne vas même pas essayer. Je profite de chaque minute de liberté pour faire du shopping, j'ai deux valises complètes sous mon lit en plus de ce qu'il y a dans le petit placard qui me sert de dressing.

Tout en parlant, elles rejoignirent le parking et Sarah l'aida à porter ses valises s'étonnant de voir qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour personnaliser son coin. Elles les montèrent dans la chambre et tandis que la seconde année s'allongeait sur son lit, Mitchie commença à s'installer en vidant ses valises qu'elle rangea rapidement. Une fois fait, elle s'installa au bureau face à elle et commença à étudier le plan du campus et son emploi du temps afin de savoir quel chemin prendre dès le lendemain. N'ayant pas un bon sens de l'orientation, elle commença à tout noter à côté et la voyant Sarah lui proposa de l'aider à se repérer en lui faisant faire le tour de la zone universitaire dont elle avait besoin.

« - Je te remercie. J'avoue que le campus me paraissait plus petit.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, les deux premières semaines, les professeurs ne disent rien si tu arrives avec cinq minutes de retard. Sauf Crowley mais c'est un vieux pervers dégueulasse qui aime donner des cours particuliers aux petites étudiantes un peu crédules. Tu prends des cours de psycho ?

« - Ouais trois heures par semaine.

« - Un conseil mets-toi au milieu des autres… Et évite les jupes au-dessus du genou, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

« - Ok, autre chose ?

« - Non les autres professeurs sont plutôt basiques. Tu viens d'où au fait ?

« - Pas loin. Enfin c'est compliqué. Je suis née à Victorville mais je me suis mariée cet été avec Shane avec qui je sors depuis plusieurs années maintenant. On vit dans le château de sa famille qu'on retape. On vient de commencer alors c'était un peu dégueu faut avouer mais il commence à ressembler à quelque chose.

« - Tu parles du château à deux heures d'ici ? Le truc en ruine qui est habité par un psychopathe, demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« - Alors le truc en ruine oui probablement, je vis, enfin mon mari, vit à deux heures d'ici, se reprit-elle amusée malgré son cœur en miettes, mais le psychopathe… Tu dois parler de son grand-oncle.

« - Je sais pas, je viens de Seattle et en arrivant j'ai vu le château, je me suis renseignée pour le visiter mais le type qui y vivait m'a envoyé chier avant de me raccrocher au nez ! C'était l'année dernière.

« - Alors ça ne peut pas être mon mari. On a emménagé cet été. Enfin à la mi juin.

« - Et vous vous êtes marié où ?

« - A la mairie, Shane n'est pas baptisé.

« - Eh bé… Mignonne comme t'es, je vais prévenir mes potes qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

« - Je t'en suis grès.

Elles passèrent la journée à visiter le campus tout en faisant connaissance et lorsqu'elles revinrent dans la chambre, elles feuilletèrent l'album de mariage. La jeune femme s'émerveilla du travail de son amie qu'elle promit de remercier. Elles eurent à peine terminé que son portable sonna et la brunette sourit.

« - Salut Cait. _Salut l'étudiante_ , sourit son amie. _Alors cette première journée ?_ J'ai fait le tour du campus, j'ai rencontré ma coloc avec qui je m'entends bien et c'est à peu près tout. Ah oui non, je viens de terminer de feuilleter l'album photo que tu m'as fait. Il est magnifique. Sarah l'a adoré tout autant. _Tu m'en vois ravie. Dis-moi, je suis avec Shane là et…_ Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! _Mitchie, il…_ Je m'en fous Cait. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a comparé à une pute ! Un vulgaire plan cul qu'il payait alors il peut aller au Diable ! _Ok je comprends… Bon parle-moi de ton campus et de cette Sarah. Elle est sympa ?_ Ben écoute à part son look qui pourrait faire fuir un con superficiel, elle est sympa. En deuxième année de psychologie. Elle est drôle, elle a une grosse crête rouge comme unique coiffure et un tas de tatouages, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'on pourrait devenir amies toutes les deux. _Tu sais quoi, dès que t'as une journée de libre, on pourrait se voir toutes les trois, t'en dis quoi ?_ Pourquoi pas, admit-elle… _Écoute, je t'appelais pour Shane, il… J'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as écrite ce matin… Tu ne l'as pas raté, je dois dire !_

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Sarah revenant de sa douche, embrayèrent sur un sujet plus agréable puis elle raccrocha lui expliquant qu'elle avait mal dormi la nuit précédente ce que Caitlyn sembla comprendre sans problème.

« - Tu viens manger ?

« - Non je vais plutôt me coucher tôt, j'ai passé une sale nuit.

« - Trop courte ? Fallait pas t'occuper de ton mari, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« - Ouais alors en l'occurrence, j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer sachant qu'on ne se verrait pas avant octobre… Après avoir vécu deux mois sans se quitter une seconde, c'est… Douloureux !

Sarah hocha la tête et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Restée seule, Mitchie partit prendre sa douche, sa colocataire lui ayant expliquée que la plupart des filles du dortoir la prenait au matin, enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément et lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, elle se sentait d'attaque pour commencer son année. Suivant Sarah jusqu'à la cafétéria, elle rencontra son groupe d'amis, tous plus tatoués les uns que les autres. Elle fixa le petit ami de sa colocataire si longtemps qu'il finit par la regarder amusé.

« - Je te plais ?

« - Euh non ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement les trous que t'as sur le nez… Ça ne te gêne pas quand tu es enrhumé ?

Il rit de bon cœur et lui expliqua que c'était une des questions qu'on lui posait le plus souvent depuis qu'il s'était fait posé ses écarteurs de chaque côté du nez. Elle s'excusa platement et reprit son petit-déjeuner en les écoutant parler, n'intervenant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question directement. Sarah ayant pris soin la veille de les prévenir qu'elle était mariée, deux des filles lui demandèrent si ça ne faisait pas trop tôt pour s'engager dans une relation monogame.

« - Non, et puis je suis amoureuse depuis des années donc…

« - Mais la faculté, c'est l'occasion de faire de nouvelles expériences !

« - L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Sauf que je resterais fidèle à mon Shane.

« - Ok on va t'emmener te faire tatouer alors !

« - Pas tout de suite, il faut que je me trouve un boulot pour me payer le tatouage mais sinon ça marche. Ça peut être sympa !

« - Euh Sophie te charriait, intervint Sarah.

La brunette haussa les épaules sachant que pour le moment elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer ne serait-ce qu'un verre de lait. Suite à cette conversation, chacun partit de son côté pour la première journée de cours et la suite s'enchaîna rapidement pour la jeune femme. Entre ses cours, ses devoirs et la recherche de travail pour se payer ses extras le premier mois passa sans qu'elle ne le voit.

« - Devine quoi, sourit-elle en croisant Sarah, Myles et Jordan dans leur chambre. Oh je réitère, devinez quoi ? J'ai enfin trouvé du boulot !

« - Ah oui, s'étonna sa colocataire. Tu vas bosser où ?

« - Je vais faire la plonge à la cafète après le service du soir, grimaça-t-elle. Enfin comme ça, je pourrais m'acheter les bouquins dont je vais avoir besoin.

« - Et ton tatouage.

« - Tout à fait Jordy, rit-elle avant de s'arrêter quand on frappa.

Ce fut Myles qui ouvrit la porte et il sourcilla en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux noirs et court, le regard chocolat. Habillé d'un costume bleu marine sans cravate, un paquet sous le bras, il le fixa perplexe.

« - Shane, s'étonna Mitchie en se retournant.

« - Salut… Je peux te parler en privé ?

…

Suite au départ de Mitchie, Shane se plongea à corps perdu dans les réparations de son château. Jason venait l'aider à refaire son aile les week-ends et Nate les rejoignait quand il le pouvait. Heureusement le toit et la façade étaient rénovés par des professionnels. Le plus gros était fait par deux entreprises spécialisées dans la rénovation de bâtiments d'époque. Le premier étage était terminé, ainsi que son ancienne chambre puisqu'il dormait dans celle où ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour quand sa femme était là. Les jours défilèrent rapidement se transformant en semaine et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Tess vint sonner à sa porte lui rappelant le repas qu'elle avait payé.

« - Ok là ce n'est pas possible mais ce soir si tu veux, je suis libre.

« - Tu ne l'es plus, décida-t-elle. Voilà mon adresse, passe me chercher à vingt heures, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa carte de visite.

« - Ok. Vu que c'est un repas que tu as acheté, je te laisse réserver où tu veux ?

« - Vraiment où je veux ? Pas de limite budgétaire ?

« - Si pas de mac do ou de malbouffe, sourit-il avec l'envie de s'en débarrasser, mais sinon… Évite simplement LA je n'ai pas envie de rouler deux heures juste pour un dîner.

« - Il y aura peut-être plus, flirta-t-elle en caressant son torse du bout du doigt.

« - Ce n'était pas inscrit au menu, rit-il pour cacher sa gêne.

« - Très bien, nous verrons.

Il hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de soupirer quand il fut seul. Avec tous les préparatifs de son mariage et la remise en état du château, il avait oublié la soirée de bienfaisance durant laquelle Tess lui avait acheté une de ses soirées. Observant l'heure il termina de boucher les murs de la chambre que Mitchie avait utilisé quelques nuits puis prit une longue douche pour être présentable durant cette soirée. Il avait songé à prévenir Tess tout de suite qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus puisqu'il était marié seulement il vit là l'occasion de se prouver que Mitchie n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'une amie. Il enfila un pantalon de costume bleu nuit avec une chemise rose très pâle et sortit sa veste avant de se parfumer. Notant l'heure, il enfila ses chaussures, sa veste, prit ses clés et son portefeuille avant de quitter son château pour aller chercher la jeune femme. Quand il arriva, il sonna à la porte et pénétra dans le vestibule le temps que sa cavalière arrive. Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, il l'observa en notant qu'elle était restée sobre puisqu'elle portait une robe rouge courte mais élégante. Il la complimenta sincèrement puis lui demanda où il devait l'emmener. Elle rit joyeusement et lui donna l'adresse du restaurant où ils allaient dîner. Il sourit en reconnaissant le nom, c'était là qu'ils avaient dînés ensemble pour la première fois.

« - Au fait ta fiancée ne m'en veut pas de t'accaparer ?

« - Ma femme, précisa-t-il en montrant son annulaire où l'alliance de son père trônait. Et non, elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle a trouvé mon geste charitable, quand j'ai accepté d'être aux enchères et le tien encore plus sachant que c'était pour l'Unicef, association qu'elle défend, mentit-il.

« - Ok donc il ne se passera rien entre nous.

« - Exact. Un dîner c'était le marché.

« - C'était une soirée, bouda-t-elle.

« - Très bien, je te ramène à minuit chez toi. En attendant t'es libre du programme.

L'idée la fit sourire franchement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, elle le laissa jouer les gentlemen. Aussi bien quand il lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture que celle du restaurant. Ils commandèrent du homard qu'ils dégustèrent en discutant simplement comme des amis. Il la sentit bien lui faire du pied mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Même s'il ne la repoussa pas pour autant la laissant s'amuser seule à ce jeu. Il était marié et ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en public. « Peut-être à l'abri des regards, se dit-il. » Seulement dès que l'idée lui vint à l'esprit, le visage de Mitchie lui revint en tête et il se sentit coupable. Pire encore, pour lui, quand il chercha à s'imaginer faire l'amour à sa cavalière, il s'en trouva dégoûté et dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Pourtant, il continua à discuter avec elle, la laissant flirter sans vergogne, répondant légèrement à ses invitations.

« - Serais-tu contre aller danser ? Il y a un nightclub qui vient d'ouvrir à deux rues d'ici, ça te tente ?

« - C'est ta soirée !

« - Alors va pour le nightclub !

Il hocha la tête et se laissa conduire ne s'arrêtant que pour se garer avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Il paya leur entrée puis ils se faufilèrent dans la salle au milieu des autres pour danser sur de l'électro leur permettant de se vider la tête et de profiter du moment présent. Shane en oublia les travaux qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs semaines et eut l'impression d'être à nouveau à New York célibataire et sans attache aussi lorsque Tess l'embrassa, il ne chercha même pas à la repousser répondant volontiers à son baiser la collant contre lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi, à s'embrasser, flirter de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle lui proposa de venir chez lui, il ne réfléchit même pas et accepta sa proposition. Durant le trajet, elle se colla à lui, embrassant son cou, glissant sa main sur sa cuisse quand elle ne relevait pas la jupe de sa robe pour en dévoiler davantage. Il grogna et appuya sur l'accélérateur quand elle frôla son érection et ils entrèrent dans la maison sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient. S'embrassant et se déshabillant à chaque pas, ils entrèrent dans la première chambre qu'elle ouvrit au moment où il perdait sa chemise et elle sa robe. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'ils soient tous deux complètement nus seulement au moment où elle se colla contre lui, le visage de sa femme s'imposa dans son esprit et il repoussa la jeune femme chez qui il était, tout désir envolé.

« - Nom de Dieu Mitchie, s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant. Navré Tess, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! On est marié depuis quelques semaines seulement mais…

« - Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux, je n'y croirais pas. Tu l'as épousé uniquement pour garder ton château et ton héritage. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui être fidèle !

« - Je… Non je ne peux pas, grogna-t-il en se rhabillant.

« - Tu vas me laisser ici seule, dans cet état ? Je m'offre à toi pour la nuit et tu vas retourner dans ses bras ?

« - Elle est à la fac actuellement donc non je retourne pas dans ses bras mais oui je te laisse ici ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que Mitchie compte pour moi !

Il enfila sa chemise et quitta la pièce récupérant en chemin veste et chaussures avant de repartir chez lui où il prit une douche pour se reprendre. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ça lui avait permis de ne pas tromper sa femme et rien que pour cette raison, il se moquait du reste. Surtout il ne voulait pas l'analyser de peur de craquer et de rappeler Tess. Il se coucha rapidement prévenant simplement ses amis qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée. Il comptait aller voir Mitchie.

Dès qu'il se leva, il avala son petit-déjeuner tout en vérifiant ses actions et quand tout fut bon, il reprit sa voiture qu'il alla faire nettoyer pour enlever l'odeur du parfum de son rencard de la veille. Quand tout fut prêt, il prit la route de Los Angeles et fit quelques achats avant de rejoindre la faculté où étudiait sa femme. A l'accueil, on lui apprit qu'elle était dans la chambre deux cent trois et la jeune femme lui indiqua même comment y aller sur le plan où elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone « au cas où » La remerciant, il quitta le bureau pour le bâtiment du dortoir et grimpa au second étage. Seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas sa femme qui lui fit face mais un homme avec des écarteurs dans le nez et les oreilles, une araignée tatouée dans le cou et un regard intelligent caché derrière une paire de lunettes à monture noire. Observant rapidement la pièce, il finit par reconnaître le dos de celle qu'il cherchait et se sentit con en voyant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. « On va devoir jouer au couple heureux, songea-t-il. »

« - Shane, s'étonna Mitchie en lui faisant face.

« - Salut… Je peux te parler en privé ?

« - Euh… Puisqu'il le faut. Je file Sarah. Tu me réserves une place à la cafète ? Je t'appelle si jamais je mange ailleurs.

« - Ok profite bien de ton mari petite veinarde !

« - Hey, grogna l'homme tatoué, je te rappelle que ton mec est là !

« - Désolée mon homme mais quand je vois le mari de ma coloc… Je comprends qu'elle se soit laissée passer la bague au doigt.

« - Ouais allez viens Shane !

L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'éloigna de ses amis, le supposa-t-il, et ils rejoignirent le parking.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? J'ai été clair dans mon message, je ne veux plus te voir avant notre divorce !

« - Je sais mais j'ai été con et je voulais m'excuser. Tu n'es pas… Peut-on monter dans la voiture, s'il te plait ? Je ne t'emmène nulle part, c'est promis simplement, je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que tu t'es marié avec un salaud alors que tu mérites mieux que ça.

Elle le fixa une longue minute sans rien dire puis hocha la tête et il la fit entrer dans sa voiture avant de fermer les portes à clés laissant le trousseau sur le tableau de bord. L'observant, il nota qu'elle avait pris quelques couleurs et qu'elle était plus fatiguée que pendant ses vacances.

« - Que voulais-tu me dire, demanda-t-elle sans préambule le mettant volontairement mal à l'aise.

« - Tu n'es pas un vulgaire plan cul comme j'ai pu le dire à Jason. Tu n'es jamais entrée dans cette catégorie dès l'instant où tu es entrée pour sauver ton père. Tu as été beaucoup de choses. Une gamine, une domestique, une aide, une cavalière, une jeune femme désirable, une fée du logis, ma fiancée, mon épouse, une femme que j'ai désiré comme jamais, la jeune femme que j'ai blessé avec des mots que je n'ai jamais pensé mais un plan d'un soir jamais, admit-il en la fixant. La vérité est que ce soir-là, la veille de ton arrivée ici, Jason m'a mis la pression, voulant probablement me faire avouer ce que j'ai découvert que cette nuit en cherchant le sommeil.

« - Et c'est quoi cette révélation ?

« - Tu n'aimerais pas me l'entendre dire !

« - Au contraire, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as insulté de la sorte, je le mérite tu ne crois pas ?

« - Ouais… La vérité, soupira-t-il, c'est que… Je suis amoureux de toi Mitchie ! Tu me plais depuis longtemps mais j'étais trop con pour m'en apercevoir. Et comme je suis un mari détestable, je m'en suis rendu compte hier quand j'ai voulu te tromper avec Tess Tyler.

« - Alors parce que je te plais, tu m'as insulté et rabaissé comme personne ?

« - Je n'ai jamais prétendu être intelligent. Con en revanche… Excuse-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne le mérite pas, j'en ai bien conscience mais je peux te promettre que si tu me laisses une seule et unique chance, précisa-t-il sans cesser de la quitter du regard, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus te blesser. J'arrêterais de t'insulter, je viendrais te chercher chaque week-end si tu le veux, je… Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

« - Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu as été horrible avec moi, tu m'as fait… Presque tout ce qu'on peut faire à une femme sans la violenter et tu voudrais que je te laisse une chance ? Une chance de quoi ? De m'insulter de pute la prochaine fois qu'un de tes amis te mettra au pied du mur ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Ils ne pourront plus me mettre au pied du mur vis-à-vis de toi Mitchie, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue tendrement. Parce que j'ai compris pourquoi je voulais sans cesse te protéger ou agir pour le mieux pour toi. Parce que je n'ai plus peur de me l'avouer et de le dire à voix haute. Je le hurlerais sur le parking de ta fac si tu me le demandes, ça ne me dérange plus !

« - C'est ridicule !… Regarde-nous Shane ! On s'est marié sans amour, et on divorce dans quelques semaines et tu voudrais qu'on se mette ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je t'aime, dit-il platement.

« - Tu m'aimes, demanda-t-elle incrédule. Sérieusement ?… Nom de nom, t'es sérieux, nota-t-elle quand il ne cessa de la fixer. Mais enfin… C'est ridicule, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son front avant de sortir son portable. Sarah ? C'est ta coloc. _…_ Tu as tout compris. Je devrais arriver à l'heure pour la philo mais, si ce n'est pas possible, tu pourras me passer tes notes ? _…_ Merci tu assures. A ce soir si je ne suis pas HS.

Raccrochant, elle fixa son mari et lui demanda de l'emmener manger quelque part, le faisant sourire. Hochant la tête, il quitta le campus pour un petit restaurant juste assez loin pour ne pas croiser d'étudiants et commandèrent le plat du jour sachant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de manger plus.

« - Alors reprenons Shane, dit-elle quand elle fut servie. Tu voudrais que je pardonne de m'avoir insulté et rabaissé plus bas que terre parce que… Tu m'aimes, dit-elle incrédule.

« - Oui. Je t'aime et je te l'accorde c'est la pire des raisons à donner et ça ne rachète en rien mon attitude la veille de ton départ, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis amoureux de toi Mitchie.

« - Mais… C'est insensé Shane ! Regarde-nous enfin, dit-elle quand il sourcilla. Tu… On ne se connaît que depuis la mi juin et on s'est marié début août pour que tu puisses avoir accès à ton héritage, dit-elle plus doucement, mais il ne devait rien y avoir entre nous. Et tu vas repartir à New York dès que cette comédie sera terminée ! Tu ne devrais pas être amoureux de moi. Tu devrais être mon ami au grand maximum, éventuellement éprouver du désir pour moi et tout mais… Pas m'aimer ! On est dissemblable sur tellement de points et… Nom de nom, je n'arrive même pas à trouver mes mots… Tu disais que notre mariage ne serait pas sérieux, que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit autre chose qu'une amitié avec intérêt… Pourquoi tout changer maintenant ? Dans un mois ou deux on va divorcer, tu vas repartir et…

« - Non je ne veux pas repartir, la coupa-t-il. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je songe très sérieusement à rester ici à LA enfin à côté, à vivre de mes rentes et des visites au château… Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. De voir où ça nous mène. Nate, Cait et Jason sont d'accord sur ce point. Tu me rends heureux et je me dis que même si on ne finit pas notre vie ensemble être à tes côtés quelques temps ne me sera que bénéfique… Je sais que tout est flou Mitchie et ça l'est tout autant dans ma tête mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre. Même si je sais que je t'ai déjà perdu, soupira-t-il.

« - Toute cette situation est ridicule ! Ta demande, la décision que j'ai envie de prendre… Ce mariage était une erreur, je crois, souffla-t-elle en s'affalant sur sa chaise. On ne devrait pas se remettre ensemble. On devrait s'oublier, s'éviter, ne plus se parler avant notre divorce, et après pourtant je n'en ai pas envie. C'est une énorme erreur Shane ! On va se faire du mal, se blesser, en souffrir… On court droit à la catastrophe !

« - Tu crois ?

« - J'en suis persuadée… Laissons-nous quelques jours pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

« - J'y ai réfléchi, je…

« - Pas moi, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'y penser, de peser le pour et le contre, de faire le point sur ce que tu m'as dit. Tes sentiments, les miens, tout ça me semble tellement… Bizarre, anormal… Je ne veux pas me précipiter une nouvelle fois sans réfléchir à l'impact que ça aura sur ma vie.

« - Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'attendrais ta réponse, sourit-il. Tu as mon numéro et tu peux m'appeler quand tu le voudras. Je suis plus libre à présent, dit-il quand il eut payé le repas.

« - Tu as arrêté les travaux ?

« - Non mais si on le fait seul, ça prendra des décennies complètes. J'ai appelé deux grosses entreprises au secours. Je dois avoir près de deux cent employés qui bossent au château. A refaire l'intérieur, et l'entreprise qui termine la façade du coup ça avance très rapidement. Toute l'aile où on a vécu est terminée quant au reste, ils ont bien avancés même si j'ai du retirer toute la grille rouillée pour leur permettre de garer leurs camions dans le jardin. La peinture a été grattée, la moisissure est partie en une nuit grâce à leur astuce miracle, les moulures sont propres, pour la plupart, admit-il en la reconduisant à la faculté. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas l'intérieur, même s'ils ont retirés tout ce qu'on avait fait comme travaux, sourit-il. Quant à moi, je fouille les antiquaires et je travaille avec des ébénistes pour refaire les meubles comme à l'époque où il a été construit.

« - Et tu as le temps de t'occuper de ton portefeuille d'action avec tout ça, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Ouais deux heures chaque jour, plus nécessairement le matin, mais je surveille la bourse si bien que je peux payer tes études sans problème sans être ruiné.

« - C'est sympa mais tu t'es engagé qu'à remplacer la bourse que j'ai perdu, le reste je finance de moi-même. Les livres, la carte d'accès, le tatouage, c'est de ma poche.

« - Tu t'es fait tatouer ?

« - Non c'est un projet que j'ai depuis que je côtoie Sarah et ses amis, tous plus tatoués ou piercés les uns que les autres.

« - Tu ne vas pas te teindre les cheveux en vert rassure-moi ?

« - Non. Rouge mais ça sera un truc temporaire qui partira en quelques shampooings, histoire de tenter le coup disons.

Il hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait une demi-heure de retard à son cours. Notant que celle-ci était vide, elle l'invita à entrer le prévenant que Sarah pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment le faisant sourire. Lui-même se rappelait très bien de ses années de fac. Ils s'assirent et continuèrent de discuter ne se rendant pas compte de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tournant la tête, Mitchie regarda son mari et sourit en le voyant se rapprocher, le laissa faire lorsqu'il l'embrassa, allant jusqu'à lui répondre. Tendrement d'abord puis plus passionnément à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience qu'il lui avait manqué. Changeant de position, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il la collait contre lui voulant retrouver la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

« - Oh la vache, on dérange-là, rit Myles en entrant brusquement.

« - Ah ouais ma coloc se lâche ! Réconciliés ?

« - Euh ouais, grogna la brunette mal à l'aise. Je te raccompagne à ta voiture, ajouta-t-elle pour son mari qui hocha la tête saluant le couple qui venait d'entrer.

Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le parking et Shane prit soin de l'embrasser tendrement la plaquant doucement contre sa voiture avant de chuchoter contre sa bouche qu'il attendait sa réponse. Elle hocha la tête revenant l'embrasser la seconde suivante ne voulant pas qu'il reparte. Même s'il avait des trucs à faire et elle ses cours à reprendre, elle préférait mille fois être dans ses bras. Néanmoins, elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda quitter sa faculté avant de revenir dans sa chambre, prendre son sac pour son dernier cours de la journée.

« - Dis donc, c'est le grand amour, sourit Sarah en la voyant.

« - A ma décharge, un mois sans le voir… Bon je file, tu me passeras tes cours ?

« - Pas de problème. File. On se voit après ton boulot, ok ?

Mitchie hocha la tête amusée et quitta la chambre ainsi que le dortoir pour rejoindre son cours de littérature anglaise puis alla directement à la cafétéria. Annie, sa chef, notant qu'elle était en avance lui proposa de s'installer à une table pour commencer à faire ses devoirs. La brunette la remercia et lui obéit sagement ne sortant de sa dissertation que lorsque ses amis s'assirent à ses côtés. Elle voulut demander à Annie si elle pouvait venir seulement celle-ci lui proposa de manger avant et lorsque ce fut bon, elle laissa son sac à Sarah qui lui promit de le ramener à la chambre avant de commencer son travail.

Ses trois premières heures lui parurent durer une éternité tant elle avait mal aux pieds à piétiner pourtant à la fin, elle se sentit fière d'elle et salua tout le monde avant de rejoindre son lit où était allongé Jordan qui lisait tranquillement son devoir. Tout en lui rendant il lui signala que son point de vue était trop flou pour le professeur qu'il connaissait bien pour être en seconde année de lettres modernes. Le remerciant, elle s'installa à son bureau et reprit son devoir voulant éclaircir son point de vue puis se coucha dès qu'ils furent tous partis faire la fête. A de nombreuses reprises, Sarah ou Myles l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux mais à chaque fois elle leur rappelait qu'elle voulait être la meilleure de son année. A présent, ils avaient abandonnés l'idée de la faire sortir de la chambre le soir. Les seuls moments où elle acceptait d'en sortir était le week-end et uniquement pour aller à la bibliothèque du campus de Los Angeles.

…

De son côté, Shane se leva de bonne humeur et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de vérifier où en étaient ses investissements. Observant les bénéfices prévisionnels de l'entreprise qui fabriquaient les circuits pour téléphone portable, dans laquelle il avait investi avec Nate, il sentit qu'il avait tout intérêt à se retirer le temps qu'elle rapportait et téléphona à son ami le prévenant de l'intuition qu'il avait à son propos avant de s'occuper des actions de son grand-oncle. Ses investissements étant florissants, il investit ses parts récupérées dans une entreprise qui fabriquaient des pots de jardinages puis quitta le château alors que les ouvriers arrivaient. Comme chaque jour, il discuta avec l'architecte qui n'était autre que le chef de Jason, lui-même n'étant qu'apprenti, afin de voir où en était les travaux puis satisfait s'éloigna pour aller voir si sa commande de meuble était prête. Il avait fait quelques recherches sachant que son château datait du début du dix-neuvième siècle afin de retrouver ou de fabriquer des meubles datant de cette époque et pour le moment il n'avait que ceux de la grande entrée par laquelle les visiteurs passeraient pour les visites. Pour sa part, sur le côté, une petite porte menait directement aux appartements qu'il utiliserait pour lui, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait également de quoi meubler la cuisine seulement celle-ci étant actuellement sans dessus dessous, il avait tout mis au garde-meuble. S'arrêtant chez le fabricant, il sourit en notant que les deux canapés, qu'il avait commandé prenaient forme et écouta le professionnel lui proposer d'ajouter un fauteuil à oreille qui s'accorderait aux deux banquettes. Le jeune trader donna son accord puis observa les plans du reste des meubles qu'il lui avait commandé. Il savait naturellement que tout ne serait pas prêt pour son anniversaire seulement il avait l'intention d'en faire le maximum pour prouver à sa femme, qu'il avait bien l'intention d'y vivre même une fois qu'ils seraient divorcés.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'hésita pas à commander des meubles aux quatre coins du pays déboursant plus qu'il l'avait prévu au début. Seulement d'ici la fin octobre, date à laquelle, il devrait encore être marié pour hériter du château, il aurait meublé les pièces qui étaient déjà prêtes. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper des autres pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les agencer et avait l'intention d'avoir recours à un décorateur spécialisé afin que tout soit concordant. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son activité par la réception d'un sms qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir en voyant qu'il émanait de sa femme. « _Bien que je ne regrette pas notre déjeuner, j'ai deux fois plus de boulot en psycho par ta faute. Cela dit merci d'être venu jusqu'à moi pour t'excuser. Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier mais j'ai apprécié ta démarche._ » Il sourit et répondit rapidement. « _Je suis ravi que ma démarche t'ai plu. Je te l'ai dit, tu me rends meilleur… Bien qu'avec toute cette conversation sur tes sentiments, les miens, et le désir que j'avais de te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau. Je te le fais parvenir par coursier dans la journée._ » Satisfait, il rentra chez lui et prenant le paquet, le scella avant d'appeler une société qui lui envoya un coursier à qui il confia le colis en précisant que c'était fragile.

…

Quand Mitchie reçut le message, elle sourit et retourna dans sa chambre pour travailler sur une nouvelle dissertation en attendant le coursier qui mit presque quatre heures pour déposer en main propre, le colis. Elle signa le bon prouvant qu'il avait bien fait son travail et lorsqu'elle fut seule ouvrit la boite avant de sourciller. « Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé une poupée de collection, se demanda-t-elle avant de prendre son portable. »

« - _Bonjour mon amour._ Shane, demanda-t-elle perplexe. _C'est exact. J'avais envie de t'appeler ainsi pour entendre ce que ça donne à voix haute. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ Pour le moment oui mais elle n'est pas terminée. Et toi ? _Elle s'améliore de minute en minute_ , répondit-il avec une franchise qui lui coupa le souffle une seconde. Je… Ok, se reprit-elle. Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je… _Tu ne me déranges pas tu sais ? J'ai terminé ma journée, je bosse sur mon portefeuille d'action._ Oh, ok. Bon alors je te dérange quelques minutes, sourit-elle, histoire que tu puisses m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une poupée de collection. _Tu n'aimes pas ?_ Si elle est splendide, je le reconnais mais je n'ai jamais été fan de poupée, ni même parler de poupée donc je m'interroge sur ce cadeau et son sens caché. _Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous n'étions pas mariés on était en train de vider les pièces des meubles pourris et on s'est disputé à cause d'une table de chevet._ Oui je me souviens qu'on s'était pris la tête à cause de ton excès de galanterie, sourit-elle. _Bien ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que tu aimais que j'exprime ma douceur lorsque nous étions seuls parce que sinon tu avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine._ Oui, sourit-elle, je me souviens, mais je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine Shane ! _A mes yeux tu es aussi fragile et précieuse que cette poupée_ , souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle sourit ne sachant quoi ajouter à ces mots, et, abandonnant ses devoirs, elle s'allongea sur son lit pour discuter avec lui le laissant flirter avec elle, ne voulant pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Shane, elle cessait de réfléchir écoutant son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Elle avait beau se souvenir des mots qu'il avait employé pour la décrire la veille de son départ, ils ne réussissaient pas à faire le poids face à la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve vis-à-vis d'elle durant les deux mois qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont son sourire la mettait en joie, de son rire communicatif, de ses œillades qui ne la laissaient jamais indifférente, de ses mains la faisant frissonner le soir quand il la serrait contre lui, de ces baisers brûlants qu'il déposait sur sa peau quand il la déshabillait. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle poussa un soupir d'envie le faisant sourciller avant qu'il ne la taquine sur ce qui la faisait soupirer de la sorte. Elle eut beau s'en défendre plusieurs minutes, il ne renonça pas et elle finit par le lui avouer les joues rouges.

« - Je repensais simplement à toi. La manière dont tu me caressais, m'embrassais… A ton corps nu contre le mien, souffla-t-elle gênée. _A présent, c'est moi qui vais gémir_ , souffla-t-il, _mais de frustration_ … Frustration ? _Hm hm, je crois bien que j'ai très envie de toi ce soir_ , avoua-t-il avant de rire, _je paris que tu as les joues rouges._ C'est fort probable. Je suis allongée dans mon lit et comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je n'ai pas de miroir dans ma chambre. _Dis-moi, tu es seule dans ta chambre ?_ Naturellement. Sarah doit être avec Myles et ses amis ne viennent pas quand elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? _Parce que j'ai très envie de tester quelque chose avec toi._

Poussée par la curiosité elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait en tête avant de rougir significativement quand il lui proposa de faire l'amour au téléphone. Elle lui rappela que sa chambre n'avait pas de verrou et que les murs étaient trop fins pour ne pas se faire entendre par ses voisines de couloirs, le faisant grogner.

Cette idée leur resta en tête et le lendemain Mitchie profita d'être seule pour envoyer un message à son mari. « _Notre conversation d'hier ne me quitte pas l'esprit… Je crois bien que j'ai très envie d'être à nouveau au creux de tes bras dans notre lit._ » Il n'était pas huit heures et elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite aussi sursauta-t-elle quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Étant en train de s'acheter son chocolat du matin, elle attendit d'être assise pour le lire. « _Habituellement j'aurais été de mauvais poil de me faire réveiller par un sms mais le tien… Me met de TRÈS bonne humeur._ » Elle rougit légèrement et voulut répondre quand son portable s'envola de ses mains pour se retrouver dans celles de Sophie qui lut la conversation à voix haute.

« - Rends-moi ça, grogna-t-elle en se levant brusquement renversant son gobelet. Nom de nom ! Sophie, tu me dois un chocolat !

« - Si tu veux, en attendant je te trouve vachement plus prolixe à l'écrit qu'à l'oral ma petite ! Tu veux prendre rendez-vous pour ton tatouage, maintenant que tu sais ce que tu veux !

« - Mon chocolat ! Et mon portable, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main. Je te remercie mon chou. Maintenant mon chocolat et dépêche-toi j'ai soif, précisa-t-elle en criant à mesure que son amie s'éloignait. Non mais je rêve ! Est-ce que je lis ses messages moi ?

« - Tu serais bien trop gênée pour aller au bout, rit sa colocataire. Sophie c'est notre pro des sextos tu sais ?

Se raclant la gorge, Mitchie replongea dans sa conversation avec son mari et relut son message avant de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'elle voulait lui répondre. « _Me voilà rassurée, j'ai cru que j'aurais à subir tes foudres pour avoir osé réveiller le roi !_ » Elle l'eut à peine écris qu'un nouveau chocolat fut posé devant elle. Elle remercia la jeune femme tout en notant que sa place avait été nettoyée.

« - Et pour le tatouage, malheureusement je n'ai pas encore les fonds nécessaires ! Sinon l'idée était des plus tentantes, je dois bien l'avouer.

« - S'il n'y a que ça, je te le paye moi ! D'après mon tatoueur, tu en aurais pour à peine deux cents dollars !

« - Justement je n'en ai même pas le quart ! Je ne pourrais pas te rembourser avant la fin octobre !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, si je te le propose, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de ces deux cents malheureux dollars.

Mitchie y réfléchit toute la matinée, tout en échangeant des messages de plus en plus intimes avec son mari puis demanda à Sophie si elle était sérieuse pour le prêt. Celle-ci le lui assurant, elles décidèrent de prendre rendez-vous le plus tôt possible et elle sourit quand on lui annonça qu'il y avait une place pour le vendredi et elle soupira en songeant qu'elle allait rater un second cours de psychologie mais elle s'en moquait. Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa poche et elle le sortit tout en écoutant d'une oreille le cours de littérature qu'elle suivait. « _J'ai très envie de te voir. Si je n'avais pas toutes ces démarches à faire pour le château, je passerais la semaine à Los Angeles et dans ton lit._ » Elle rosit et tapa une réponse brève. « _Ton message et cette conversation me semble tellement plus intéressante que le cours sur Jane Austen_ _… Surtout l'idée de passer la semaine dans tes bras._ » Il dut attendre son message puisqu'il lui répondit aussitôt. « _Dans ton lit et dans tes bras certes mais plus précisément entre tes cuisses !_ » Le message la fit rougir comme jamais et elle fixa son portable durant deux longues minutes sans savoir quoi écrire puis se mordit la lèvre. « _Je ne sais que répondre à ton message même si j'en apprécie chaque mot._ » « _Tu n'as rien à dire princesse, du moment que j'arrive à te faire rougir. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça te motivera à accepter l'idée de faire l'amour par téléphone._ » Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en répondant. « _Tu réussis sans conteste à me faire rougir quant à tes motivations pour perpétuer cette conversation… Il est bon de savoir que tu es franc mais tu n'as aucune chance. J'aurais bien trop peur de me faire prendre si je tentais quoique ce soit à la fac… Au château cependant, je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise._ » Satisfaite, elle replongea dans son cours n'en sortant qu'à la fin sans que son mari ne lui ait répondu mais elle s'en moquait. Pour le moment, elle devait se dépêcher d'aller à la cafétéria afin de pouvoir s'avancer dans ses devoirs avant de travailler jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, puis regagna sa chambre.

La semaine passa rapidement et elle fut surprise de trouver Shane dans sa chambre discutant avec Sarah et Myles en rentrant de son rendez-vous avec son tatoueur. Elle le salua en souriant attendant de savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici.

« - Tu m'as parlé de passer la nuit au château, tu te souviens ?

« - Euh ce ne sont pas exactement mes mots mais je me souviens de la conversation en effet, admit-elle amusée. Et tu es là pour me ramener chez nous, je présume ?

« - De gré ou de force, admit-il, mais je ne repars pas sans toi !

« - Laisse-moi le temps de faire mon sac pour le week-end. Je reviens dimanche, soir, précisa-t-elle pour sa voisine de chambre qui hocha la tête amusée.

« - Comptes plutôt ne la revoir que lundi, déclara Shane avant de fermer la porte. Je te ramènerais à temps pour ton premier cours mais une journée complète ne sera pas suffisante pour rattraper le temps perdu, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

« - La vache Gray, c'est qui ce mec, souffla une jeune blonde en petite tenue.

« - Shane, je te présente Camélia une camarade de psycho. Cam', je te présente Shane, mon mari, précisa-t-elle en se collant légèrement contre lui.

« - Putain de merde ! Si tu divorces préviens-moi, je mets une option dessus !

« - Je vais y penser, sourit-elle avant d'entraîner son époux dans la cage d'escalier.

« - Tu as une camarade un brin exhibitionniste non ?

« - C'est l'élève préféré de Crowley. Notre prof de psycho, dit-elle simplement.

« - Et alors ?

« - Ah oui tu ne le connais pas. En gros, il adore donner des cours particuliers au petites étudiantes un peu crédules, comme dirait Sarah. C'est un vieux pervers qui aime convoquer les étudiantes qui s'habillent très court, frisant l'indécence. Et il s'avère que Cam' va le voir après chaque cours à sa demande.

« - Il couche avec ses étudiantes ?

« - Aucune idée et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'enfiler une minijupe pour le savoir.

« - Non je préfère que tu gardes tes minijupes pour le seul plaisir de mes yeux, souffla-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

Elle sourit et lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, se pencha pour l'embrasser lui demandant de se dépêcher de la ramener au château afin qu'elle puisse profiter de lui. Il rit lui promettant de la laisser profiter de son corps tant qu'elle le voudrait, la faisant rougir néanmoins, elle passa le trajet à dessiner sur sa cuisse.

A son arrivée, le soleil se couchait sur le château mais elle dut reconnaître qu'il était plus majestueux que dans ses souvenirs. La façade et la toiture étaient terminées et les fenêtres semblaient toutes réparées. Shane lui avoua qu'il en manquait encore plusieurs du côté jardin mais elle s'en moquait. Le château paraissait tellement beau ainsi qu'elle se surprit à être pressée d'y entrer pour voir les autres changements. Shane se gara tranquillement et prit son sac la laissant découvrir seule les nombreux aménagements fait par l'architecte en chef du projet. Quand elle entra la première chose qu'elle vit fut que le grand escalier en bois avait été réparé. Le bois moisi avait disparu, les moulures étaient plus nettes et il était blanc. Les murs étaient d'un beige plus clair que celui que son mari avait choisi en juillet, et les moulures étaient sombres, presque noir.

« - Je meublerais comme à l'époque de sa construction une fois que tout sera terminé, lui avoua-t-il à l'oreille. Il faut imaginer de lourdes tapisseries aux murs, des rideaux du même rouge aux fenêtres de l'entrée, des tapis au sol naturellement, un long et bordeaux sur l'escalier. Quant aux meubles, ils y aura un guéridon en bois clair de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée avec un bouquet sur chaque dans des vases d'époques, des lampes à huiles qui seront là pour décorer principalement, une comtoise d'époque et des statues.

« - Tout ça me paraît très bien. J'aurais simplement ajouté une table avec des plans du château en libre service, sourit-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou, ainsi qu'un… Un arbre généalogique sous verre, déglutit-elle avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

« - Un arbre généalogique de ma famille ?

« - Pourquoi pas ? Accroché quelque part dans l'entrée pour que les visiteurs voient le nombre de Gray qui ont habités ici.

« - J'aime beaucoup tes idées, j'en parlerais à l'office du tourisme de LA dès lundi. En attendant, ma très, très, chère épouse, j'aimerais beaucoup vous embrasser et vous emmener jusqu'à notre chambre pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas tatouée.

Elle sourit et se tourna pour lui faire face sans quitter ses bras avant de l'embrasser le laissant les emmener dans leur chambre. Ce qu'il fit en la portant ne la lâchant que sur leur lit afin de la regarder à la dérobée sans qu'elle ne se cache.

« - Je vais aller verrouiller, j'arrive !

« Il aurait pu faire ça à notre arrivée, songea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos. » L'odeur des draps fraîchement lavés lui chatouilla les narines et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en comprenant qu'il avait tout prévu. « Sauf que je me fasse tatouer dès mardi, se dit-elle. Il sera cicatrisé pour son anniversaire. » Shane revenant, elle laissa ses pensées de côté, préférant le regarder s'approcher jusqu'à s'allonger au-dessus d'elle pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Se retenant de lui sauter dessus, elle répondit doucement à son baiser allant jusqu'à grogner de contentement en le sentant se coller contre elle. Le manque d'air devenant vital, ils se séparèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber à ses côtés sans la quitter du regard.

« - T'embrasser me manquait, souffla-t-il en frôlant son visage du doigt.

« - A moi aussi. D'ailleurs si jamais tu as terminé de parler, j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il sourit et s'allongea sur le dos avant de lui proposer de venir sur lui. Elle sourit et lui obéit tout en revenant l'embrasser frissonnant dès qu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Se laissant porter par ses envies, elle laissa ses propres mains frôler le torse de son mari jusqu'à se glisser sous le pull qu'il portait. Quittant sa bouche, elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de son époux, jusqu'à son cou qu'elle mordilla sachant qu'il n'y était pas insensible. La seconde suivante, il les fit basculer et descendit jusqu'à son nombril qu'il découvrit afin d'embrasser la peau qu'il sentit chauffer sous ses lèvres la faisant se cambrer brusquement.

…

 _Trois semaines plus tard…_

« Tout est fin prêt, songea Mitchie en recevant le message de Caitlyn. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tout va marcher. » Entrant dans sa chambre d'étudiante, la jeune femme rit en voyant sa colocataire.

« - En quoi es-tu déguisée ? En Barbie ?

« - Non en Monsters High. Selon ma petite nièce, c'est « carrément pas pareil que la Barbie parfaite ! », précisa-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

« - Oh ok. Tu viens toujours à la fête ou tu vas à celle de la fac ?

« - Attends laisse-moi réfléchir, rit-elle en triturant une des oreilles de son serre-tête. J'ai le choix entre la fête avec tous les cons de ma section qui s'imaginent que parce que j'ai un look particulier, ils vont me voir me bourrer la gueule ou autre, ou faire la fête dans un château en pleine rénovation en dehors de LA avec ma coloc… Le choix est vite fait ! Et puis je suis déjà allée à celle de la fac. Alcool, drogue en tout genre, et ça se finit avec des défis à la con où tout le monde est à moitié nu !

« - La fête idéale. Je vais peut-être y aller, finalement, rit-elle. Bon alors nous serons… Eh bien sept. Shane, naturellement, c'est son anniversaire, Nate et Jason, ses deux meilleurs amis, Caitlyn, Myles, toi et moi, lista-t-elle.

« - Tu oublies, je crois, Sophie et Jordan. On sera neuf !

« - Ah… Bon je préviens Cait, elle s'occupe du buffet.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son portable et envoya un rapide message avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Demain à la même heure, elle serait aux côtés de Shane qui aurait enfin accès à son héritage. « Après, nous fêterons ses vingt-cinq ans et dans trois mois, on divorce, songea-t-elle avant de tourner la tête pour voir que sa colocataire s'était changée. » Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Shane venait la chercher chaque week-end et discutait avec ses amis de la fac. Il s'entendait beaucoup avec Myles et Jordan, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, cependant quand il leur proposa de venir faire la fête avec eux, elle avait été surprise. « Et dire qu'en juin, il ne supportait pas la présence de qui que ce soit chez lui, se rappela-t-elle. » Secouant la tête, elle fit la liste de tout ce qui était prévu. Jason s'occupait de la décoration, Nate de la musique, quant à elle, elle s'occupait des invitations… « Et son cadeau, songea-t-elle. J'espère que ça lui plaira. » Souriant elle se redressa et vérifia son sac. Son déguisement y était, ainsi que le cadeau en plus de quelques rechanges puisqu'elle restait quatre jours là-bas. Notant l'heure, elle grogna et quitta la chambre rapidement pour rejoindre la cafétéria où elle prit son service, aidant à tout nettoyer. Elle promit à Annie de manger quelque chose après son travail seulement à vingt-deux heures, elle se sentit trop fatiguée et se coucha directement.

A son réveil elle prit une longue douche, et s'habilla d'une robe bordeaux toute simple avant de réveiller Sarah puis partit rejoindre le château où elle vivait officiellement. Durant le trajet, elle écouta ce qui passait à la radio fredonnant en même temps que les artistes ne coupant le son qu'en se garant. Elle avait beau voir les changements, semaines après semaines, elle ne se lassait pas de voir les différents changements. Les camions de rénovations n'étaient plus là et visiblement Shane avait fait tondre les jardins en vu du week-end. Elle se gara rapidement et sortit de la voiture en même temps que son mari du château.

« - Bonjour ma princesse, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Hello. C'est la fin de la semaine alors je suis HS et toi ?

« - En pleine forme. J'ai terminé de meubler les pièces qui sont enfin terminées. À ce propos, tout le réseau électrique est terminé. Nous avons du courant dans toutes les pièces et de l'eau chaude dans les trois salles de bain plus notre cuisine.

« - Oh vive la vie moderne, rit-elle en prenant son sac.

« - Comme tu dis, sourit-il en le lui prenant des mains. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte c'est que tout soit terminé mais selon Eric, l'architecte, précisa-t-il en la conduisant dans leurs appartements, je dois compter encore six mois, voir un an. Certaines moulures sont plus difficiles à refaire que d'autres, et les fenêtres manquantes, soupira-t-il… Enfin heureusement que l'héritage de mon grand oncle est conséquent, je vais pouvoir rentrer dans mes frais et terminer les travaux sans m'inquiéter outre mesure.

« - Toute l'aile où on vit est finie donc ?

« - En effet. J'ai meublé avec ce qui est déjà arrivé, pour le reste, j'attends les menuisiers, et autres ébénistes pour la suite. Mais assez parlé de rénovations. Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

« - Ce fut palpitant, dit-elle avec sarcasme. J'ai écrit une disserte en littérature anglaise, sur l'œuvre de Jane Austen, une autre en psycho où je devais faire le portrait mental d'une personne de ma session, j'ai lavé un tas de vaisselle, lus deux bouquins, et j'ai traîné avec Sarah. Oh et mon tatouage est enfin cicatrisé donc tu pourras le voir, mais ce soir, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Oh et j'ai acheté ton cadeau. Il est dans mon sac avec mon déguisement. Le notaire arrive quand ?

« - Quatorze heures. Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier ?

« - Non, Cait arrive dans quelques minutes pour qu'on commence à tout préparer pour ce soir ! Tu as les bonbons pour les gamins ?

« - Non il n'y en a jamais qui viennent !

« - Tu m'étonnes !

Elle sourit satisfaite et se leva pour embrasser son époux alors qu'on sonna à la porte principale. S'éloignant, à regret de son mari, elle descendit pour aller ouvrir alors qu'il déposait, sans l'ouvrir, le sac dans leur chambre. Quand il les rejoignit, il nota que Jason était arrivé ainsi que Nate et tous les quatre s'affairaient à décorer le salon de leur appartement. Il les salua avant de les aider à transformer l'étage en maison hantée. Pour se faire, ils mirent de la fausse toile d'araignée sur les fenêtres et dans les coins, utilisèrent certains vieux meubles du château, ainsi que des vieux rideaux troués puis Jason apporta les citrouilles qu'ils sculptèrent avant de les disposer près des fenêtres. Shane en sortit des en plastique qu'il posa depuis l'entrée du château jusqu'à l'appartement afin que tout le monde retrouve son chemin. Pendant ce temps Caitlyn embarqua son amie en cuisine afin qu'elles commencent le repas. Ou plus exactement qu'elles vident les sachets de bonbons dans les saladiers, et les bouteilles au frais.

« - Mitchie, le notaire est là, les interrompit son mari. On n'attend que toi.

« - J'arrive. Tu m'attends pour la suite ?

« - Dans tes rêves. Je vais continuer à cuisiner seule !

Souriant, la brunette prit la main de son mari et tous deux rejoignirent le salon où l'homme de loi semblait détoner.

« - Navré on organise une soirée « maison hantée » ce soir, dit le jeune homme amusé.

« - Je l'avais compris, sourit-il. Bien, conformément aux instructions que m'a laissé votre grand-oncle, je dois vous demander si vous avez réuni les conditions qu'il a exigé. A savoir votre mariage avant votre vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

« - J'ai répondu à toutes ses conditions. Je suis revenu vivre ici depuis sa mort, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis actuellement en train de remettre le château en état afin d'autoriser la ville de Los Angeles à l'utiliser pour en faire des visites payantes. Et je vous présente madame Michelle Gray, mon épouse depuis le quatre août de cette année.

« - Toutes les conditions y sont en effet. Bien, sourit-il en sortant un dossier de sa pochette, dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à passer à la signature des papiers qui feront de vous un homme riche et important. Bien entendu, vous devez rester marié encore cinq jours pour que tout soit légalement à vous, rit-il.

« - Ouais, souffla-t-il gêné. Je signe où ?

« - Ici et vous datez s'il vous plait. J'aurais également besoin d'un double de votre certificat de mariage pour que tout soit officiel.

« - Je vous apporte ça, sourit la jeune femme qui se sentait inutile.

S'éloignant, elle fouilla dans le bureau de son mari et trouva le dit papier avant de noter la présence de leur contrat de mariage. Secouant la tête, elle referma le tiroir et les rejoignit pour noter que Shane terminait de parapher chaque page. Étant son épouse, elle dut également signer chaque document puis tandis qu'il raccompagnait le notaire, Mitchie regagna la cuisine pour aider son amie. Elles versèrent du punch dans un chaudron où flottaient des globes oculaires, et dans un autre du jus d'orange avant de monter la main de jus de fruits rouges glacée qu'elles mettraient avant de servir, puis s'attaquèrent aux entrées. L'étudiante s'occupa des doigts de sorcières alors que son amie photographe s'occupa des œufs tarentules et des champignons vénéneux. Elles s'amusèrent à les faire les plus ressemblant possible puis s'activèrent en notant qu'il était déjà quinze heures. Il leur restait encore les ailes de poulets à transformer en ailes de chauve-souris, grâce à de l'encre de seiche, les minis pizza tête de mort, et toute la partie dessert puisque Caitlyn avait profité d'être seule en cuisine pour s'occuper de la tête de charcuterie.

En moins de trois heures, elles eurent le temps de faire leurs souris au chocolat, les brownies pierre tombale et les têtes de grenouilles. La veille Shane avait fait des meringues en forme de fantômes et elles demandèrent aux hommes, qui s'occupaient de fignoler la déco, de poser des petites araignées en plastiques sur la table et dans les assiettes avant de monter se préparer.

« - Tu lui offres quoi à Shane ?

« - Un filtre pour sa nouvelle buick. Une pièce d'époque qui m'a coûté cher, grimaça-t-elle. Et toi ?

« - Moi une montre, soupira Mitchie. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira.

« - Choisi avec amour ? Alors elle lui plaira, lui assura la jeune femme.

S'habillant, la jeune photographe lui demanda de l'aide pour se coiffer et passèrent plus de vingt minutes à friser ses cheveux avant de les placer comme sur la photo qu'elle avait puis elle se maquilla, cerclant ses yeux de noirs ainsi que ses lèvres puis proposa à Mitchie de l'aider à se coiffer.

« - Tu sais j'ai une capuche alors…

Tout en parlant, elle enfila son costume de girafe et Caitlyn la maquilla légèrement mettant l'accent sur sa beauté naturelle puis elles descendirent pour voir le salon vide. « Visiblement les garçons sont partit s'habiller, se dit l'étudiante en s'asseyant sur le canapé. » Profitant qu'elles étaient seules, elles observèrent la décoration et durent admettre que c'était superbe. Ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à dessiner une forme spectrale sur une des fenêtres collant deux led clignotantes pour faire les yeux. Elles ne purent que siffler leur travail surtout lorsqu'elles virent la table. La nappe noire, des morceaux de toiles d'araignées dessus, ils avaient été jusqu'à déchirer des morceaux pour donner un aspect encore plus vieux au meuble. Les assiettes avaient été déposées rapidement avec chacune son araignée ou son insecte. Vers de terre, scarabées, mouches, ils avaient poussé le détail très loin. Sur les meubles de vieilles bougies blanches semblaient ensanglantées, et un squelette tenant sa tête était accroché à la porte.

« - C'est moi ou c'est carrément dégueu, rit Caitlyn en admirant les lampes qui n'avaient pas été épargnées.

Le plafonnier était recouvert de toiles d'araignées réduisant la lumière, et les lampes de chevets avaient des abat-jour en tête de morts. Sur un mur près d'un miroir inconnu de Mitchie, étaient accrochées des chauves-souris. S'approchant, elle sursauta quand elle vit apparaître un squelette dans le reflet alors qu'un rire démoniaque se faisait entendre.

« - Nom de nom, ils vont me fiche la trouille avec leur créativité, grogna-t-elle amusée malgré tout.

« - Merci prince… Wow, souffla son mari en l'observant.

Elle portait une mini robe tutu assortie à son petit gilet à manche et aux bottes. Sa capuche attachée au gilet avait deux petites oreilles de l'animal et elle sourit avant de tourner sur elle-même.

« - Tu aimes mon marin ?

« - Complètement… Surtout tes résilles !

Elle sourit pour cacher sa gêne puis tandis qu'il observait la robe longue et noire de Caitlyn et son col de méchante reine, elle détailla le costume de Nate qui semblait être le comte Dracula. Une chemise blanche, un gilet rouge par-dessus sous sa longue cape aussi noire que l'était son pantalon. Jason semblait avoir fait plus simple puisqu'il ressemblait à une énorme banane sur pied. Comme on sonna, elle quitta la pièce et alla ouvrir la grande porte pour voir ses amis de la fac au complet. Elle rit en voyant leurs costumes et les conduisit dans le salon tout en les écoutant siffler en passant dans les couloirs. Elle leur raconta qu'à leur arrivée, tout semblait tomber en ruine mais que son mari avait fait appel à plusieurs entreprises pour que ça aille plus vite.

« - Tiens au fait, dit Sophie déguisée en danseuse disco, la spécialité de ma colocataire c'est la sculpture sur pastèque donc… Voilà un cerveau humain comestible, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un carton.

« - Merci, je vais l'amener en même temps que le reste… Dis-moi en quoi est déguisé Jordan au juste, chuchota-t-elle perplexe.

« - Poses-lui la question, tu vas adorer la réponse !

Grimaçant, elle fit un bref crochet par la cuisine pour poser le fruit puis ils entèrent dans le reste de l'appartement.

« - Pas mal la déco. On croirait de vrais meubles, admit Myles en s'approchant.

« - Ils sont vrai, rit le propriétaire des lieux. Bienvenue dans notre maison hantée… Myles, demanda-t-il en regardant le père Noël perplexe.

« - Ouais, pas très halloween mais vu qu'il y a une banane sur pied, je ne détone pas trop !

« - Moi c'est Jason, précisa celle-ci.

« - Ok je fais les présentations. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason je vous présente mes amis de la fac. Sarah ma colocataire déguisée en Clawdeen Wolf, c'est ça ?

« - Ouaip la monster high préférée de ma nièce à ce propos.

« - Ok. Sophie la danseuse disco, Myles le père noël et Jordan, dit Jordy qui est déguisé en… Quelque chose.

« - En zizi géant, précisa celui-ci. Je me suis dit que vu qu'il y aurait que des adultes, je pouvais me permettre cette folie !

« - Ah oui en effet, j'adore la réponse, grommela Mitchie mal à l'aise. Bon, se reprit-elle, installez-vous, je vais chercher le repas !

« - Attends on va t'aider, dirent les trois filles en même temps. Bon on fera connaissance comme ça, sourit Sophie.

Sur ces mots, elles quittèrent la pièce en discutant et Caitlyn sourit en entendant qu'à la fac son amie se transformait en petite bêcheuse même si elles se vantèrent d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de se faire tatouer. Curieuse, la photographe demanda à voir le dessin avant de siffler en reconnaissant qu'il était sublime. Chacune prenant deux plats tout fut amené rapidement et Jordan rit en voyant que chaque plat avait été étiqueté afin que tous sache ce que contenait chaque aliment. Nate enclencha la musique, ajoutant des bruits de maison hantée avec un petit poste caché sous la table et tout le monde se mit à danser.

« - Tu sais, à danser comme ça, je vais finir par voir ton tatouage, souffla Shane à l'oreille de sa femme en la voyant tourner sur elle-même.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vérifié que tu ne verrais rien avant de l'acheter. Tu vas devoir attendre que la fête soit terminée.

« - J'attendrais dans ce cas… Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement en voyant Jordan danser collé serré avec Catlyn, Nate n'a pas de soucis à se faire, rassure-moi ?

« - Lui non… Cait en revanche va devoir surveiller son mec. Jordy est homo, précisa-t-elle. Du coup… interdit de danser collé serré avec lui ok, lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« - Tu es la seule que je souhaite coller contre moi.

Elle rougit à peine et l'embrassa appréciant de sentir qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent même si elle ne faisait rien de précis.

Ils dansaient simplement sur _Thriller_ de  Michael Jackson avant que Don Choa remplace le roi de la pop avec son _Docteur Hannibal_. Chanson durant laquelle, il put observer sa femme danser avec une monster high qui se déchaînait se laissant porter par la musique.

« - Ta nana est accro à la musique ou quoi ?

« - Ouais, soupira Myles. En soirée, c'est impossible de l'arrêter, sauf en lui parlant de chantilly. J'ai toujours une bombe sur moi au cas où, précisa-t-il en fouillant dans sa hotte.

Shane rit en voyant la dite bombe puis se servit un verre de punch ajoutant un œil dans son verre avant de grignoter un doigt de sorcière. Il n'était pas branché fête mais c'était son anniversaire ce soir aussi il se promit de tenir le plus longtemps possible. « Même si j'ai demandé à ne pas avoir de gâteau d'anniversaire, songea-t-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils défoncés qu'il avait gardé exprès. The Clash remplaça la musique précédente et il rit en voyant Jason inviter Mitchie. Elle réussit à danser malgré la forme du costume du jeune homme avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un mouvement. Il sourcilla en voyant Caitlyn prendre des photos et soupira espérant qu'elle l'oublierait. Il s'amusait davantage en voyant Mitchie danser plutôt qu'en étant lui-même sur la piste. Nate le rejoignit rapidement et augmenta le son de la musique avant de chuchoter :

« - Bientôt libre, t'es satisfait ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'aime bien ma vie d'homme marié… Et on s'entend bien avec Mitchie. Je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas urgent qu'on divorce elle et moi. A ton avis ?

« - Vous faites un beau couple c'est certain… Et elle te rend moins con, ce qui n'était pas chose facile en juillet, se moqua-t-il. Non je ne sais pas c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

« - Je sais, je voudrais lui en parler histoire d'être certain de l'idée que j'ai en tête.

« - C'est le plus sage… C'est moi ou Jordan colle vachement Mitchie ?

« - Ouais mais ce n'est pas important.

« - Je te croyais amoureux ?

« - Je le suis… Mais je m'inquièterais davantage pour notre banane que pour ma femme.

« - Oh… Je vois, sourit Nate… Note Jason se sentirait moins seul comme ça.

« - Ouais… Reste à savoir si notre banane a envie d'embrasser un pénis ce soir… Je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer une phrase pareille un jour, pouffa-t-il.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Bon ma reine de la nuit a l'air de s'ennuyer, je vais danser.

« - Et toi le marin, tu viens danser avec moi, décréta Sarah.

« - Ok mais s'il te plait, ne me mords pas !

« - Si t'es sage, ça ira !

Il rit en promettant d'être extrêmement sage puis dansa sur _Sweet dreams_ de  Marilyn Manson tout en observant sa femme de l'œil. Pour le moment, elle semblait faire une pause puisqu'elle parlait avec Caitlyn au buffet avant de lui lancer un dragibus le faisant sourire. Encore plus quand elle répliqua avec une araignée qu'elle attrapa avant de lui manger les pattes. « Elles ne sont pas nettes, ces deux-là, songea-t-il amusé. » La chanson se terminant, il s'éloigna de sa cavalière pour rejoindre son épouse qu'il enlaça tendrement.

« - Ah mon mari est là, il va pouvoir me défendre. Ta pote a dit que je ne faisais pas peur !

« - Une girafe ne fait pas peur en effet, admit-il avant de chuchoter à son oreille, mais c'est définitivement toi la plus sexy ce soir.

« - Venant de toi, je m'en doute, rit-elle. Tu viens danser ?

« - Puisqu'il le faut, souffla-t-il en se laissant entraîner sur la piste.

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui alors que c'était The Nightwish qui chantait à présent.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi à rire quand ils ne dansaient pas, et mangeant ou buvant uniquement pour se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dérangés par un coup de sonnette. N'attendant personne, Shane s'éloigna pour aller ouvrir et sourcilla en voyant des enfants déguisés à sa porte.

« - Des bonbons ou un sort, scandèrent-ils en chœur.

« - Je vais chercher ça, j'arrive.

Sans prendre la peine de fermer, il monta chez lui et prit un des saladiers qu'il vida dans leur sac. Ils le remercièrent et lui souhaitèrent un « joyeux halloween » en s'éloignant. « Ils viennent de loin ceux-là, songea-t-il en fermant la porte. » Remontant il montra le plat vide à sa femme qui rit avant de lui désigner la cuisine. Supposant qu'il y en avait également, il y alla et sourcilla. Il y avait encore deux saladiers complets qu'il ramena dans le salon.

« - Hey, cria Caitlyn alors que vingt-trois heures sonnaient, il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense au vieillard, dit-elle en désignant le propriétaire des lieux. On n'a pas vingt-cinq ans tous les jours après tout !

« - Je te signale que ton mec les as déjà. Je ne suis pas un vieillard !

« - T'en ai pas loin, j'ai que vingt-trois ans !

« - Bon sang, je suis la plus jeune, s'aperçut Mitchie à ce moment-là.

« - Tu ne le savais pas ?

« - Ben non Sarah. Je pensais que j'avais le même âge que Cait et comme elle est de décembre… Mais en fait non.

Ils rirent en la voyant bouder comme une enfant avant qu'elle ne leur tire la langue puis son amie reprit le fil de son idée et proposa à Shane d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il grimaça n'étant pas réellement d'accord seulement il refusa d'argumenter en les voyant tous lui tendre des paquets. Il les remercia et fit l'effort de les ouvrir devant eux. Il sourit en recevant des boutons de manchettes de la part de Sarah et Sophie, un filtre neuf pour la buick de son grand-oncle de Caitlyn à qui il promit de le poser rapidement.

« - Nickel, je devais les acheter le mois prochain. Merci Myles, dit-il en posant les derniers tomes de ses mangas préférés.

« - Tout le mérite en revient à ta femme qui m'a aiguillé.

« - Alors merci ma femme.

Celle-ci le frappa derrière la tête le faisant grimacer puis il passa au cadeau de Jordan avant de sourciller en voyant le manteau noir à col large.

« - Tu crains avec tes vestes de costumes. Au moins là tu auras l'air cool même en costume cravate !

« - Ok. Je dois remercier Mitchie ?

« - Ah non, je n'y suis pour rien mais c'est une belle pièce, admit-elle en observant le manteau.

Pour satisfaire ses invités, il la passa et lorsque sa femme décréta qu'il était canon ainsi, il se promit de la porter pour aller la chercher à la faculté puis passa au cadeau de Nate.

« - La vache, c'est une première édition, dit-il en ouvrant doucement le livre.

« - Ouais. Je sais que tu voulais l'acheter mais avec le château a rénover… Enfin maintenant tu as toutes les pièces écrites par Shakespeare. Enfin je crois qu'il ne te manquait que Le songe d'une nuit d'été.

« - En effet. Merci mec, dit-il en posant le cadeau à part avant de prendre celui de Jason qui semblait bien rire… Non mais t'es sérieux-là, demanda-t-il en montrant la cabane à oiseau à construire soi-même.

« - Ouais je trouve qu'une maison sans cabane à oiseaux c'est triste… Non j'ai mis avec Nate pour le bouquin mais je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose donc…

« - Ok ben je te laisse la construire, je sais que tu adores ça !

« - Oh cool, merci, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« - Tiens celui-là c'est de ma part. J'espère qu'il te plaira, souffla sa femme à son oreille en s'asseyant sur le bras de son fauteuil.

« - C'est certain puisqu'il vient de toi et que je t'aime.

Elle rosit doucement alors qu'il déballait son cadeau. Il resta muet quelques secondes en observant la montre qu'elle lui avait prise puis posant le cadeau, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Elle est magnifique Mitchie. Je l'adore !

« - Tant mieux. Je craignais qu'elle ne te corresponde pas.

« - Au contraire… C'est une merveille !

Elle sourit et lui vola un baiser avant que Caitlyn ne propose de remettre la musique. Malheureusement ce moment plus tranquille avait cassé l'ambiance aussi Sophie proposa de regarder plutôt un film d'horreur. L'idée fut acceptée par tous et Shane grimaça en précisant qu'il n'en avait aucun n'étant pas très fan de ce genre en particulier. Il préférait la science fiction depuis toujours, aussi Nate se dévoua pour aller chercher les siens. Le temps qu'il revienne, Caitlyn et Shane commencèrent à ressortir les vrais canapés et fauteuils afin que tous soient assis plus confortablement.

Quand le professeur revint, la plupart des décos étaient encore là mais les vieux meubles avaient disparus. Des oreillers, couettes, couvertures avaient été placés un peu partout et deux saladiers de pop corn étaient sur les tables. Tout en enclenchant le premier « Destination finale », il demanda à sa copine pourquoi un des saladiers de pop corn était noir.

« - C'est du pop corn sucré au brownies et au chocolat. Une recette de Sarah, précisa-t-elle. L'autre saladier est au sel.

Il hocha la tête alors que le premier film débutait et chacun se plongea dedans même si Mitchie grimaça souvent avant de carrément cesser de regarder l'écran. A la place, elle pensait à son mari, pour encore cinq jours et regretta que la comédie n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Elle avait apprécié de jouer les femmes mariées, et surtout elle ne savait pas encore comment expliquer à ses amis qu'ils allaient divorcer alors qu'ils semblaient si heureux tous les deux. « Sarah ne comprendrait pas, songea-t-elle en observant le profil de sa colocataire. A vrai dire on ne serait pas convaincant si on divorçait la semaine prochaine. Il faudrait que je demande à Shane un peu de temps. Quitte à ce qu'il reprenne sa vie de célibataire ici et qu'il espace ses visites à la faculté. » Elle y pensa le reste de la soirée cherchant un moyen qu'ils s'en tirent tous deux avec les honneurs si bien qu'elle rata les trois film, ce qui ne la dérangea pas outre mesure n'ayant jamais été fan de film d'horreur.

« - Bon nous on va vous laisser, on a encore de la route, soupira Sarah en s'étendant longuement à la fin du dernier film.

« - Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez, il y a des chambres de prête au cas où, les prévint Shane.

« - C'est sympa mais j'ai promis à mon mec de le rejoindre à la fête de la fac, intervint Sophie.

« - Depuis quand t'as un mec ?

« - Ce matin ou hier je ne sais plus mais bon il veut juste me mettre dans son lit alors… Je m'amuse avec lui avant de le plaquer au pire moment, ça lui fera les pieds !

« - T'es une grande malade, rit Mitchie. Je vous raccompagne !

« - Attends, je te suis, ajouta Caitlyn. On viendra vous aider à tout nettoyer demain rassure-toi !

Tout en se mettant d'accord sur l'heure d'arrivée, ils descendirent tous dans le jardin et Mitchie frissonna en sentant le froid sur ses jambes. Shane la prit contre lui aussitôt et tout le monde s'embrassa avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« - A présent que nous sommes seuls, je vais enfin pouvoir voir ton tatouage, rit-il.

« - Avoue tu n'as pensé qu'à ça de toute la soirée ?

« - Pour être honnête, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. A ton tatouage mais aussi aux papiers qu'on a signé cet après-midi.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ouais. J'en ai discuté avec Nate si on peut dire et je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça.

« - Que veux-tu qu'on en dise de plus ? Je me suis engagée à être ta femme pendant trois mois et la fin arrive dans cinq petits jours. Tu seras à nouveau libre de draguer après ça !

« - L'ennui c'est que je n'ai plus envie d'être à nouveau libre. J'aime bien t'avoir dans ma vie, dans mes bras, près de moi. J'aime t'écouter me raconter tes journées à la fac ou spéculer sur l'avenir de ce château et… Je me disais qu'on n'est peut-être pas obligés de divorcer tout de suite, dit-il inquiet de sa réaction. On pourrait voir ce que ça donne en restant mariés ?

« - Je… Je comptais justement te demander de reculer le divorce. Tu sais le temps que je trouve une histoire potable à raconter à la fac… Mais j'aime bien ton idée. Et la préfère même à la mienne.

« - C'est vrai ? Je craignais que ça t'ennuie, que tu veuilles porter à nouveau le nom de ton père.

« - Non j'aime bien m'appeler Michelle Gray au contraire… Et puis mon père n'est pas encore calmé alors… J'essaierais de lui parler de toi prochainement mais… Changeons de sujet tu veux ?

« - Si tu veux… Tu me montres ce tatouage finalement ?

La jeune femme rit franchement et l'écho de son rire se répercuta dans les couloirs du château le faisant sourire. Quoi qu'il en dise, il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie et ne voulait pas s'en séparer autrement que pour ses études. Même si elle passait tous ses week-ends chez lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils étaient mariés et il espérait que le pire était derrière eux. Il avait longtemps mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour répondre aux exigences de l'un ou de l'autre, aujourd'hui il avait envie de vivre pour lui… Et faire un bout de chemin avec celle qui lui avait rappelé que l'amour, quand il était partagé, pouvait rendre n'importe quelle situation, même la plus inconfortable, agréable. « Pourrais-je un jour la remercier de m'avoir rappelé ça, se demanda-t-il en fermant la porte de leur chambre dans son dos. »

FIN

…

Bon je m'arrête comme ça. Qu'en dites-vous ? La rencontre avec Mitchie 112 pages plus haut ? Son côté maniaque un peu foufou (n'oublions pas qu'elle se cachait derrière les gens pour échapper à Luke) ? La scène reprise du dessin animé quand son père est fait prisonnier et qu'elle se propose de rester à sa place ? La manie que Shane a de la blesser ? En la traitant comme une esclave, en l'insultant de chienne (le salaud ^^), avant de l'embrasser de force… ? La soirée de charité à laquelle ils vont en « amis » ? Sa rencontre avec Tess et Caitlyn ? Le fait qu'elle est libre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ? L'idée qu'elle ait passé deux semaines à nettoyer un château en ruine ? Ses retrouvailles avec son père ? Son retour chez Shane après que Luke lui ait cassé la tête ? Quand elle va voir Luke pour lui mettre les points sur les I au bar ? L'amitié entre Shane et Mitchie ? Qui finit par les faire s'embrasser de plus en plus souvent ? Leur mariage ? Leur amitié avec intérêt ? :p Leur dispute quand il la compare à une prostituée ? (Re Le salaud ^^) Le fait qu'il en lui donne plus de nouvelle durant un mois ? Que grâce à Tess avec qui il voulait coucher, il se soit aperçu qu'il est amoureux de Mitchie ? Leur remise en couple ? L'épilogue spécial halloween (quand même) ? Leur soirée maison hantée ? Le fait qu'ils décident tous les deux de rester mariés pour voir où ça les mène ? Je sais ça fait beaucoup de question mais bon… Donnez-moi votre avis, je suis pressée :p

 **PS** : **Angele** pourrais-tu m'envoyer un mail afin que j'ai ton adresse pour te répondre s'il te plait ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
